Cerca del paraíso
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: De fríos ojos azules y reputación de hombre peligroso,Seto Kaiba infundía miedo a quien lo veía.Pero existía alguien que podía ver el ser tierno escondido tras esa fría máscara.Sus destinos se cruzarán y el amor surgirá a pesar de las diferencias.SxJ
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Akí ando nuevamente molestando, espero k no se hayan olvidado de mi tan pronto n.n

Bien, no sé si alguien haya leído ya esta novela. El libro llegó a mis manos un día por medio de una amiga. La leí y me gustó para hacerla en un fic. Como el fic está basado en esta novela, kise conservar algunos detalles de la misma para k no se pierda el fondo de la historia, así k si alguien la leyó ya y nota detalles k coinciden es para no cambiar demasiado el asunto.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **UA, Mpreg, OOC, y tal vez lemon (k conste k ya les advertí)

**PAREJA:** Seto/Joey

Esta historia está basada en la novela del mismo nombre, de su autora _**Diana Palmer**_

Todos los personajes de Yugi Oh! pertenecen a Takahashi Kazuki

Comencemos pues!

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una tarde bulliciosa y emocionante en los salones de exposición de la torre de la corporación Kaiba. El dueño y CEO de la corporación, se encontraba en el último piso, contemplando el cielo azul a través del enorme ventanal de su oficina.

Hacía varios años había sido un hombre frío, de sucios negocios en la mafia con contactos bastante peligrosos y la peor de las reputaciones. Ahora, seguía siendo un hombre frío, pero se había alejado de los malos negocios, dedicándose a lo que en verdad le gustaba, esperando que su reputación cambiara gracias a eso.

Actualmente era el dueño de la única corporación en todo Japón especializada en el famoso Duelo de Monstruos. La corporación Kaiba, que no sólo se dedicaba a vender una gran variedad de cartas, sino que además creaba los diferentes diseños, hacía juegos virtuales y vendía todo tipo de mercancía basada en el Duelo de Monstruos.

Kaiba era considerado el hombre más rico de Japón; pero a pesar de que todos sus negocios eran legales desde que dejó el mundo mafioso, aún tenía que conservar su reputación de mafioso durante un tiempo más, pero no podía hablar de eso con nadie, a menos que fuera su hombre de confianza y custodio: Roland.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos cansado; había estado planeando una exposición de cartas desde hacía semanas y ahora veía los frutos de su trabajo, pues en los tres primeros pisos de su edificio se llevaba a cabo en ese momento una de las exposiciones tan impresionantes que su compañía siempre realizaba.

A veces se sentía como si llevara una doble vida y un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, pero cuando pensaba en el resultado que obtendría, no se arrepentía. Su hermano menor, Mokuba había muerto dos años antes, a los 22 años, víctima en un supuesto "accidente" en auto. Sabía quien lo había asesinado, su hermano había muerto por el dinero que un banquero estaba blanqueando al ayudar a un mafioso a comprar pequeños negocios en ciudad Domino. Pero se iba a encargar de ellos y vengaría la muerte de su hermano.

Siguió contemplando el cielo, le fascinaba mirar las nubes y encontrarles forma. Era un hobbie que tenía desde pequeño. Contaba con 27 años de edad, era alto, esbelto y bastante elegante. Siempre vestía ropa negra con gabardina de diferente color, casi siempre blanca o azul. Su piel era clara, su cabello castaño y poseía un par de zafiros profundos e intimidantes.

La vida para él y su familia no había sido nada fácil. Su hermano Mokuba y él habían quedado huérfanos desde muy pequeños. Perdieron a sus padres en un asalto y fueron llevados a un orfanato. Pero Seto pronto se dio cuenta que en ese lugar adoptarían a uno de los dos y acabarían separándolos. En ese entonces él contaba con 10 años y su hermano 5, pero no les costó nada escapar del lugar y refugiarse en una bodega abandonada.

Comenzaron a trabajar, a pesar de su corta edad, en lo que pudieran, pero ganaban apenas para comer una pieza de pan al día. Desgraciadamente, un día, Mokuba enfermó gravemente y Seto creyó que lo perdería; no tenía dinero para un médico ni mucho menos para medicinas. Estaba desesperado.

La suerte quiso que justo ese día se topara con el jefe de la mafia, Gozaburo Kaiba, cuando salía de un hotel. A pesar de que había escuchado rumores sobre ese hombre, estaba tan necesitado de dinero que no le importó, y esquivando ágilmente a un par de custodios llegó hasta él. Al mafioso le pareció un niño ingenioso y le dio puesto de repartidor de comida entre los miembros del grupo. Seto le pidió la paga por adelantado explicándole la situación. Al hombre le dio lástima y ordenó a su médico atender al niño. Mokuba se recuperó rápido y Seto quedó agradecido de por vida al jefe de la mafia, aunque también atado a él.

Cuando cumplió 15 años, el castaño ya formaba parte del grupo de mafiosos y cada día conseguía más y más dinero. Metió a Mokuba en un colegio para que estudiara y fuera un hombre de bien, no como él.

- estudiemos juntos, Seto- había insistido el menor

- no Moki- dijo el castaño como cariñosamente llamaba a su hermano –ya es tarde para mí, pero tú aún puedes lograrlo-

A pesar de eso, por las noches leía los libros del colegio de su hermano y aprendía todo lo que contenían. Seto era muy inteligente y no le costó nada aprender en poco tiempo lo que ningún joven de su edad. De esto se dio cuenta Gozaburo, quien a escondidas de sus subordinados, enseñó todo lo que sabía de negocios a Seto, y antes de morir, dejó instrucciones a su mano derecha, Roland, para que lo instara a cambiar su apellido y heredara todo lo que él tenía, incluyendo su poder.

Por esos días Seto había dado por accidente con los hombres que mataron a sus padres, y la última voluntad de Gozaburo le cayó "como anillo al dedo", pues de esa manera se vengaría fácilmente de esos hombres que los habían dejado huérfanos a su hermano y a él. Se juró a sí mismo que nadie lo iba a pisotear jamás.

Ya convertido en un Kaiba y en su cargo de jefe de la mafia, Seto se encargó de que esos asesinos no volvieran a ver la luz del día. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la venganza tenía un sabor bastante agradable.

El tiempo fue pasando, se hizo de gran fama y fortuna, y pronto llegó el día en que su hermano menor, ya todo un hombre de bien, se comprometió con su novia de la universidad. A pesar de que se sintió tan feliz al saber que su hermano iba a formar la familia que tanta falta les había hecho a ambos, él no quiso hacer lo mismo. Pensaba que no estaba hecho para el matrimonio y mucho menos para tener una familia; su forma de vida no le daría la oportunidad de darse ese lujo, sobre todo no quería enamorarse. Se permitió hacerlo una vez y no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error.

Se había enamorado de una joven hermosa, heredera de una gran fortuna, pero ésta lo único que quería era más dinero y presumir ante la sociedad que era pareja de Seto Kaiba, pero no se llevaba bien con su hermano ni le agradaba su "estúpido pasatiempo con cartitas" como llamaba al otro hobbie de Seto. Un día Kaiba le mencionó que le gustaría formar una familia y tener hijos, May Valentine, como se llamaba la mujer, se rió en su cara y le dijo que no estaba preparada para tenerlos, pues quería disfrutar su juventud, viajar y divertirse, no atarse a algo tan fastidioso como son los hijos. En ese momento Seto se planteó la idea de dejarla, pero no fue si no hasta que fue a buscarla personalmente a su hotel y la encontró saliendo de su habitación besándose con otro que lo hizo. Fue el final de su relación, la miró con desprecio y dándole la espalda se marchó. No volvió a saber de ella, pero a partir de ese momento perdió el interés en las mujeres y el amor, y se dedicó a lo que realmente le gustaba: el duelo de monstruos, juego que por esos tiempos comenzaba a adquirir gran fama.

Se interesó tanto en las cartas y en aprender todo tipo de estrategias que muy pronto se convirtió en el mejor y no había quien pudiera sostener un duelo contra él por más de cinco minutos sin ser derrotado. Fue por esos tiempos cuando conoció a Maximillian Pegasus, un hombre mucho mayor que él, que siendo dueño en ese entonces de la única fábrica de cartas, le propuso aliarse. Se hicieron socios, y con el tiempo, buenos amigos. Pegasus creaba todo tipo de diseños de cartas y Seto las promocionaba y vendía junto con toda clase de artículos relacionados con el duelo de monstruos. Así, cuando Pegasus se retiró, Seto fundó su propia corporación que pronto adquirió fama mundial.

Comenzó a salir con hombres y mujeres, pero nunca más entregó su corazón. A pesar de que la gente lo veía como un mafioso, pues siempre andaba en limosina y Roland no se separaba de él, quiso limpiar su imagen. Por eso había tomado la decisión de retirarse del mundo de la mafia, aunque aún no podía hablar con nadie de eso. Justamente esa tarde estaba esperando a un hombre con el que tenía que reunirse, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y no se había pasado por la exposición.

Se levantó de su asiento y decidió ir a la sala de vigilancia a ver como se desarrollaba su famosa exposición de cartas. Momentos antes le habían informado que iba viento en popa, los tres primeros pisos de su corporación estaban a reventar de niños, jóvenes y adultos que se interesaban por todo lo que tuviera que ver con el juego de cartas; pero aún así, él era la cabeza de todo aquello y no podía dejar de echar un vistazo.

Entró en el cuarto de vigilancia y se encontró con Roland, ahora su hombre de confianza, que estaba sentado frente a varias pantallas.

- señor Kaiba, será mejor que vea esto- le dijo el custodio haciéndose a un lado.

Kaiba se acercó a una de las pantallas y en ella vio a un joven rubio forcejeando con un hombre alto y corpulento. El hombre levantó un poco el rostro y Kaiba pudo ver de quien se trataba; se puso furioso.

- señor- dijo Roland con una sonrisa –no se preocupe, yo me ocuparé de él-

- no, está bien, necesito ajustar cuentas con esa rata-

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor particular del CEO y bajaron.

------------------------------

Joseph Wheeler, o Joey como lo llamaban sus amigos, se encontraba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para alejar a ese hombre de su cuerpo, pero el tener apenas 18 años y ser de complexión delgada no le ayudaba en nada. Intentó golpearlo pero el hombre tomó fuertemente sus manos mientras acercaba la boca a su cuello.

Comenzó a desesperarse y arrepentirse de haber salido con ese hombre. Se lo había presentado su mejor amigo junto con su esposo. Estaba pasando una temporada en casa de ellos para estar acompañado un rato, pues su padre había muerto días antes y no quería estar solo. Pero no la estaba pasando nada bien, sobre todo en ese momento.

- me fascinan los niños rebeldes- jadeó el hombre cerca de su oído mientras una mano áspera intentaba colarse debajo de la chaqueta del joven.

- y yo odio a los aprovechados, déjame!!- respondió Joseph comenzando a cansarse de forcejear. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber desayunado ni comido nada en todo el día.

Al ver su esfuerzo, el hombre se burló y lo empujó hacia la pared. Iba a comenzar a pedir ayuda cuando la boca del hombre se unió a la de él mientras se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Joey apretó sus labios y se sintió frustrado. Cómo le estaba pasando eso!!?? A él?!! Que ni siquiera había querido salir con ese banquero desde el principio, pero Yami, el esposo de su amigo, había insistido en que salieran para distraerse. A su amigo, Yugi, tampoco le había gustado ese hombre; pero Yami estaba seguro de que Tristán Taylor era sobre todo un caballero. Él de todas maneras iba a la exposición de cartas, y aprovechó a llevarlo para que se distrajera.

Mientras caminaban hacia el lugar de la exposición, Tristán no le había despegado los ojos de encima, y Joseph se dio cuenta que en cualquier oportunidad aprovechaba para verle el trasero y la parte entre sus piernas. Pero justo antes de llegar al edificio Kaiba, Taylor lo empujó hacia un callejón y comenzó a atacarlo.

Joseph seguía resistiéndose y le mordió el labio, esto enfureció a Tristán y lo abofeteó fuertemente lanzándolo al suelo. La fuerza del golpe lo dejó aturdido y sin esperanzas de poder salvarse. En ese momento una sombra se acercó a Tristán, lo giró y lo tiró al suelo de un golpe en el rostro.

Un hombre alto y de porte recio se acercó a él.

- te encuentras bien?- preguntó alguien mientras lo levantaba del suelo

- INFELIZ! - gritó Tristán poniéndose de pie – te mataré!!-

- inténtalo- lo retó viéndolo con desprecio

Joey dio un paso hacia delante antes de que su salvador hiciera algún movimiento y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

- aarghh!!!- exclamó Taylor

- eso estuvo bastante bien- le dijo Seto admirando el buen derechazo que le había propinado al otro.

Tristán los miró con ira y dio un paso hacia Seto, levantó el puño pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo noqueó con un golpe en el estómago.

- gracias- le dijo el rubio

- qué hacías con este tipo?-

- el esposo de mi mejor amigo me lo ofreció como acompañante- dijo mirando a Taylor con asco –cuando le diga a Yugi lo que me hizo va a darle una patada a su esposo por insistir que saliera con este miserable-

- quién es Yugi?-

- es mi mejor amigo, Yugi Motou, está casado con Yami Atemu; él es propietario de una tienda de juegos aquí en la ciudad-

Seto lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes pero después le sonrió amablemente. Joseph lo miró fascinado.

- te agradezco que me salvaras, sé defenderme bien, pero…- su estómago rezongó haciéndolo sonreír apenado –siempre que no como me va mal- se frotó la mejilla con un gesto de dolor

- te golpeó?- preguntó Kaiba molesto –no vi cuando lo hizo-

- fue antes de que llegaras, no importa-

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Seto sacó su celular y marcó un número.

- Roland, necesito que te lleves una rata de aquí, si la prensa se da cuenta estaremos en problemas-

Colgó la llamada y miró al joven con curiosidad. Estaba gateando buscando en el suelo, cuando se levantó vio que sostenía algo en sus manos. Al ver mejor, distinguió una carta.

- el dragón negro de ojos rojos- murmuró

El joven rubio lo miró con felicidad.

- te gusta el duelo de monstruos?- preguntó emocionado

Kaiba asintió.

- genial!- le mostró su carta - esta es mi favorita, pero…parece que ya no sirve-

Seto lo miró intrigado y Joey le mostró mejor la carta. Al parecer se había roto por el forcejeo y ensuciado al caer en un charco de lodo. El ojiazul contempló el semblante triste del joven y algo se removió en su pecho.

- necesitas comer- le dijo –no te preocupes por tu carta, puede arreglarse-

- en verdad? Cómo?-

- ven conmigo-

El chico lo miró con fascinación. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto. Alto, de porte elegante, voz varonil y dos brillantes mares por ojos. Aunque se veía serio y de expresión fría, capturó su atención desde el primer momento.

Seto también lo miró con detenimiento. Era un poco más bajo que él, delgado, de abundante cabello rubio alborotado, que caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos y se veía bastante suave al tacto, piel blanca, y lo mejor…unos ojos miel preciosos, que aunque inocentes, poseían cierto aire de rebeldía. Estaba impresionado.

Caminaron hasta una puerta, entraron, y después de un par de pasos por un corredor llegaron frente a un ascensor. La puerta se abrió y apareció Roland arrastrando el cuerpo de Taylor.

- dónde lo dejo, señor?- preguntó

Kaiba miró al rubio interrogándolo con la mirada.

- mi amigo Yugi vive en las afueras, cerca del muelle…-

- déjalo cerca del muelle, y que se las arregle para llegar- interrumpió el castaño mirando con desprecio a Tristán.

En ese momento, Taylor levantó el rostro y lo miró con odio, pero pareció darse cuenta de quien era, pues su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa.

- Kai…?- preguntó exaltado

- que sorpresa…- lo interrumpió el castaño -verdad Taylor?-

- eh…pues sí- respondió con miedo - vine para hablar contigo-

- pues vuelve cuando las ganas que tengo de matarte hallan desaparecido-

- sí, como tú ordenes, pero te digo que si estás enojado por lo que este niño y yo estábamos haciendo allá afuera te aclaro que él fue el que se me insinuó primero-

- eso no es cierto!!- exclamó el rubio sujetándolo por la camisa, pero el castaño lo sujetó por el hombro haciendo que lo soltara.

- no tienes que mentir Taylor, todo está grabado en las cámaras, si quieres puedo decirle a Roland que te las muestre- le dijo con voz amenazante.

Tristán tembló.

- n-no e-está bien a-así, des-des-pués de todo somos como-como de la familia-

Kaiba frunció el ceño y tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para no estropear su plan.

- si lo molestas otra vez…- advirtió refiriéndose al rubio – necesitarás una familia pero para que pague tu funeral, te quedó claro?-

- sí, sí, por supuesto, no volverá a pasar, pero…-

- te llamaré después-

El castaño le hizo una seña a Roland para que lo retirara de su vista, después se volvió a mirar al rubio suavizando la mirada y la voz.

- vamos a arreglar tu carta y a que comas algo-

El ojimiel lo miró dudoso. Tristán lo conocía y hasta le hablaba con respeto y parecía tenerle miedo. En dónde se había ido a meter?

- me-mejor me voy, no quiero molestar-

El rubio se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero Kaiba alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo.

- espera, qué pasa?-

- es que…no se quien eres-

El castaño lo miró sonriendo levemente.

- primero arreglemos tu carta, después nos presentaremos como se debe, no temas, conmigo nada malo va a pasarte-

Wheeler suspiró.

- eso fue lo que Yami me dijo de Tristán y mira como me fue-

- sí, pero no es mi costumbre forzar a jovencitos en oscuros callejones- sonrió

El rubio se sintió hechizado por esa sonrisa.

- está bien- cedió y comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo – creo que tengo mala suerte con los hombres, es la segunda vez que un tipo insoportable comienza a toquetearme, y recuerdo otro día que salí a pasear y un hombre me siguió por horas diciéndome cuanto piropo se le ocurría-

- es por tu expresión inocente…pareces un ángel-

El rubio bajó el rostro para evitar evidenciar el sonrojo que apareció en ese momento en sus mejillas.

- lo dices en serio?-

Kaiba ya no le respondió pues en ese momento llegaron a una puerta donde había un sujeto vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros que les abrió. Ellos se adentraron y Joseph se vio en una amplia y elegante habitación. Todo el suelo estaba alfombrado y había una salita con una mesa de centro. Al frente se encontraban muchas televisiones que mostraban cada una de las partes de la corporación y se veían otros aparatos de alta tecnología.

- wow!- exclamó el rubio - parece como si fueras un detective o un espía-

Kaiba rió.

- me han dicho que lo parezco- caminó hacia un lado - mira, allá hay un baño, puedes quitarte tu ropa mientras yo arreglo tu carta, la mandaré a lavar y la tendrás lista en un momento-

El ojimiel lo vio extraño pero después miró su chaqueta y sus pantalones, no se había dado cuenta que estaba lleno de lodo, seguramente gracias al empujón que Taylor le había dado, no podía regresar a casa de Yugi así.

- pero…- lo miró dudoso

- no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada, como te habrás dado cuenta, hay cámaras por todos lados, el jefe vigila todo-

- cuál jefe? Te refieres al dueño de la corporación?-

Kaiba levantó la ceja un momento. En verdad ese chico no sabía quién era él? Pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos miel simplemente asintió a la pregunta aguantando las ganas de reír.

- no entiendo? Entonces tú eres uno de sus guardias de seguridad?-

- puede decirse que sí- le respondió el ojiazul – pero cámbiate, detrás de la puerta hay un bata que puedes usar, además traerán la cena en un momento-

- está bien- dijo el rubio con más confianza – muchas gracias- se iba a retirar

- espera, no me has dado tu carta-

El ojimiel se volvió dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

- ah, es verdad- dijo entregándole su carta de duelo, después se fue hacia el baño bajo la atenta mirada del castaño.

El rubio cerró la puerta del baño y procedió a quitarse la ropa. Se quedó solamente con su ropa interior y se colocó la bata. Dobló con cuidado su ropa y antes de salir se miró al espejo, preguntándose si estaba bien que confiara en ese hombre que recién había conocido. Aunque si era del equipo de seguridad como le había dicho, seguramente era el jefe porque le había dado órdenes al otro hombre llamado Roland. A pesar de todo eso, algo en el ojiazul lo hacia sentir increíblemente seguro.

Se ciñó bien la bata a su cuerpo que le quedaba un poco grande y salió del baño. Al hacerlo buscó con la mirada a su salvador y lo encontró sentado frente a una mesa con la lámpara encendida muy cerca de él. Estaba inclinado con un extraño aparato conectado a la electricidad que parecía una pequeña pistola con una punta muy fina de la cual salía lentamente un líquido transparente. El rubio se aproximó y al hacerlo vio que al parecer el castaño estaba arreglando su carta, que ya estaba limpia.

- no me digas que sabes arreglar cartas?-

- sí, me fascina todo lo relacionado al duelo de monstruos y son escasas las personas que arreglan cartas, por eso tuve que aprender-

- vaya! ojalá supiera hacerlo para ayudar a mis alumnos-

- alumnos? Acaso das clases?-

- claro- sonrió el rubio - en Hokkaido doy clases de duelo de monstruos a niños interesados, y algunos son muy traviesos y a veces rompen sus cartas y no hay manera de arreglarlas-

El ojiazul levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- vaya! entonces, ese es tu trabajo?-

El ojimiel asintió.

- no creas que soy un excelente duelista, pero me sé algunas estrategias, y aunque no gano mucho me gusta lo que hago-

- me parece muy bien que pienses de esa forma-

- sí, no necesito mucho dinero ni cosas caras ni ostentosas para ser feliz, a veces tienes mucho dinero pero no eres feliz, el dinero no vale tanto la pena, afortunadamente a mí no me hace falta nada-

Kaiba lo miró embelesado haciendo que el rubio se apenara.

- pareces muy maduro pero te ves tan joven, debes tener un poco más de veinte años-

- eso te parece?- preguntó el rubio riendo pensando si sacarlo del error o no.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

K tal les ha parecido? Si les gustó pueden decírmelo dejándome un review para saber y así me apure a escribir el siguiente capítulo.

Cualkier duda k tengan pueden preguntar con confianza n.n

Espero sus comentarios y desde ya, gracias x su apoyo.

Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!!

Akí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de este fic.

Estoy tan feliz por el recibimiento que le han dado y muy agradecida por sus reviews porque veo que sí les gustó el comienzo de esta historia.

Espero k les siga gustando como se va desarrollando, aunk he de advertirles que hay mucho romance por delante n.n

Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior cometí un error con las edades de Seto y Mokuba, si no se dieron cuenta me alegro jejeje. Pero bueno, dejémoslo en que Seto tiene 27 años porque no quiero que sea demasiado mayor, además en este fic Joey tiene 18 y la diferencia ya es algo grande.

Sin más por el momento sigamos con el capítulo…

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 2**

Kaiba continuó con su labor de arreglar la carta.

- entonces…cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó sin rodeos

- cuántos crees que tengo?-

- pues sostengo lo que dije hace un momento, hay madurez en tus palabras por lo que asumo que debes tener poco más de veinte-

El rubio negó.

- te equivocas, tengo dieciocho- dijo sorprendiendo al castaño – para que veas que la madurez no tiene que ver con la edad-

- pero si eres un niño- dijo el ojiazul haciendo que el rubio hiciera una mueca

- te parece?- le preguntó un tanto indignado – pues cuántos años tienes tú?-

- veintisiete-

- pues no eres precisamente mayor-

Seto rió.

- tienes razón, pero puedo considerarme mayor en algunos aspectos-

Joey sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. La risa del castaño era hermosa, tan varonil y tan agradable, era muy atractivo y el rubio no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera al estar así frente a él. Era algo que jamás en su vida había sentido.

- te has quedado callado-

Joey se sobresaltó preguntándose si el castaño se había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando fijamente, pero al parecer no fue así porque él seguía arreglando la carta con sumo cuidado.

- aún no se tú nombre- dijo el rubio no sabiendo qué más decir

- Seto Kai…- el ojiazul calló, dudando si decirle de una vez que él era el dueño de esa corporación o no, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

- Seto Kai, mucho gusto-

Al castaño le salió una gotita. No sabía si reír o llorar por lo ingenuo que era el rubio. Hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que no lo reconociera. Se preguntó si ese chico estaría fingiendo.

- no lees los periódicos o las revistas?- le preguntó queriendo probarlo, pues a él siempre le tomaban fotos en alguna conferencia o algún paparazzi para su revista de chismes.

- la verdad no- le respondió el rubio

- y ves la televisión?- quizá ahí sí lo hubiera visto

Pero joey negó.

- no tengo televisión- respondió ante la mirada sorprendida del ojiazul –por qué preguntas?-

Seto lo miró fijamente, se veía tan sincero que se dio por vencido y decidió no seguir insistiendo. Tal vez de verdad no sabía quién era él y eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le agradaba.

- por nada importante- le dijo entregándole su carta ya reparada.

El rubio la tomó y sonrió muy contento y sorprendido al ver que estaba como nueva.

- increíble!! Gracias!!- exclamó feliz sin dejar de ver a su dragón negro

El castaño se le quedó mirando pensativo. Jamás se había sentido atraído por alguien tan de repente, mucho menos por alguien como el rubio que a leguas se veía que era de un mundo muy diferente al suyo. Sus contactos le iban a ser muy útiles para sus intereses pero aún así no quería involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, lo había decido hacía tiempo y no podía permitírselo ahora.

- y…no me has dicho cómo te llamas?-

- es verdad- el rubio sacó la lengua apenado – Joseph Wheeler, pero puedes decirme Joey-

Seto sonrió.

- me dijiste que trabajas en Hokkaido, verdad? Eres de ahí?-

- sí, aunque vivo un poco alejado de la civilización-

- por qué?-

- porque la zona es más barata- le respondió encogiendo los hombros – y tú de dónde eres?-

- de aquí mismo, Ciudad Domino-

- vaya, yo nunca había venido aquí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que salgo de Hokkaido-

A Kaiba le impresionó escuchar aquello.

- me sorprende, yo he viajado mucho-

- en verdad? a mi me gustaría viajar también…deben existir tantos lugares hermosos-

Seto lo contempló nuevamente, admirando sus bellos ojos miel y su piel blanca y fina. De repente sintió que algo en su pecho explotaba.

Joey se removió en su asiento un poco incómodo por aquella mirada.

- será mejor que me cambie de una vez, ya es tarde y debo irme-

- pero aún no has comido nada-

- ya será la próxima vez, la verdad es que no quiero que Yugi se preocupe por mí, le prometí que llegaría temprano- lo miró dudoso – te importaría…eh…pedir mi ropa?-

Seto tomó su celular y llamó a alguien pidiendo la ropa del rubio. Pocos minutos después un hombre entró con la ropa ya limpia y seca. Dando las gracias, Joey se metió nuevamente al baño a cambiarse. Se miró en el espejo y notó que la mejilla se le estaba poniendo un poco morada y maldijo al tal Tristán por eso. Resignado salió del baño para encontrar que Seto estaba cerca de la ventana mirando el cielo que ya estaba oscureciendo. Se quedó parado mirándolo. El ojiazul se veía bastante sofisticado y atlético. A Joey no le sorprendió que trabajara en seguridad. Reparó en su mirada y se dio cuenta que parecía triste y solo; se sintió un poco mal por eso. Después pensó que seguramente no lo vería de nuevo y sin saber realmente por qué, sintió un tremendo vacío en su interior. La muerte de su padre, su único familiar, había sido algunos días antes y no tenía muchos ánimos de comenzar nada, pero había algo en ese castaño que lo atraía y le hacía desear vivir cosas nuevas.

La vida con su padre había sido un poco traumática debido a su vicio con el alcohol. Siempre pensó que su padre no lo quería, al menos eso fue lo que le hizo pensar con su actitud. Lo tachaba de inútil y bueno para nada gritándole mil insultos y golpeándolo algunas veces. Siempre echándole la culpa de que su mamá los hubiera abandonado. Le hubiera gustado que su padre al menos fuera un poco amable con él, por lo menos los escasos ratos que se encontraba sobrio, pero eran esos momentos cuando más le criticaba su forma sencilla de ser, y según él, sus nulas aspiraciones de triunfo. Pero al rubio le gustaba mucho su vida tranquila a pesar de todo. Se preguntó muchas veces qué podría hacer para que su papá lo quisiera, pero cuando trataba de agradarle, él siempre lo ignoraba o lo maltrataba, parecía como si todo el tiempo lo estuviera castigando por el abandono de su madre. Aunque él no tenía la culpa, o sí? Ya nunca lo sabría.

Ahora al mirar a Seto le entraban ganas de hacer alguna locura como decirle que lo llevara a alguno de sus viajes o simplemente pedirle que le dejara pasar más tiempo con él. No entendía qué le pasaba, pues él siempre había llevado una vida convencional que su padre le criticaba todo el tiempo.

Cuando el castaño notó su presencia se volvió.

- estás muy callado- le dijo

El rubio sonrió.

- crees que haya taxis a esta hora?- cuestionó

- toda la noche, pero no te hace falta- comentó el castaño.

Kaiba pensó por un momento que él podría llevarlo, pero se arrepintió al instante. No quería comenzar algo que simplemente no iba a poder prolongar. Ese niño rubio de ojos inocentes no iba a encajar en su vida llena de amargura y soledad. El sólo pensamiento de llegar a enturbiar esa mirada limpia lo irritó, y al hablar su voz sonó más fría de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- le diré a Roland que te lleve con tu amigo-

Sin poder evitarlo Joey se sintió decepcionado, le hubiera gustado más que él se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlo.

- gracias- se limitó a contestar

Kaiba llamó por su celular a Roland diciéndole que esperara a Joey en el estacionamiento privado para que lo llevara a su casa. Cuando terminó la llamada le dijo al rubio que todo estaba listo y Roland lo llevaría a donde él le dijera.

- en verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí esta noche- dijo el rubio antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación – quisiera pagarte de algún modo lo de la carta- lo miró – no tengo mucho dinero pero puedo…-

- no hace falta- lo interrumpió el ojiazul – no lo hice esperando algo a cambio-

Joey lo miró con los ojos brillantes y sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver ya no pudo contenerse más.

- yo…nunca…nunca había conocido a…alguien como tú- le dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara levemente – soy un chico sencillo y no salgo demasiado de casa, no he viajado nunca, más que esta vez, no conozco nada del mundo en el que tú vives- bajó la mirada – pero…yo…-

El ojiazul sonrió levemente y aproximándose a él, le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

- pero…sientes como si me conocieras de antes-

- eh…pues…creo que…sí-

Kaiba subió su mano de la barbilla hasta su mejilla comenzando a acariciar la piel suavemente, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera y se sonrojara tenuemente.

Los ojos miel de Joey se posaron en los azules, sólo para ver que el castaño hacía una ligera mueca de molestia.

- qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado, él se estaba sintiendo muy bien, acaso Seto no?

- que no debería perder el control así-

Joey no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería con eso. Iba a preguntar cuando Kaiba lo atrajo de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo y con un rápido movimiento capturó sus labios con los suyos. No supo que hacer. Se quedó paralizado con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa mientras sentía que los labios de Seto se movían sobre los suyos y su lengua se infiltraba poco a poco dentro de su boca. Cuando sintió que la lengua del castaño tocaba la suya sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y cerró los ojos abriendo más su boca, permitiendo que el ojiazul se adueñara por completo de ella. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más llenándose de pasión.

En un breve momento de lucidez, Joey se reprendió a sí mismo. Debería estar protestando por el beso y no besando de esa manera a un completo extraño…pero se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos que no podía alejarse ni un milímetro.

Después de un momento, ambos se separaron pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

Joey sentía como si ese espacio vacío dentro de su alma se estuviera llenando justo en ese momento. Su padre nunca lo había abrazado y vagamente recordaba los abrazos de su madre, pero todo eso era cosa del pasado. En ese momento lo estaban abrazando y la sensación le gustaba demasiado, tanto que se podría hacer adicto a ella.

Seto estaba sorprendido de sus acciones, de las acciones que ese rubio lo estaba provocando hacer. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que no tenía mucha experiencia, pues su beso había sido tímido y algo torpe, pero bastante dulce. Además, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así en sus brazos, sintiendo ese ligero olor a canela que desprendía su cabello. Todas esas sensaciones lo estaban confundiendo, estaban resultando completamente desconocidas para él.

- esto ha sido un error- dijo con voz grave después de un momento, pero no dejó de abrazarlo.

Joey se sorprendió por lo que escuchó.

- por qué?- preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz sonara dolida – para mí no lo fue-

Seto tomó aire y lo separó un poco para poder mirarlo.

- escucha, somos muy diferentes, y a mí no me gusta empezar algo que sé que no podré continuar-

Joey ladeó la cabeza.

- pero…yo no fui el que empezó esto- dijo mirándolo un poco triste

Seto se reprendió por esa mirada. Ese chico era más vulnerable de lo que creía. Momentos antes lo había visto luchar contra Taylor con una mirada desafiante, y ahora lo veía con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado. Algo se encogió en su corazón. No le gustaba verlo así. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del rubio.

- lo lamento- se excusó separándose completamente – olvidémoslo, está bien?- Joey sonrió, aunque le costó trabajo, pero pudo convencer al ojiazul, que se sintió más calmado con la sonrisa que le brindaban.

- vamos, Roland debe estar esperando-

- mejor me voy en taxi-

- claro que no-

Seto se dio cuenta que Joey estaba inconforme con la idea.

- no me dirás que tienes miedo de Roland, o sí?- dijo sonriendo – a mí no me temes y eso que soy peor que él en ciertas cosas-

Joey lo miró incrédulo.

- en verdad?-

Seto rió.

- apenas me conoces, no sabes nada de mí- lo miró serenamente – pero eso me agrada, hace tiempo que no platicaba con alguien que no me conociera y se sintiera a gusto como me da la impresión que tú estás-

El rubio se sonrojó y desvió la mirada un poco nervioso.

- pero…sí sé quien eres-

Kaiba se quedó sorprendido. Acaso ese rubio sabía quien era él y le había mentido todo el tiempo?

- ya sé que eres el jefe de seguridad de este lugar-

El castaño se descolocó, pero internamente se sitió aliviado. No pudo evitar mirarlo sintiendo ganas de reír a carcajadas.

- pero no debes avergonzarte por eso- prosiguió Joey

- por qué piensas que me avergüenzo?- preguntó el ojiazul cada vez más divertido

- pues por tu forma de vestir-

Seto levantó una ceja.

- sí- continuó el rubio – los demás guardias que están afuera, visten de traje negro y lentes oscuros, y tú no, al contrario, usas esa gabardina azul y no usas lentes, creo que no quieres parecer uno de ellos- dijo con seguridad

Seto sólo observaba como Joey hablaba y decidió mantenerlo en el error un tiempo más.

- pero no debes pensar así- siguió el ojimiel – alguien debe asegurarse que se mantenga la paz y tranquilidad en este lugar, mi mamá siempre decía que un lugar pacífico es un lugar próspero…- se rascó la cabeza -o…creo que eso decía, no la veo desde que era muy niño así que no me acuerdo muy bien-

- no la ves?- preguntó el castaño

Joey negó – salió de casa un día…y ya no volvió-

Seto no dijo nada, aunque en ese momento sintió nuevamente ganas de abrazarlo.

- me quedé sólo con mi padre, y si no fuera por mi amigo Yugi, que conozco desde niño, ahora estaría sólo-

- no entiendo, y tu padre?-

Joey suspiró.

- murió la semana pasada en una riña, por eso estoy aquí. Yami y Yugi me invitaron a pasar una temporada en su casa-

- parece que te llevas muy bien con ellos- comentó Kaiba

- así es, lo único malo es que a veces me sobreprotegen demasiado, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño, primero era Yugi el que siempre me cuidaba, y cuando se casó con Yami lo contagió- dijo sonriendo

- quizá te tratan como niño porque te comportas como tal- comentó el ojiazul sonriendo. Era verdad que el chico se comportaba maduro algunas veces, pero otras parecía un chiquillo.

Joey hizo una mueca graciosa.

- sólo bromeaba- dijo después el castaño, sintiendo enormes deseos de pasar más tiempo con él -vamos, te llevaré, quizá más adelante no quieras volver a verme- dijo poniéndose serio

- no creo-

- eres muy optimista, pero yo no-

- ya me he dado cuenta de eso- dijo el rubio bromeando haciendo reír al ojiazul. Después, ambos bajaban por el elevador y se dirigían al estacionamiento privado. Cuando llegaron, Roland estaba esperando junto a una enorme limosina negra.

Joey abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierto.

- no podemos ir en eso!- exclamó mirando al ojiazul

Seto levantó una ceja cuestionándolo con la mirada.

- tu jefe seguramente se enojará y te puede despedir, he oído que es algo gruñón-

- en verdad?- indagó el castaño – y qué más sabes de él?-

Joey se quedó pensativo.

- en realidad no mucho, sólo sé que su apellido es Kaiba y…he escuchado de su carácter estricto-

- estricto eh…y tú que crees?-

- no lo sé, no puedo opinar, no lo conozco, pero seguramente las personas que dicen eso es porque deben tenerle envidia-

- envidia?-

- sí, es natural, él es dueño de la mejor corporación especializada en el Duelo de Monstruos- dijo el rubio -nunca lo he visto pero creo que el señor Kaiba debe ser envidiado por muchas personas-

- te gustaría conocerlo?-

- hmmm…la verdad es que no lo había pensado, siempre me contenté sólo con las cartas de Duelo-

Kaiba sonrió de lado y lo condujo al auto.

- espera! No quiero que tu jefe te despida-

- no te preocupes- dijo el ojiazul mirando significativamente a Roland, que intentaba no reírse por la situación – no me va a despedir-

Joey lo miró extrañado.

- digamos que el ser su jefe de seguridad me otorga ciertos privilegios- lo miró tranquilamente – vamos, sube-

Roland abrió la puerta y Joey, un poco más tranquilo subió. Al entrar se quedó fascinado mirando todo a su alrededor. Seto subió tras él después de darle indicaciones a Roland y se pusieron en marcha.

- wow!!- exclamó el ojimiel – es enorme!! Podrías jugar utilizando discos de duelo aquí dentro!-

Kaiba rió suavemente.

- te gusta jugar con discos?- le preguntó

- la verdad es que nunca he tenido uno- confesó Joey sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Fue el turno de Kaiba de quedar boquiabierto mirando al rubio impresionado.

- nunca has jugado con discos de duelo??!!- exclamó incrédulo

- no- dijo el rubio sintiéndose mal – es que…nunca he tenido el dinero suficiente para comprarme uno-

Seto se reprendió por ser tan grosero.

- lo siento- se disculpó – es que no había conocido a alguien que no…-

- está bien, no te preocupes-

Se presentó un silencio incómodo. Kaiba aún se sentía mal por hacer sentir mal a su vez al rubio. Pero es que él pensó que si enseñaba a jugar y le gustaba tanto el duelo, pues debería tener un disco. Además creyó que a esas alturas, todo duelista tenía un disco. Al parecer se equivocó.

- quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó el castaño para romper el silencio

Joey negó con la cabeza.

- no te habías subido a una limosina antes?-

- no, Yami tiene un deportivo pero nunca lo lleva a donde vivo, el lugar está alejado de la carretera y llegar es un poco difícil porque hay muchas piedras y algo de lodo- rió un poco – sería muy gracioso que una limosina se parara por allá- miró al castaño – si vas alguna vez a visitarme no olvides llegar en limosina, procuraré que no se suba alguna gallina encima-

Al ver que el ojiazul lo miraba extrañado por lo último, se explicó.

- es que tengo una gallina de mascota, la encontré un día herida en una de sus alas y la curé, desde entonces la tengo y este año ha tenido muchos pollitos, por eso los dejé al cuidado de una vecina, aunque algunos ya son grandes. Te gustaría tener un pollo de mascota?-

Seto comenzó a reír.

- un pollo de mascota? Sólo he visto los pollos asados en un plato-

Fue el turno del rubio de reír.

A Kaiba le gustaba como se escuchaba la risa del ojimiel. Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación como esa. Siempre hablaba de negocios y su vida era solitaria, normalmente desconfiaba de cualquiera que se le acercaba.

- espero que puedas asistir otro día a la exposición, claro, sin el infeliz de Taylor- dijo el ojiazul

Joey hizo una mueca de desagrado – Tristán dijo que podía acompañarme porque tenía que tratar un negocio con el señor Kaiba y que después podíamos pasear por la exposición, pero ya ves, antes de llegar siquiera se me fue encima-

Seto frunció el ceño.

- así que eso te dijo?-

- sí, creo que está metido en algo ilegal, porque cuando estábamos llegando parecía nervioso, quizá está tratando con alguien que quiere hacerle daño- se mordió el labio y miró al castaño preocupado – tal vez no debería decirte esto, el señor Kaiba es tu jefe, verdad?-

- se podría decir que sí- respondió

- pero así fue, Tristán me dijo que él iba a pagarme la entrada a la exposición y quizá podría comprar algo y obsequiármelo, pero a cambio debería darle un poco de diversión, y comenzó a atacarme, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle que no quería que me pagara ninguna entrada ni que me comprara algo- observó a Seto fijamente – acaso es justo que algunos piensen que por regalarte algo ya debes acostare con ellos? Porque si es así no aceptaré regalos de nadie jamás-

Kaiba volvió a reír.

- bueno, yo sólo puedo hablar por mí, y cuando doy un regalo nunca espero recibir algo a cambio-

Joey sonrió a pesar de estar enojado por el suceso con Taylor. Al menos ya estaba seguro que Seto no iba a pedirle algo a cambio de haberle arreglado su carta y llevarlo hasta casa de Yugi. Y no es que hubiera dudado de él.

- te parezco tonto, verdad?-

- claro que no, por qué piensas eso?-

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- a leguas debes notar que no sé muchas cosas, tal vez confío demasiado en las personas-

Seto sonrió, era todo lo contrario a él.

- no eres tonto, tal vez un poco confiado, pero eso no es malo del todo, es terrible vivir desconfiando de las personas todo el tiempo-

- lo dices por experiencia?-

- experiencia?-

- sí, por tu trabajo debes desconfiar de casi todas las personas-

- tienes razón-

- pues sí, pero por esa confianza he tenido algunos problemas, mi padre siempre me criticó que fuera así, claro que él decía que era un tonto-

- parece que tu padre era algo difícil-

- así es, cómo es el tuyo?-

Seto se quedó callado un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en su padre.

- mi padre murió cuando era niño, tuvo un accidente de auto con mi madre y ambos murieron. No los recuerdo muy bien, pero eran buenas personas y siempre me demostraban su cariño-

- era apuesto tu padre?-

- apuesto? qué pregunta es esa?-

- es que tú eres muy apuesto- dijo el rubio sonrojándose levemente extrañándose por ser tan atrevido con ese hombre que acababa de conocer – o quizá tu mamá era muy bonita y heredaste su atractivo-

- pues gracias- dijo el ojiazul algo cohibido – también creo que eres muy apuesto-

- para nada!- exclamó el rubio sonrojándose más – pero lo compenso porque sé cocinar muy bien-

Seto levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio suavemente.

- alguna vez me gustaría probar algo que tú mismo cocines- le dijo suavemente

El rubio sonrió apenado, pero no se apartó. Le agradaba la sensación de la mano del castaño sobre su rostro.

- cuál es tu platillo favorito? Si no lo sé hacer puedo aprender, me han dicho que aprendo rápido-

- me gusta el "cordon blue" y el "filete mignon"- respondió

Joey ladeó la cabeza.

- y eso qué es?- preguntó preocupado

Seto rió.

- son platillos extranjeros, pero no te preocupes, pensándolo mejor seré yo el que te invite, además te debo la comida de hoy-

Joey meditó un poco.

- no me suenan de nada esos platillos, pero averiguaré como se preparan-

Seto miraba la determinación del ojimiel. Se veía hermoso con esa expresión de estar pensando profundamente. Le encantaría verle la cara que pusiera cuando se enterara que el "cordon blue" era un platillo a base de pollo, tomando en cuenta que él tenía pollos como mascotas.

- alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que pareces un cachorro?- le preguntó el castaño sin poder evitar mirarlo con un brillo en los ojos. En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de acariciar su mejilla.

Joey lo miró extrañado.

- cachorro? Nunca me lo habían dicho- respondió sonriendo levemente – nunca había conocido a un guardia de seguridad tan amable como tú, me imaginaba que todos eran toscos y serios-

- yo nunca había conocido a un cachorro que tuviera pollos como mascotas-

Ambos rieron. Joey lo miró encantado acostumbrándose rápidamente a su nuevo apodo. Seto disfrutó de esa mirada y esa agradable sensación de anonimato. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaban por llegar a su destino.

- Joey, te gustaría ver un campo de duelos?-

- me encantaría- respondió él al instante

Kaiba meditó unos momentos recordando que no podía abandonar su exposición sin dejar antes a alguien a cargo. No tenía más remedio que regresar a la corporación.

- hoy no puedo, pero…si no te importa, mañana podría llevarte a uno, estás de acuerdo?-

- por supuesto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de felicidad, pues pensó que ya no vería más al castaño.

- te vendré a buscar al medio día-

- está bien-

Joey le dijo a Seto que estaba bien si sólo lo acercaba, y le señaló una casa. La limosina se detuvo dos casas antes de la casa señalada.

- te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí hoy…Seto- murmuró el rubio nervioso

- no me agradezcas nada, pero eso sí, prométeme que no volverás a salir con Taylor-

- ni loco volvería a salir con ese patán-

- y…si Taylor niega que te atacó, dile a tus amigos que todo está grabado en una cinta-

Joey asintió, y en ese momento Roland abrió la puerta.

- espero que nadie se acerque a pedir un autógrafo- bromeó el rubio mirando hacia fuera mientras bajaba.

Seto sonrió. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto en un mismo día en toda su vida.

- hasta mañana- se despidió Joey

- hasta mañana, cachorro-

El rubio se sonrojó e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, alejándose del auto, sintiendo todo su cuerpo ligero, como si flotara.

Mañana sería un gran día. 

**N/A:**

Y bien? K tal ha kedado éste?

Alguien tiene un pollo como mascota? Yo tuve dos pollitos, eran taaan lindos!!! Pero se me murieron T.T snif

Bueno, si se dan cuenta, Joey es muy espontáneo y a veces saca de onda a Seto con sus preguntas y comentarios, pero de eso se trata, que Joey sea alguien que lo sorprenda y lo haga sonreír, aunke se pase de ingenuo n.n

Espero sus opiniones. Cualkier comentario, mientras sea con respeto, es bien recibido n.n

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Akí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero k sea de su agrado.

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 3**

Yugi Motou estaba en la sala de su casa caminando de un lado a otro nervioso y con el semblante preocupado. Cuando Joey entró a la casa, se acercó a él rápidamente con la voz desesperada.

- Joey! Dónde estabas? Tristán nos dijo que te había secuestrado un mafioso y que…-

- Tristán quiso abusar de mí cuando estábamos por llegar a la exposición- lo interrumpió el rubio molesto – incluso me golpeó cuando puse resistencia-

Yugi abrió mucho más sus ya de por sí grandes ojos violeta. Justo en ese momento, su esposo Yami entró en la estancia.

- Joey, al fin has regresado! Tristán estaba muy preocupado-

- Tristán me atacó-

- no puede ser- dijo Yami – él dijo que te enojaste sólo porque te hizo una broma-

- una broma??!!- exclamó incrédulo – mira mi rostro!- señaló su mejilla que tenía un color rojizo y comenzaba a hincharse - Me besó y tocó a la fuerza, hasta me golpeó!!-

Pero Yami lo miró dudoso.

- Tristán dijo que el dueño de la corporación te había hecho eso- dijo sintiéndose inseguro porque Tristán era su amigo, pero no podía desconfiar de Joey. Comenzó a enojarse.

- todo lo que me hizo está grabado en video- dijo el rubio sintiéndose mal porque no le creían – el jefe de seguridad de la corporación me dijo que pueden ver la cinta cuando quieran-

Yugi simplemente estaba en silencio, mirando alternadamente a su esposo y a su mejor amigo.

- entonces Tristán está mintiendo- dijo Motou al fin

Yami lo miró.

- Tristán me dijo que no le gustabas, que a él sólo le gustaban las mujeres- Yugi se acercó al rubio – lo siento Joey, todo lo que nos estás contando no tiene sentido-

- por qué no me creen?!-

- te creemos Joey- dijo Yugi – es sólo que…bueno, jamás hemos visto a Tristán con ningún hombre-

- entonces este golpe me lo hice yo sólo?!-

- no discutan- interrumpió Yami – llamaré a Seto Kaiba y él lo aclarará todo-

- Seto Kaiba?- preguntó el ojimiel – querrás decir que llamarás a Seto Kai, el jefe de seguridad-

Ambos esposos lo miraron extraño.

- no Joey, debes estar equivocado, sólo hay una persona en todo Japón que se llama Seto y ése es Kaiba-

- Kaiba- repitió el rubio – y…c-cómo es él?- preguntó tartamudeando

Yami y Yugi se miraron entre sí.

- pues él es…alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, delgado, buen porte…por qué preguntas?-

A cada detalle Joey sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

- p-por nada, sólo curiosidad- respondió el rubio intentando calmarse – creo que lo confundí con el jefe de seguridad-

- ah bueno- dijo Yami – porque Seto Kaiba es el dueño de la Corporación y lo más cercano que está de la seguridad es cuando manda a Roland a encargarse de alguien que haya intentado timarlo. Incluso se dice que él mismo se ha encargado de algunos trabajos sucios…aunque tal vez aún lo haga-

- Seto…Seto Kai…no…Seto Kaiba- murmuró Joey bastante sorprendido.

Ahora sí que se había pasado. Su padre tenía mucha razón, era un tonto. Cómo se habrá reído Kaiba de él. Se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

- Joey estás bien?- se acercó Yugi preocupado

El rubio asintió, mientras seguía escuchando a Yami hablar.

- una vez un hombre le hizo daño a un amigo de Kaiba, y días después lo encontraron muerto a la orilla de la playa-

Joey se asustó por lo que escuchó.

- aunque…- continuó Yami – no es seguro que lo hiciera el propio Kaiba, siempre ha estado rodeado de personas que hacen lo que él quiere, pero tiene una reputación peligrosa-

- eso no es lo que dijo un tal…Mizu- dijo Yugi

- era Miku, y él sólo estaba corriendo la voz-

- pero hay algunos rumores sobre un mafioso en Tokio, creo que se llama...Yoshiki o algo así. El caso es que está intentando instalarse aquí en Domino. Se dice que está metido en negocios ilegales y ahora quiere hacer algunos negocios aquí-

Yami asintió.

- estuvo en la cárcel sólo tres años, pero su hija le consiguió un buen abogado. Dicen que es muy bonita y que la utiliza para atraer hombres-

Yugi hizo una mueca y se volvió a Joey que simplemente los escuchaba hablar pero no entendía nada. Hasta llegó un momento en el que creyó que estaban hablando de una película de acción.

- cómo regresaste a casa, Joey?- preguntó Yugi

- el jefe de seguridad me trajo en una limosina enorme- respondió el rubio sonriendo recordando el hermoso momento que pasó – era preciosa-

- nunca has viajado en una, verdad?- preguntó Yami amablemente

Joey negó.

- siempre quise que vinieras con nosotros a pasar una temporada- comentó Yugi – pero desgraciadamente tu papá nunca te dio permiso-

- ya sé- dijo el rubio molesto – no sé para qué me quería ahí todo el tiempo si nunca me quiso-

Yami y Yugi se miraron.

- nunca le pareció bien nada de lo que hice, no le gustaba como me vestía, como me peinaba, como caminaba… nada!-

- Joey, sabemos que tu papá era algo especial- dijo Yami

- lo lamento Joey- habló culpablemente Yugi – yo te dejé solo cuando me vine a vivir acá y ya no pude consolarte y protegerte como me hubiera gustado, tal vez si me hubiera quedado…-

Joey lo miró agradecido - no te preocupes Yugi, aunque cuando mi papá me maltrataba tú siempre me ayudabas, no era tu obligación-

Joey miró pensativamente a Yugi. Él había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre. Era ocho años mayor que él, pero siempre se habían llevado bien. Tal vez por eso se había desarrollado en él su sentido de protección, porque a veces se comportaba como si fuera su hermano mayor. Pero eso no importaba, porque él siempre había sido el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Cuando él tenía dieciséis y Yugi veinticuatro, conocieron a Yami. Por ese entonces tenía un auto muy viejo y casualmente se le descompuso frente a la casa de Yugi. Ahí fue cuando se conocieron y se enamoraron. Yami le pidió matrimonio a Yugi y éste inmediatamente aceptó. Pero desgraciadamente no podían quedarse, Yami tenía algunos negocios y debían irse. Cuando Yugi se lo dijo se puso muy triste, pero la felicidad de su amigo estaba de por medio y lo dejó partir. Desde entonces sólo se comunicaban por carta, hasta que finalmente dos años después pudo visitarlo.

- no se pongan tristes- dijo Yami – en todo caso, yo fui el culpable de que se separaran, después de todo yo me llevé a Yugi-

Joey se levantó y los miró a los dos seriamente.

- ya está bien, no fue culpa de nadie. Yo me alegro de que ustedes se hayan conocido y sean felices, además no puedo quejarme, siempre me han apoyado en todo-

Ambos lo miraron agradecidos por sus palabras.

- bueno, aún no concluimos el asunto de Tristán- dijo Yami

- Joey no volverá a salir con él- sentenció Yugi frunciendo el ceño

- claro que no- apoyó Yami a su esposo – pero de todas maneras voy a hablar seriamente con él para saber por qué se comportó así-

- menos mal que tú estás bien- dijo Yugi mirando a Joey

- sí, y Tristán también- murmuró Yami

- pero dijiste que Kaiba no había matado a nadie- señaló el rubio. Se negaba a creer que Seto era un asesino, no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacer daño a alguien.

- lo que pasa es que ahora ya no es tan activo como antes- indicó Yami sentándose frente a ellos - hablaste con él?-

Joey asintió.

- vaya! eso sí es increíble, Kaiba no le dirige la palabra a nadie a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Seguramente no quería que denunciaras a Tristán y que su nombre y el de su corporación salieran en los periódicos, sería muy mala publicidad-

- me pareció que le creías más a Tristán- dijo el rubio un poco sentido con Yami

- no me malinterpretes, conozco de años a Tristán, pero si se trata de confiar en alguno de los dos, por supuesto que confío en ti- Joey le sonrió – pero si Kaiba estaba de por medio, no es extraño que Tristán intentara calmar las cosas después. Cuando Kaiba se enoja, nadie quiere estar cerca, mucho menos Tristán, intenta hacer negocios con Kaiba- mira al techo pensativamente – quizá también yo pueda entrar en algún negocio con él-

- de eso nada- dijo Yugi seriamente – no me quiero quedar viudo tan pronto y no dejarás huérfana a Isis-

Yami rió y después preguntó a Joey

- fue Roland el que te trajo a casa?-

- sí, él y Kaiba-

Ambos esposos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Tristán hizo que mi carta del dragón negro se rompiera y Kaiba me la arregló – contó el ojimiel mostrando su carta reparada.

- tengo entendido que juega muy bien y hasta ahora no hay quien le gane. Le dijiste que das clases a niños?- preguntó Yugi

Joey afirmó.

- ya, entonces es natural que fuera tan amable contigo- indicó Yami – y ahora que lo pienso, ya que se lleva tan bien con Joey podamos recibir entradas VIP para sus eventos- bromeó haciendo reír al rubio, pero no a Yugi.

- Joey no volverá a verlo, no quiero que corra peligro-

- no exageres Yugi- dijo el rubio

- aunque sean rumores, nadie nos garantiza que no sigue metido en la mafia, y yo no quiero arriesgarte, Joey, preferiría que te alejaras de ese hombre-

Joey estaba preocupado. Quería contarle que Seto lo había invitado a salir, pero no se atrevía. Se sentía mal porque nunca le había ocultado nada a Yugi, él era como su hermano y no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas. Pero era imposible que olvidara ese beso lleno de pasión que compartió con el castaño, de lo bien que se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Ya sólo pensaba en él. Ya sólo quería estar con él. Lo que le intrigaba era su reputación. Realmente sería un asesino?

- Joey, me escuchaste?- preguntó Yugi – no quiero verte cerca de un mafioso-

- te escuché Yugi- respondió el rubio

- pero no podemos negar que es muy bueno en los negocios- intervino Yami – cada negocio que hace lo convierte en ganancias-

- tal vez sea un yakuza- comentó Yugi con desconfianza

El rubio rodó los ojos. Ya estaba fastidiado de escuchar cosas malas de Seto. Yakuza? Sólo a Yugi se le ocurría tal cosa.

- me voy a dormir- dijo levantándose – los dejo para que sigan discutiendo si Kaiba es yakuza o no- les dijo con burla y se fue a su habitación.

Yugi lo miró partir reprobando su actitud.

- ese niño- bufó

Yami sonrió. Sabía por qué Yugi se preocupaba tanto por Joey. No podía culparlo, después de todo, los lazos que había entre ellos eran muy fuertes. Quizá mucho más fuertes que los lazos que los unían a ellos dos.

Joey subió las escaleras y antes de ir a su habitación, hizo una escala. Entró a una habitación pintada de color rosa, con muchos adornos y muñecos por todos lados. En medio, se encontraba una cunita blanca y dentro dormía tranquilamente una bebé de seis meses. La hija de Yami y Yugi. Sonriendo, el ojimiel se inclinó y acarició la cabecita, sintiendo la suavidad de su corto cabello tricolor herencia de sus padres. Pensó que alguna vez le gustaría tener un bebé. Lo cuidaría y le daría todo el amor y cariño que sus padres no le dieron. Adoraba a los niños y estaba seguro que tratar con ellos era una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, tal vez lo único bueno que sabía hacer. Sonrió con melancolía y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a su habitación. Una vez dentro se recargó en la puerta. Trató de parecer indiferente frente a sus amigos, pero ahora que estaba solo no tenía que fingir. No podía creer todo lo que habían dicho de Seto. Estaba seguro que no era una mala persona, él se habría dado cuenta cuando platicaron. Pero fue todo lo contrario. En sus ojos sólo podía ver a un hombre muy bondadoso, pero muy solo. Se había portado tan amable con él, hasta pudo ver en su mirada cariño.

Siempre tomaba en cuenta la opinión de Yugi, pero, él ya no era un niño y debía tomar sus propias decisiones. Le hubiera gustado que Yugi fuera más como Yami, que se preocupaba por él, pero moderadamente. En ese momento decidió que no se iba a dejar influenciar por lo que escuchara de Seto, mejor trataría de conocerlo mejor, o en ultima instancia preguntarle directamente. Además, aunque quisiera alejarse de él, no podría, Seto le gustaba demasiado. Desde que lo dejó no había podido dejar de pensar en él, y definitivamente lo iba a acompañar a ver el campo de duelos; aunque tuviera que mentirle a Yugi.

Siempre había sido un chico muy sensato, pero desde que Seto lo había tocado era como si se hubiera transformado en otro. Había experimentado algo que jamás había sentido: el deseo. Ahora ya sólo deseaba estar con Seto. Sabía que si ese castaño quería algo más, él no podría resistirse. No era muy experto en el tema del sexo, de hecho tenía nula experiencia. Pero eso no le importaba porque estaba seguro que en ese momento, si Seto se lo pedía, él se le iba a entregar con el alma.

Tenía pensado salir con él las veces que se lo pidiera. Había pasado toda su vida metido en su casa manteniendo a su padre sin tener ni una sola aventura excitante, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla. Si tenía que mentirle a su amigo, lo haría. Después de todo, era su vida.

Al otro día, Joey se despertó sin haber dormido mucho. La verdad es que estaba nervioso y se la pasó pensando en el ojiazul. Además se sentía un poco culpable por tener que mentirle a Yugi, él lo quería mucho y siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar. Incuso cuando se casó con Yami se ocupó de que no le faltara nada, pues siempre le enviaban regalos, aunque a veces los tenía que sacar de la basura donde su padre los tiraba.

Justo después del desayuno, Yami recibió una llamada de su trabajo. A parte de tener la tienda de juegos, era Director de un museo de arqueología en Sapporo. Al parecer había surgido un problema y necesitaban la presencia de Yami, y al ser su asistente, Yugi tendría que acompañarlo. Joey no pudo haber tenido mejor suerte.

- no me gusta que te quedes solo Joey- le dijo Yugi – te gustaría acompañarnos?-

- prefiero quedarme, Yugi, es que no conozco mucho la ciudad y me gustaría dar un paseo, además, dicen que la playa es muy agradable en esta época-

- pero…seguro que prefieres quedarte?- insistió Yugi

- Joey ya no es un niño- intervino Yami – recuérdalo Yugi, y tú sólo eres su amigo, no su hermano mayor-

Yugi ya no dijo nada.

- y Tristán?- preguntó el rubio. No quería topárselo y que le fuera con el chisme a Yami o a Yugi en caso de que lo viera con Seto.

- al parecer también va a salir de viaje por asuntos de negocios- respondió Yami cargando un par de maletas y saliendo para subirlas al auto.

- ya está, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse- resolvió Joey

- no irás a salir con Kaiba, verdad?- preguntó Yugi suspicazmente

El rubio lo miró fingiendo sorpresa.

- Yugi, cómo se te ocurre?!! Realmente piensas que una persona tan importante y millonaria como Seto Kaiba se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante y tonto como yo?!!-

Yugi frunció el ceño.

- tú no eres ni insignificante ni tonto, Joey- lo reprendió

Yami regresó.

- es hora de irnos Yugi-

- que tengan buen viaje- el rubio miró a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de Yugi – adiós pequeña- se despidió tomando sus manitas.

La bebe balbuceó y le sonrió.

- te cuidas mucho Joey- indicó el tricolor – no hables con extraños ni te alejes mucho de casa-

- ponte la ropa que te compramos- intervino Yami – y lígate a algún galán- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Joey rió.

- Yami!- regañó Yugi, después se volvió al rubio – no abras la puerta a algún desconocido mientras estamos fuera y no salgas solo por la noche-

Yami lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló.

- no aceptes dulces de desconocidos y no traigas ninguna mascota extraviada a casa- añadió alegremente el tricolor más alto.

- lo prometo- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras los despedía con la mano.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Joey se recargó en ella y todavía alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Yugi preguntando enojado a su esposo si se burlaba de él. El rubio sonrió y respiró tranquilo. Yugi nunca cambiaría. A veces sentía que se comportaba como si en realidad tuviera derechos sobre él, como si fueran familia. Lo aconsejaba, lo consentía. Y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, a él siempre le faltó cariño y todo el que Yugi quisiera darle era bien recibido. Sintió algo de pena por Isis cuando creciera, tenía un padre muy sobreprotector.

Después recordó su cita. Corrió a su habitación y abrió el armario. Se probó todos los trajes que sus amigos le habían comprado, pero al final se decidió por un conjunto sencillo y fresco color crema. Se dio un baño y cuando estuvo listo se miró en el espejo y por primera vez se sintió bien con lo que vestía.

Estaba muy nervioso, Seto llegaría en cualquier momento. Mientras trataba de acomodar su rebelde cabello frente al espejo, que ni aunque estuviera húmedo se acomodaba, sonó el timbre y no pudo evitar dar un salto. Tratando de tranquilizarse, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Seto, que lo saludó con la mano desde abajo. Joey le devolvió el saludo y volvió a meterse. Se echó un último vistazo frente al espejo dándose por vencido con su cabello, y salió de su habitación, pero a media escalera tuvo que regresar porque había olvidado ponerse los zapatos.

- Joey, tranquilo- se dijo mientras, ya listo, llegaba a la entrada principal

Aspiró profundamente y abrió.

- hola- dijo tratando de que no le temblara la voz

- hola- respondió el ojiazul amablemente – estás listo?-

Joey pensó rápidamente en los riesgos que estaba corriendo, en el peligro que pudiera haber, lo molesto que Yugi se iba a poner. Pero cuando vio a Seto a los ojos, dejó toda razón atrás.

- estoy listo- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Continuará…

**N/A:**

Disculpen lo corto de este capítulo, se que kerían leer ya la cita de Seto y Joey, pero será en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo, además, ya se acerca el lemon n.n

Espero k les haya gustado y merezca un review, x favor!! Aunk sea uno xk parece k no les gusta el fic T.T Si es así también me gustaría k me lo dijeran para tratar de mejorar o de plano ya no publicar.

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad! en compañía de sus seres queridos n.n Pásenla bonito!!

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 4**

Kaiba apenas podía dejar de mirar a ese chico rubio. Estaba encantador con aquella ropa color crema que le sentaba muy bien. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en él; en que no debería implicarlo en el asunto; pero no había tenido elección. Las ganas de estar con él fueron más fuertes, además, lo necesitaba. Había tenido mucha suerte de que Taylor lo llevara con al encuentro entre ellos que no se llevó a cabo. Era amigo de Yami y eso le ofrecía una conexión con el contacto que tanto necesitaba. El único obstáculo iba a ser Motou, que seguramente se iba a oponer a que Joey saliera con un mafioso.

Era increíble. Había conocido a muchas personas y había tenido muchas aventuras, pero el que más le interesaba era el rubio. No tenían nada que ver, eran todo lo contrario, pero le atraía. Desde luego, estaba el asunto de su pasado; Joey no tenía ni idea de quién era, en cambio pensaba que era encargado de la seguridad de la corporación. Le parecía un poco injusto ocultarle la verdad, pero aún no quería decírsela. No parecía el tipo de chico que se sintiera cómodo con un mafioso, aunque ya no perteneciera a esos asuntos. Y necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él.

Con suavidad, le tomó la mano entrelazando los dedos. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica al contacto, pero no dijeron nada. Únicamente se miraron.

- dónde están tus amigos?- preguntó el ojiazul

- fueron a Sapporo. Creo que hay un problema con el trabajo de Yami…Tristán también se fue-

- a Sapporo?- dijo Kaiba pensativo, después miró al rubio – he planeado algunas cosas para hoy que espero que te gusten-

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

Seto no le había preguntado nada y él no le iba a decir lo que Yugi opinaba. Ya había decidido que iba a fingir que no se había enterado quién era. Al principio sí le molestó el saber que le mintió, pero rápidamente se le pasó. La sola idea de pasar tiempo a su lado hizo que pensara en perdonarle cualquier cosa. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar de ese día, que quizá, podría ser el único que pasara a su lado y no lo iba a desperdiciar preocupándose.

Comenzaron a caminar y entonces Joey reparó en que la limosina no estaba, y Roland tampoco, sino que al otro lado de la calle había un deportivo azul que inmediatamente lo conquistó.

- Wow! Es hermoso!- exclamó

- sabía que te gustaría- comentó el castaño – quise traer éste porque es más veloz y no quería llamar mucho la atención con la limosina, además a veces creo que es como un imán para la prensa- comentó Seto, sabiendo que los de la prensa estaban acostumbrados a verlo viajar en limosina. Esperaba que nadie los molestara.

- aparte…- continuó - tampoco quería levantar sospechas…en caso de que tus amigos te hubieran dicho algo de mí-

- qué podrían haberme dicho?- preguntó el ojimiel con inocencia

Kaiba pareció aliviado con su respuesta a los ojos del rubio.

- qué les contaste tú?-

- que Tristán me atacó y que el jefe de seguridad me ayudó-

Cruzaron la calle y llegaron al auto. En ese momento un hombre pasó frente a ellos, era atractivo y se veía muy sofisticado. Miró a Kaiba seductoramente pero éste lo ignoró por completo. En cambio, le sonrió al rubio y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera y después él subió en el lado del conductor.

Joey sintió curiosidad por su falta de interés. Seto se dio cuenta.

- es por el auto- le dijo al rubio – un auto así atrae a muchas personas, aunque éste no sea mío – aclaró recordando que debía seguir con su actuación – no me agradan ese tipo de personas-

Joey no dijo nada y el ojiazul puso el motor en marcha y tomó una calle que los llevó directo al muelle.

- mira cuántos barcos!- exclamó el rubio mirando hacia el mar donde se veían varios barcos – ése de allá tiene velas negras- dijo señalando uno que iba mar adentro

- seguramente es de algún pirata- bromeó el ojiazul

El rubio le sonrió.

- debe ser-

Joey quiso mirarlo por más tiempo, pero le dio vergüenza y se giró para seguir contemplando los barcos. Pronto dieron vuelta en otra calle y después de algunos minutos la Corporación Kaiba apareció frente a ellos.

- a esta hora habrá mucha gente- dijo el rubio

Entraron al estacionamiento privado.

- sólo en los primeros pisos, pero te llevaré a uno exclusivo-

Kaiba estacionó el auto y le dijo al rubio que esperara porque él le abriría la puerta. Joey obedeció. No quería sentirse como una mujer, pero ese tipo de atenciones jamás nadie se las había dado y le emocionaba experimentarlas por primera vez. Así, el ojiazul abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a bajar.

- gracias- murmuró el rubio sin mirar al castaño, quien solamente sonrió levemente.

Se adentraron en un elevador y el castaño presionó el numero 12.

- subiremos hasta allá?- preguntó Joey

El ojiazul asintió.

- pero…-

- qué pasa?-

- no está ahí la oficina del señor Kaiba?-

- no, su oficina está en el piso 15, nosotros vamos a la plataforma de duelos que está en el piso 12- lo miró – te llevaría a la de la exposición pero en este momento debe estar a reventar-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron para caminar por un pasillo. Llegaron a una puerta doble que Kaiba abrió. Los ojos de Joey no pudieron abrirse más por la sorpresa. Su expresión no tenía precio y Seto lamentó no tener una cámara fotográfica para plasmar el momento. Pero bueno, al menos estaba el video de las cámaras de seguridad.

- es increíble!- Joey corrió hasta situarse frente a la enorme plataforma – un verdadero campo de duelos!!-

Para aumentar aún más su sorpresa, repentinamente las luces laterales e interiores de la plataforma se encendieron. Los cubículos donde se posicionaban los contrincantes descendieron y los tableros se activaron.

- espero que hayas traído tu carta cachorro, porque quiero un duelo contigo-

- pero…no tengo mi monte ahora, sólo traigo mi carta del dragón negro-

- eso no importa, puedes elegir las cartas que quieras- dijo Seto acercándose a un gabinete y abriéndolo mostrándole cientos de cartas.

El rubio se acercó pasmado ante lo que veía.

- jamás en mi vida había visto tantas cartas juntas!-

- puedes elegir las que desees-

Joey miró todas las cartas, no sabía ni por donde empezar. Cuando finalmente se decidió y formó su baraja, se giró buscando al castaño y lo encontró esperándolo en uno de los cubículos ya listo para el combate. Joey corrió a posicionarse en su lugar del otro lado.

- lamento la tardanza…pero es que no podía decidirme-

- está bien, pero espero que hayas elegido las mejores, porque te advierto que no voy a darte ningún tipo de ventaja-

El rubio sonrió de lado.

- eso espero- respondió

Después de que Seto indicara el funcionamiento del tablero a Joey, comenzaron el duelo. A pesar de que le dijo que no le daría ventajas, el castaño dejó pasar varias jugadas en las que fácilmente podría derrotarlo al instante. Pero no consideraba justo vencerlo tan rápido, después de todo, Seto estaba consciente que le llevaba mucha ventaja, pues él jugaba con su monte de cartas al que ya conocía perfectamente, mientras que Joey jugaba con una baraja desconocida. Aún así, al parecer del castaño, Joey jugaba muy bien, pues hubo jugadas que realizó el cachorro que en verdad lo sorprendieron. Pero el duelo terminó y hubo un vencedor.

- vaya!- exclamó el ojimiel cuando sus puntos de vida llegaron a ceros – he perdido!-

Los cubículos descendieron y ambos bajaron.

- jugaste muy bien- alabó el ojiazul

- no tan bien como tú, se nota que eres un experto-

- pero…no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, debí elegir un nuevo monte de cartas antes de comenzar-

- hmm…entonces tal vez debamos tener otro duelo la próxima vez, cada quien con su monte propio-

- estoy de acuerdo-

Se quedaron viendo perdiéndose en la mirada del otro por un momento. Seto levantó la mano lentamente sintiendo tremendas ganas de acariciar su mejilla. Pero cuando el rubio pensó que sentiría el contacto con la mano del castaño, éste la retiró rápidamente. Joey se sintió decepcionado por un momento, pero al instante se le pasó cuando sintió que Kaiba le tomaba de la mano y tiraba de él.

- ven, te llevaré a un lugar bonito para comer-

Joey no dijo nada, sólo se dejó guiar.

Descendieron nuevamente por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, abordaron el mismo auto y partieron.

Kaiba iba atento a su alrededor. Le preocupaba que alguien los estuviera siguiendo. Por eso en cuanto salieron de la Corporación, tomó rumbos desconocidos para el rubio y dio muchas vueltas, asegurándose con eso de que cualquiera que los estuviera siguiendo, se perdiera. Joey lo notó.

- parece que has tenido problemas con los reporteros- comentó

- sí, a veces llegan a ser pesados, sobre todo en momentos como éste, que quiero de total privacidad y que nadie nos moleste-

Joey le sonrió y miró hacia fuera; se dio cuenta de que salían hacia la autopista, entrando minutos después a un camino rodeado de árboles. Se relajó sintiendo como el viento golpeaba agradablemente su rostro y movía sus cabellos.

- quieres cubrirte el cabello?- preguntó el ojiazul mirando que los hilos rubios se agitaban libremente.

Joey negó.

- me fascina sentir el viento- respondió cerrando los ojos.

Kaiba rió.

- a mi también-

Seto meditó la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía cuando salía con alguien, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Normalmente cuando quería impresionar a alguien, lo que últimamente no sucedía, con la limosina bastaba. Pero por alguna razón se había imaginado que a Joey le sorprendería igual subir a la limosina, a algún auto deportivo de importación o a algún modelo americano. Así que en realidad no tenía en mente sorprenderlo con eso. Joey era muy sencillo y le daba igual si el auto era de una marca reconocida o no.

Dieron una vuelta y salieron del camino, adentrándose por otro igualmente rodeado de árboles. Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos cuando llegaron a una enorme barda con una reja negra. Se acercaban a una velocidad considerable y Joey pensó que se estrellarían contra la reja, pero pocos metros antes de llegar, se abrió automáticamente.

- cómo has hecho que se abriera?- preguntó el rubio impresionado

- con magia- respondió Seto

Joey rió.

Avanzaron un gran tramo más y entonces el ojimiel alcanzó a divisar una casa blanca con tejado caoba.

- vaya!- exclamó el rubio cuando vio lo grande que era, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando del otro lado de la casa, logró ver la playa y escuchó el sonido de las olas.

- te gusta?- preguntó el castaño – es un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante, nadie nos molestará aquí-

- pero…es de tu jefe, verdad?-

Kaiba asintió sin mirarlo.

- no se molestará que estemos aquí?-

- no, recuerdas que te hablé de ciertos privilegios que tenía por ser su persona de más confianza?- Joey asintió – pues usar su casa cuando él no está es uno de esos privilegios, además, él tiene otra casa en una zona de la ciudad y normalmente se la pasa allá-

- oh, ya veo- el rubio contempló parte del lugar

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Seto se quedó pensando que no todo lo que le dijo a Joey era mentira. Era verdad que él mismo era su persona de más confianza, y sí tenía otra casa en la Ciudad donde residía normalmente porque a la casa de la playa sólo iba algunas veces.

-me imagino que este lugar te viene muy bien con el trabajo que tienes- dijo el ojimiel cuando siguieron avanzando, sacando bruscamente al castaño de sus pensamientos.

- eh?- preguntó Seto confundido

- seguridad- aclaró Joey

Kaiba sonrió, se distrajo y casi lo echa a perder.

- es cierto, la verdad es que esta casa me viene muy bien para relajarme y olvidarme del trabajo-

Llegaron a la entrada y Kaiba estacionó el auto. Bajaron y el ojiazul condujo al rubio al interior. Al entrar, Joey tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar de la impresión. El suelo era de mármol y las paredes estaban tapizadas con muy fino material. A la vista del rubio, todo era impresionante, y sin duda, bastante elegante.

- jamás en mi vida había visto tanto lujo- dijo, pero al instante se arrepintió. No quería quedar en vergüenza frente a Seto.

- quisieras conocer la casa?-

- claro-

Nuevamente, Kaiba tomó de la mano a Joey y lo condujo a la sala. Era grande, con muebles cómodos a la vista, había algunos cuadros, lámparas, enormes ventanas que daban hacia un jardín, entre otras cosas, y para rematar, un piano color blanco en le centro. Joey estaba maravillado, y siguió así mientras visitaban también el estudio.

- el señor Kaiba debe ser muy considerado con sus empleados si puedes darte el lujo de ocupar su casa cuando no está- comentó – crees que tendrá una vacante para mí?- preguntó bromeando

Seto sonrió.

- tal vez- respondió simplemente

Continuaron con su recorrido.

- pero…no veo ningún aparato de televisión- le dijo al castaño

- eso está en una habitación especial, con el resto del equipo de seguridad. Roland también tiene un equipo en su habitación-

- Roland también vive aquí?-

- bueno…él cuida de la casa cuando…eh…por el jefe, como yo cuando tengo guardia y no puedo quedarme-

Joey no preguntó más. Simplemente se giró simulando contemplar algunos libros. Sabía que Seto le mentía y se sintió un poco molesto, pero después sintió ganas de reír. Al parecer, Seto no era bueno para mentir, al menos no a él, porque de vez en cuando parecía que se le olvidaba su papel de guardia de seguridad. Quizá el castaño se sentía tan relajado a su lado que sus defensas se desbloqueaban y se le olvidaba seguir con su mentira. Joey suspiró deseando que así fuera.

- debe ser maravilloso vivir al lado del océano- dijo el ojimiel acercándose a la ventana del fondo.

- así es, aunque cuando es temporada de fuertes vientos es un poco estresante- dijo Seto colocándose a su lado – el golpe de las olas se escucha bastante fuerte, como el rugido de un dragón-

Joey lo miró y le sonrió.

- como el rugido de un dragón blanco de ojos azules?-

Seto lo miró extrañado por la pregunta.

- cómo sabes…?-

- es tu car…la carta favorita de tu jefe, no?-

- te diste cuenta?-

- esa es una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar- con la mirada le señaló una pequeña estatua de bronce sobre el escritorio en forma de dragón ojiazul con las alas extendidas.

- además, todas las pinturas de la sala tienen un dragón blanco-

Seto se sintió tonto. Era obvio que se diera cuenta. Prácticamente cada habitación de esa casa tenía por lo menos dos objetos que aludían a su carta favorita. Por un momento pensó que Joey ya lo había descubierto, pero entonces recordó que no podía ser, porque en su duelo él no había sacado ni una de las tres cartas del dragón blanco ojiazul que tenía en su baraja.

- el señor Kaiba tiene cierta devoción a esa carta- lo miró sintiéndose extraño al hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona – te parece absurdo?-

- por supuesto que no- negó Joey inmediatamente – es algo parecido a lo que yo siento por mi carta del dragón negro de ojos rojos- rió -si tuviera tanto dinero como él, creo que también me rodearía de objetos con su imagen- lo miró a los ojos – me parece genial!-

Seto le sonrió.

- tú eres genial- lo tomó nuevamente de la mano – vamos, te mostraré el resto de la casa-

- podemos ir al jardín?- preguntó Joey mientras era conducido fuera del estudio – desde la ventana pude ver que es hermoso-

- claro-

Doblaron por una habitación y llegaron a una puerta lateral de vidrio que los condujo al exterior. Tal como Joey dijo, era hermoso. Había un estanque que ocupaba la tercera parte del jardín donde se podía ver que nadaban algunos peces. El rubio corrió hacia él.

- se conecta con la playa- dijo Seto cuando llegó a su lado – los peces que ves provienen directamente del mar-

Joey también pudo ver en el fondo un pequeño arrecife.

- me gusta- le dijo al castaño – es bueno saber que tanto los peces como el arrecife están bien cuidados- lo volteó a ver – podemos ir a la playa?-

Kaiba asintió.

- la sección de la casa tiene un espacio privado en la playa así que podemos caminar con tranquilidad-

Entraron a la casa nuevamente y salieron por otra puerta que daba a unas escaleras de madera. Bajaron por ellas y llegaron a la playa. Inmediatamente, Joey se quitó los zapatos para sentir la arena.

- vamos quítatelos!- animó a Seto – se siente bien-

Seto dudó un momento pero al ver a rubio tan entusiasmado decidió darle gusto. Se descalzó y caminó hacia Joey quien ya había salido corriendo para meter los pies en el agua.

- ten cuidado con los cangrejos, cachorro-

El rubio giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Caminó fuera del agua y se colocó junto al castaño.

- me gusta mucho el mar-

- a mi también-

Cuando el ojiazul le dijo eso notó cierto tono de sensualidad en su voz, se volteó y se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente. Se puso nervioso.

- q-qué pasa?-

Seto se acercó a él y tocó su cabeza.

- me gusta tu cabello- dijo el castaño – es muy suave, además, ese estilo desordenado te queda muy bien-

Joey se sonrojó - me alegra que te guste porque no se acomoda con nada-

- así está perfecto- sonrió

Joey lo miró un poco apenado.

- me gusta cuando sonríes así…te ves…muy…muy…apuesto-

Kaiba lo miró sorprendiéndose por la confesión, pero después rió levemente.

- eres muy directo, es que no sabes mentir?-

- a veces no me puedo contener- respondió Joey – además, mentir es una perdida de tiempo, complica las cosas- dijo con naturalidad.

El ojiazul desvió la mirada y dejó de acariciar el cabello rubio.

- tienes razón, lo complica todo-

En ese momento, una mujer de mediana edad, apareció por la parte superior de la escalera y le hizo una señal al castaño desde lejos.

- parece que la comida está lista, te gusta el filete de pescado?-

Joey meditó un momento.

- creo que sí- respondió finalmente. Creía haberlo probado alguna vez en la casa de Yugi.

- entonces vamos-

Esta vez, Seto no lo tomó de la mano y Joey se sintió triste por eso. Tal vez no fue buena idea decirle aquello de las mentiras. Seguramente lo hizo sentir culpable. Con un suspiro de resignación fue tras el castaño.

En silencio entraron a la casa nuevamente por la puerta del jardín. Joey se sentía incómodo, no le gustaba ese silencio.

- las flores son preciosas- comentó para romper el silencio

-me gusta que el jardín luzca muy bien-

Seto le sonrió levemente y Joey se sintió muy aliviado con ese gesto. Entraron a la casa y el castaño ordenó que les sirvieran la comida en la terraza, desde donde podían contemplar el mar y el cielo. Comieron tranquilamente. Joey habló animadamente mientras Seto lo escuchaba fascinado, respondiéndole de vez en cuando a las preguntas que le hacía cuando no estaba comiendo. Le sorprendió su forma de comer tan desinhibida. Joey no fingía reglas de etiqueta absurdas, y eso le agradaba. No era como con sus otras citas, las cuales fingían comer poco y mostraban modales exagerados, simplemente porque creían que así le agradarían. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues Seto estaba harto de tanta falsedad.

Hablaron de varias cosas, como del duelo de monstruos, tácticas de juego, incluso Joey le pidió a Seto que le contara algunas jugadas especiales. Durante la plática, Seto se enteró que el postre favorito de Joey era el pastel de chocolate, y Joey se enteró de que el único postre que a Seto le gustaba era la tarta de limón. Cuando terminaron de comer, Joey pidió a Seto que bajaran nuevamente al jardín porque le había gustado mucho, y éste aceptó queriendo darle gusto en todo. Después de un rato se dieron cuenta de que el cielo estaba nublado.

- parece que se avecina una tormenta- dijo el castaño mirando el cielo

- que extraño, apenas cuando caminábamos por la playa el sol estaba brillando-

- el clima de esta ciudad es muy peculiar. Te gustan las tormentas?-

- me gusta el sonido de la lluvia, pero no me gustan los relámpagos- desvió la mirada apenado – la verdad es que me asustan-

El castaño lo miró con ternura y rió. Después lo miró con interés. Lo recorrió con sus ojos azules. Joey se veía tan enérgico y a la vez tan delicado, sobre todo con aquel conjunto color crema que vestía. Se veía demasiado atractivo y Seto se preguntó cómo se vería sin nada encima.

Para su gran suerte y como si el cielo le regalara una respuesta a sus pensamientos, comenzó a llover a raudales. Joey dio un respingo mientras sentía como la lluvia lo empapaba. Entre risas, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron de vuelta a la casa hasta un tejado que los protegió del agua. Allí de pie, Seto volvió a recorrer a Joey con la mirada, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad, y con una expresión que el ojimiel no alcanzaba a descifrar. Pero al querer sacudirse el agua de su ropa, entendió a la perfección el motivo de aquella mirada. Su ropa se había vuelto completamente transparente. Era como si estuviera completamente desnudo.

Seto contempló con deleite como Joey se sonrojó al instante y rápidamente intentó cubrirse con las manos. Pero fue más rápido y enseguida lo arrinconó contra la pared. Lo sujetó de las muñecas levantándolas a lado de su cabeza mientras con la rodilla le separaba las piernas. Los ojos azules no se separaban de los pezones, erectos por el frío, del rubio.

De manera instintiva, Joey comenzó a forcejear.

- tranquilo cachorro, no voy a hacerte daño- susurró el castaño cerca de su oído – confía en mí-

Joey sintió un escalofrío y Seto miró sus labios con ansiedad para después apoderarse de ellos.

- eres hermoso- murmuró el castaño sobre sus labios, mientras veía que el rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados al igual que su boca, deseando más contacto. Contacto que obtuvo, pues el castaño mordisqueo sus labios suavemente. Le soltó una de sus muñecas y le acarició la mejilla lentamente. La mente de Kaiba le decía que iba muy rápido, pero no podía detenerse.

Y Joey tampoco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los abrió despacio cuando Seto se separó, perdiéndose en las lagunas azules. Entonces lanzó la prudencia al viento y rodeó el cuello del castaño, iniciando un nuevo beso.

Apenas pudieron separarse por falta de aire. Se miraron fijamente y en esa mirada sólo encontraron deseo. Seto no necesitó más que eso para tomar de la mano al rubio y prácticamente arrastrarlo a su habitación.

**N/A:**

Lamento dejarlo hasta ahí, pero ya no me daba tiempo de seguir con más, esto de los exámenes finales es fastidioso. Espero k hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y k tengan un bonito año con mucho Yaoi n.n

Bueno, agradezco a Águila Fanel y Zhura k son las únicas k me dejaron review para el capi pasado. Me alegra saber k les gustó. La verdad estoy algo desanimada xk creo k este fic no gusta mucho. He pensado k es mejor k me den su dirección de mail para k les mande los capítulos k siguen, si es k los kieren. Estoy pensando hacerlo así ya para no publicar directamente a la página k es más tardado. K opinan? Aunk espero k me sigan apoyando.

Saludos. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Disculpen la demora n.n me declaro culpable…espero k este capítulo sea de su agrado.

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 5**

Aún emocionado por las nuevas sensaciones, Joey se preguntaba hacia dónde lo llevaba el castaño con tanta prisa. Su duda fue resuelta cuando, después de subir rápidamente las escaleras y casi correr por un pasillo, pararon frente a una puerta. Seto la abrió y jaló al rubio dentro, cerrando detrás. Apenas le dio tiempo de ver una gran ventana al fondo y una cama a su izquierda, cuando su campo visual fue obstruido por el rostro del ojiazul que nuevamente se acercaba para besarlo. Él por supuesto no se resistió.

Kaiba apretó su cuerpo contra el del rubio en un movimiento suave y sensual que hizo temblar a ambos. Después, lo sujetó de los muslos para hacer chocar sus caderas.

Joey gimió despacio, pero más que escucharse como un gemido de placer, al castaño le sonó como una queja. Se separó un poco para mirar lo que ocurría.

- estás bien?- preguntó

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo. Cómo explicarle lo que sentía? Se notaba que Seto tenía mucha experiencia, en cambio él jamás en su vida había pasado por una experiencia parecida. Ahora ya no sabía si quería continuar. La inseguridad lo invadió repentinamente; cómo iba a actuar? Y si lo decepcionaba?

Seto entendió la mirada que los ojos miel intentaban ocultar.

- ya veo- sonrió levemente acariciando su mejilla – discúlpame, voy muy rápido, verdad?-

Joey no le respondió.

- está bien cachorro, ahora no es el momento-

No era el momento? Se preguntó el rubio. Entonces cuando sería? Seguramente no volvería a ver al castaño nunca más y se arrepentiría el resto de su vida el ser tan cobarde y no haberse atrevido a lo que su cuerpo y su corazón tanto deseaban.

Kaiba se iba a alejar, pero el ojimiel lo abrazó, acercándolo nuevamente a su cuerpo.

- ahora es el momento, Seto, es sólo que…yo…- desvió la mirada

El ojiazul besó sus cabellos rubios.

- está bien, iré más despacio- le aseguró mientras lo separaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – pero…estás seguro de esto? Si no es así debes decírmelo, te prometo que no me molestaré-

Joey lo miró más tranquilo, aunque sentía claramente como le temblaban las piernas.

- estoy seguro- le respondió consiguiendo que su voz se escuchara segura.

Kaiba sonrió y volvió a atraerlo hacia él para besarlo suavemente y morder levemente sus labios – así está mejor?- preguntó mientras acariciaba su costado y un par de dedos rozaban la piel de su abdomen.

Mejor? Se preguntó el rubio. Tan sólo esas leves caricias eran una tortura, y justo cuando pensó que no podría haber algo mejor, una de las manos de Seto bajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla.

- mmm…- suspiró Joey separándose milímetros de los labios del castaño

Seto sonrió y dirigió sus labios hacia el blanco cuello, asegurándose de rozar cada parte de su piel. El rubio ladeó su cabeza al sentir como Seto succionaba un poco en algunas zonas del cuello.

- ven- susurró el castaño tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a la cama, donde lo hizo recostar recargando su espalda en los almohadones, olvidándose los dos de que estaban empapados por la reciente lluvia.

Seto miró a Joey con deseo y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, esta vez con hambre, abriendo la boca del rubio con algo de rudeza, pues se moría de ganas de probar aún más de él. Y así lo hizo, se deleitó con cada parte de esa boca que sabía a miel.

Joey apenas podía respirar, sentía que se sofocaba pero en ningún momento pensó en separar sus labios de los del castaño. Nunca lo habían besado así y le fascinaba. Pronto, los botones de su camisa fueron abiertos, dejando descubierto su pecho. El castaño no tardó en saborear esa piel suave y blanca, muy despacio, deteniéndose en alguna parte que llamara su atención, mientras escuchaba los suspiros de su, próximamente amante. Condujo sus labios hasta uno de los rosados pezones y lo besó, después comenzó a succionar y lamer.

- mmm…- Joey se mordió los labios al sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo y un calor en la zona más íntima de su cuerpo. Levantó un poco la cabeza y miró cómo Seto se apoderaba de cada uno de sus pezones, alternando las caricias con sus labios y su mano, sintiendo un pellizco o pequeña mordida algunas veces. Volvió a recostarse sin dejar de sentir los labios del castaño en su pecho. Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Kaiba deseaba ir más rápido, pero con todas sus fuerzas trataba de contenerse. Joey se veía tan excitante que no podía parar de besar su piel. Sentía que su pecho ardía. No recordaba haber sentido eso con sus otras relaciones. Definitivamente Joey era diferente a los demás.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaban ávidamente por su espalda y pecho, mientras que sus labios volvían al cuello levemente arqueado del rubio.

- no puedo parar- dijo el ojiazul con la voz un poco ronca por el deseo

- no…no lo hagas- alcanzó a decir el rubio sintiendo su piel erizarse a cada toque y un calor que comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y se concentraba en su sexo. Joey no esperaba que Seto se detuviera en sus caricias, al contrario, si se detenía ahora tal vez hasta sería capaz de golpearlo.

Seto se quitó la camisa rápidamente y volvió a su lugar sobre el rubio, para rozar su piel con la suya. Lo besó nuevamente de los labios bajando hasta el abdomen y ahí se incorporó. Lo miró un momento y después, con una mirada segura, comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones. El rubio solo lo miraba maravillado por las nuevas sensaciones. Seto se veía tan bien, tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto y deseable, que sentía que sus manos le picaban por las ganas que tenía de tocarlo; y el castaño se dio cuenta de eso. Sonriendo, tomó ambas manos del rubio con mucho cariño, y lentamente las posó sobre su pecho y comenzó a moverlas sobre su piel, para darle ánimos al rubio de que lo acaricia. Entonces lo soltó, y después de un par de segundos en los que el rubio se veía inseguro, comenzó a acariciarlo. Kaiba disfrutó de esas manos tímidas sobre su piel un momento, y siguió con su trabajo de despojar de sus pantalones al cachorro.

Una vez los pantalones estuvieron en el suelo, Seto deslizó el resto de la ropa por sus piernas, dejándolo desnudo al fin. Inmediatamente Joey se sonrojó aún más y movió sus manos intentando cubrirse, pero el castaño se lo impidió. Las tomó y las colocó a un lado de su cabeza.

- no me digas que te da vergüenza?- le preguntó – no lo puedo creer-

- p-pues aunque no parezca…soy un poco tímido…además…esta es la primera vez que yo…-

Seto lo silenció con un beso.

- lo se- dijo sobre sus labios – y me encanta-

Joey tembló cuando Seto volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, pero ahora tanto sus manos como sus labios se dirigían a su parte baja. Su corazón se aceleró y se removió inquieto mientras le acariciaba en lugares donde no lo había tocado nadie, mucho menos de esa manera. El castaño bajó su rostro repartiendo besos por cada lugar que descubría. Llegó hasta la parte íntima del rubio y ahí se detuvo. Notó que su miembro estaba levemente levantado, pero el quería que estuviera completamente erecto. Así que hizo que el rubio abriera sus piernas y una de ellas la flexionara, para besar el interior de su muslo.

Joey comenzaba a desinhibirse y a gemir más fuerte, sobre todo cuando sentía el cabello del castaño rozar su miembro, que se levantaba cada vez más.

- Seto- exclamó el rubio en un gemido de placer

Al escuchar su nombre en tan melodioso tono, el castaño levantó la mirada un poco para ver a su cachorro. Lo miró con los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, y le fascinó lo que veía. Decidió que era hora de seguir, pues él ya estaba demasiado excitado. Condujo su boca hasta el miembro ya erecto del rubio y comenzó a besar y lamer la longitud.

- aaahhh…S-Se-Seto…aaahhh-

El cuerpo del rubio se arqueó al sentir que la parte más sensible de su cuerpo era degustada de aquella forma. Cuando Seto se dio cuenta de que el rubio pronto estallaría, detuvo sus movimientos. Joey se quejó y levantó su cabeza mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, para ver por qué el castaño se había detenido. Pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Kaiba se levantó y comenzó a desabrocharse su pantalón para bajarlo al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, haciéndolos con el pie hacia un lado. Se quedó parado un momento para que Joey pudiera verlo bien. Y eso precisamente estaba haciendo el ojimiel. Lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y deseo. Definitivamente Seto era perfecto para él.

Al ojiazul le gustó demasiado esa mirada cautivada por él y sintió que se excitaba aún más. Volvió a recostarse entre las piernas del rubio y sobre su pecho para besarlo otra vez. Mientras lo hacía, alargó una de sus manos hasta abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un tubo con lubricante. Se sentó entre las piernas del rubio mientras le sonreía.

- qué es eso?- preguntó Joey al ver que el castaño lo untaba en su dedos.

- es para facilitar nuestra unión- respondió Kaiba. No quiso decirle que era para que no le doliera tanto pues no quería asustarlo y mucho menos que se arrepintiera de continuar. Después llevó sus dedos a la entrada del rubio bajo su atenta mirada y comenzó a penetrarlo. Al sentir que algo entraba a su cuerpo, Joey dio un respingo, intentando cerrar las piernas inconscientemente.

- tranquilo, sólo son mis dedos, debes relajarte-

Joey vio la mirada tranquila que Seto le dirigía y respiró hondo mientras se recostaba. Entonces Seto continuó y agradeció haber estimulado al cachorro antes porque a esas alturas ya estaba muy excitado y pronto se encontró con tres de sus dedos moviéndose dentro.

El rubio gemía, se mordía los labios intentando no gritar; los dedos del castaño dentro de su cuerpo lo estaban volviendo loco. Su miembro comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba atención urgente y como parecía que el castaño estaba muy entretenido con sus dedos jugando dentro de él, decidió darse alivio él solo. Levantó su mano para comenzar a masturbarse. Pero justo antes de llegar, la mano del castaño lo detuvo.

- alto- le dijo – aún no-

Los dedos del castaño abandonaron su interior y sus manos se posaron en sus glúteos.

- estás listo?- preguntó Kaiba agitado. La verdad es que, aunque parecía muy seguro, estaba nervioso, no recordaba haberse sentido así con nadie más. Esperaba no lastimarlo, nunca había estado con alguien virgen y eso lo atemorizaba un poco, si lastimaba a su cachorro no se lo perdonaría jamás.

- e-estoy l-listo- respondió el ojimiel

Al escuchar esto, Kaiba levantó la cadera del rubio aún sujetándolo de sus glúteos y los separó ligeramente. Se inclinó y dirigió su miembro hasta posar la punta en la entrada del rubio.

- Seto- lo llamó Joey y el ojiazul lo miró – despacio, sí?-

El ojiazul sonrió – por supuesto- le aseguró

Sin dejar de mirar los ojos mieles de su cachorro comenzó a penetrarlo. Lo hizo muy despacio, sintiendo cada roce al entrar y deleitándose con el cúmulo de sensaciones que se le vinieron encima.

- ahrg...ahgg…- Joey se quejó del dolor al sentir que Seto se adentraba en él. Apretó los ojos y arrugó las sabanas con fuerza. Kaiba se detuvo.

- estás…bien?-

Se preocupó porque Joey no le respondió, tan sólo respiraba agitadamente, pero no abría los ojos.

- cachorro?- llamó angustiado – voy a salir-

- n-no!- exclamó – no…Seto…espera…sólo un…poco-

El ojiazul reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y no se movió, no lo haría hasta que Joey estuviera listo. Tiernamente comenzó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos y después su miembro despacio, de arriba hacia abajo. El rubio comenzó a reaccionar.

- ahh…Seto…si-gue- movió la cadera un poco y entonces el castaño supo que podía continuar. Se movió unos milímetros pero el rostro del rubio era la viva imagen del dolor y se dio cuenta de que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- está bien- dijo el castaño – será mejor que seas tú el que se mueva-

Joey lo miró sin entender muy bien.

- vamos, muévete tú, vayamos a tu ritmo-

- p-pero yo…no se cómo- confesó el rubio avergonzado.

– sólo empuja contra mí-

Joey obedeció y despacio movió su cuerpo hacia abajo, arrugando levemente el ceño por el dolor.

- hazlo despacio, cachorro-

Kaiba nuevamente comenzó a acariciar el miembro del rubio ayudándolo a estimularse, lo que surtió el efecto esperado. Joey ya estaba muy sensible y enseguida comenzó a gemir y empujar el miembro del castaño hacia su interior. Pronto sintió que el dolor disminuía y que el placer crecía. Fue entonces cuando el ojiazul comenzó a moverse también, entrando por completo en el cuerpo del cachorro, sacándoles a ambos un jadeo ahogado.

- aahhh…aahhh…ahhh- gemía Joey arqueando su espalda con cada empuje que daba el castaño hacia dentro. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y las embestidas más profundas. Ambos se movían al mismo tiempo encontrando una sincronización perfecta.

Kaiba se inclinó para apoderarse de los labios semiabiertos del rubio, que lo recibió gustoso rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos.

- aahhh…m-más…S-Seto…ahhh…más!- pedía el rubio entre los labios de su amante.

Kaiba aumentó el ritmo y saboreó el cuello del rubio, sintiendo una calidez que lo embargaba.

- aahhh…Joey- jadeó en su oído, haciéndolo temblar.

Vibrantes oleadas de cálidas sensaciones comenzaron a alcanzarlos hasta llevarlos a un estado febril. Cuando el rubio pensó que no podía alcanzar más placer, el pene de Seto alcanzó un punto en su interior que lo hizo gritar.

- AAHHH…AAHHH…SETO!!-

El castaño no se detuvo. Sabiendo que había tocado el punto más sensible del rubio, se movió aún más fuerte, queriendo llegar más adentro. Los movimientos eran casi dolorosos, incontenibles.

- ahh…c-cachorro…aahhh…-

Ambos gemían incontrolablemente sintiendo que pronto explotarían. Joey se abrazó a la espalda del ojiazul.

- Seto…ahhh…no…ahh…no puedo más…para-

El castaño se recargó en sus brazos levantándose un poco para darse más impulso y aumentó el ritmo haciendo que Joey arqueara la espalda y rasguñara la suya mientras eyaculaba.

- AAAHHHH!!- gimió fuertemente el ojimiel al sentir su semen salir con potencia manchándolos a ambos.

Seto no se quedó atrás. Con un gemido prolongado, pero no tan fuerte como el del rubio, eyaculó segundos después en su interior de manera abundante, sacándole un suave gemido al llenarlo con el líquido caliente. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, que en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarlo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

- Seto…sentiste…sentiste eso?- preguntó Joey cuando logró normalizar un poco su respiración.

- claro que lo sentí- susurró el castaño contra el cuello húmedo del rubio dando después tiernos besos en la zona hasta alcanzar sus labios – nunca he estado tan excitado en mi vida- confesó sonriéndole con cariño. Levantó el cuerpo un poco para comenzar a retirarse de su interior. Joey gimió despacito mientras Seto se retiraba. Kaiba se colocó a un lado y lo atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

El ojimiel se abrazó a la cintura del castaño y sonrió recostado contra su pecho. Tenía una enorme sensación de dicha, podría acabarse el mundo y a él no le importaría, no mientras estuviera en los brazos de Seto. Se sentía parte de él por completo y sabía que el castaño quedaría en su cuerpo para siempre. Ese pensamiento sólo se nubló al preguntarse si sería esta la última vez que estaría con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba atardeciendo cuando un par de ojos miel se abrieron despacio. La habitación estaba iluminada levemente por las luces del exterior que entraban por la ventana. Joey estaba recostado hacia abajo con la espalda descubierta y el resto del cuerpo cubierto por una sábana de seda; y el rostro apoyado de costado en una almohada. Lo primero que vio al acostumbrar sus ojos, fue el hermoso y fino rostro del castaño. Se encontraba en la misma posición que él, con la diferencia de que no había sábana alguna que lo cubriera. Joey se sonrojó al darse cuenta y sonrió admirándolo. Nunca se imaginó que algún día despertaría de esa forma, con un hombre tan apuesto y sensual durmiendo a su lado, y mucho menos desnudo. Suspiró y llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del castaño para acariciarla con cariño. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y sintió enormes ganas de besarlo. Se acercó despacio, cuidando de que el ojiazul no despertara, y lo besó suavemente. Se separó al sentir que el castaño se movía.

- hola- saludó el rubio cuando el par de zafiros aparecieron.

Por respuesta recibió un rápido beso - hola cachorro-

Se miraron largo tiempo y fue el turno de ojiazul de acariciar el rostro del rubio.

- no quise ir demasiado rápido- habló – tal vez debimos esperar, pero…te deseaba demasiado y cuando comencé a tocarte, no pude parar-

Joey lo miró angustiado – te…te arrepientes?-

- por supuesto que no- aseguró Kaiba tranquilizando al ojimiel

- la verdad es…que yo también perdí el control cuando me tocaste- reconoció

El castaño volvió a besarlo.

- bueno, al menos dime si te gustó- sonrió

- ha sido la experiencia más increíble de mi vida- dijo apenado – me encantó-

- a mí también me gustó mucho-

Joey no pensaba que Seto fuera alguien que se tomara el sexo en serio, sino todo lo contrario, aunque él lo estaba mirando muy serio en ese momento. Quiso preguntar el por qué de esa mirada, pero Kaiba se le adelantó.

- Joey- dijo el castaño con voz profunda – tengo que confesarte que…es la primera vez que he estado con alguien virgen- lo miró preocupado – te he hecho mucho daño?-

Joey negó inmediatamente – sólo un poco, pero pasará, no te preocupes-

Seto se sintió más tranquilo. Se levantó de la cama y la rodeó.

- vamos a relajarnos, te parece?-

- relajarnos?- preguntó el rubio mientras se giraba

- sí, en el jacuzzi- lo levantó en brazos antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa

- Seto, no es necesario que me lleves, yo puedo…-

- no lo creo, prefiero que sea así- besó sus labios y al entrar al baño lo dejó sentado a un lado del jacuzzi, junto a una fila de botellitas de cristal con líquidos de colores.

Mientras el castaño abría los grifos y preparaba algunas toallas, Joey admiró el lugar. Todo era blanco, enorme y muy lujoso. A parte del jacuzzi había una tina y a un lado una regadera rodeada con cancel transparente. Un poco más apartada, había una pequeña mesa con velas aromáticas, el inodoro a un lado, al frente un lavamanos y sobre éste un enorme espejo. Junto al lavamanos estaba el gabinete de donde el castaño sacaba algunas toallas.

Cuando el jacuzzi por fin estuvo lleno, el castaño volvió a tomar al rubio en brazos y lo sumergió despacio en el agua caliente. Joey se sentía muy bien, aunque el contacto con el agua hizo que le escociera un poco su entrada.

- auch!- se quejó

Kaiba, que se estaba sentando a su lado se preocupó.

- me lo temía- murmuró disculpándose con la mirada – te duele mucho?- acarició su cabello.

- no, ya está pasando- sonrió – no te preocupes-

Seto tomó una botellita que contenía un líquido amarillo. Vertió un poco sobre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del rubio.

- es una loción relajante- le explicó – se unta en todo el cuerpo durante el baño- lo hizo voltearse y comenzó a masajear su espalda.

El rubio cerró los ojos disfrutando.

- cachorro, me encuentras muy mayor para ti?-

La pregunta sorprendió al rubio que se giró al momento.

- claro que no- respondió riendo. Después, le miró el pecho y los brazos. Era tan varonil y lo recordó en la cama sobre él, moviéndose frenéticamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

Kaiba rió – cachorro travieso- le dijo – buenos recuerdos?- preguntó burlonamente.

Joey hizo una mueca y le tiró agua en la cara, Seto se la devolvió y el rubio lo intentó de nuevo, pero el ojiazul fue más rápido y lo sostuvo por las muñecas para después apretarlo contra su cuerpo y besarlo.

- tienes suerte de que esté cansado y tú dolorido- dijo contra sus labios

- me parece que eres muy apasionado- dijo el rubio riendo. Soltó sus manos rodeándole el cuello y besándolo con pasión.

- espera cachorro- lo separó – esto es una locura, no podemos liarnos así-

Joey se recostó sobre el hombro del castaño.

- estás seguro?-

Kaiba besó su cabello húmedo por el vapor que desprendía el agua caliente, y acarició su espalda.

- no te imaginas lo que pasará- dijo preocupado – vamos a desearnos todo el tiempo, la gente se dará cuenta-

- a mí no me importa, a ti sí?-

Seto suspiró sin dejar de abrazarlo – lamentablemente sí cachorro, no sabes quién soy y lo peligroso que podría ser todo esto, no quiero hacerte daño-

- nunca me harás daño, lo sé- dijo el ojimiel muy seguro, y entonces recordó lo que Yami y Yugi le habían dicho sobre él y sintió un poco de miedo. Entonces era verdad? Kaiba se dio cuenta de su temor y lo separó para mirarlo.

- ya lo sabes?- preguntó – ya sabías quién era desde que te fui a buscar al hotel, verdad?-

Joey bajó la mirada y asintió. Kaiba se alejó y salió del jacuzzi. Se secó con una toalla y se colocó una bata.

- Seto…-

- quién te lo dijo?-

- me lo dijeron Yami y Yugi-

Kaiba se preguntó qué terribles cosas le habrían contado de él. Él ya no pertenecía a la mafia, pero no podía decírselo, no podía dejar de ser desconfiado por más que lo intentara.

- por qué fingiste todo este tiempo no saberlo?- preguntó algo molesto – querías jugar?-

- no- se apresuró a responder el rubio – no es eso, yo sólo…quería que fueras tú el que me lo dijera-

- debiste decírmelo desde que fui a buscarte-

- pero…- Joey frunció el ceño – por qué eres tú el que se molesta? Yo soy el que debería pedirte explicaciones, fuiste tú el que mintió primero, y no había razón para que lo hicieras-

Seto abrió los ojos. El tono de voz del rubio había cambiado impresionándolo momentáneamente. Meditó lo que el cachorro le había dicho, tenía parte de razón.

- no te mentí…sólo oculté algunos detalles- se revolvió el cabello castaño – tu me confundiste con el guardia de seguridad-

- y qué te costaba sacarme de mi error?- seguía molesto

- pensé que era mejor así, no creí que volveríamos a vernos, pero después me di cuenta que quería pasar más tiempo contigo-

El ojimiel suavizó la mirada.

- quería que me conocieras sin que otras opiniones influyeran en la opinión que formarías de mí-

- en verdad…te importa tanto lo que piense de ti?- murmuró

Kaiba se aclaró la garganta y después suspiró pesadamente.

- mira, no soy tan malo como me pintan. Tienes que saber que no soy buscado en ningún Estado y nunca he pisado la cárcel- dijo el castaño y Joey sonrió aliviado – …les dijiste a tus amigos que ibas a salir conmigo?-

Joey negó y Seto levantó una ceja.

- es que Yugi insistió en que no saliera contigo- se explicó

El ojiazul se sintió mejor. Yugi parecía ser alguien muy importante para el rubio, y si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al que era su mejor amigo por él, debía ser porque en verdad le importaba.

- pero, tú querías verme hoy?-

- no he pensado en otra cosa desde que me dejaste en casa ayer-

Seto se inclinó y lo tomó de la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua. Lo envolvió en una toalla comenzando a secar su cuerpo.

- me ha pasado lo mismo- confesó el castaño acercándolo – necesito que me escuches, no puedo prometerte nada ahora, pero no quiero perderte-

- yo tampoco te quiero perder Seto-

El ojiazul tomó la bata y se la colocó encima. Después lo besó y abrazó con ternura.

- quédate conmigo esta noche- le dijo en su oído

Joey se sorprendió por la petición.

- pero…y si Yugi llama a casa?-

- hmmm…qué tal si tú le llamas primero-

- pero sospechará…me pedirá mil explicaciones-

Kaiba lo miró receloso.

- estás seguro que Yugi sólo es tu amigo?-

- claro que sí, no me digas que estás celoso?-

- no- respondió el ojiazul secamente

Joey rió - es que él siempre me ha cuidado mucho, nos hemos tratado como hermanos toda la vida y como él es mayor que yo, se toma muy en serio el papel de protegerme, aunque a veces exagera- le dio un besito en la mejilla – además, sabes que está casado y tiene una hija preciosa-

- hija? Y cómo fue eso? No me digas que él puede tener hijos?-

- pues sí, es algo de herencia de su padre…creo…hmmm me lo explicó una vez pero no me acuerdo-

- sí, me parece haber escuchado algo de eso en una conferencia- lo miró seriamente – en tu familia hay ese tipo de genes?-

- no lo sé, creo que no, mi padre nunca me dijo nada. Si los hubiera, te molestaría?-

- no, pero tuvimos relaciones sin protección y si hubiera la posibilidad de que quedaras embarazado me hubiera gustado saberlo antes- hizo una pausa - has pensado…has pensado alguna vez…tener una familia?- preguntó dudoso el castaño, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba el rubio al respecto.

- la verdad es que sí, me he imaginado formando muchas veces un hogar, con muchos niños y un lugar al que pertenecer-

- y…cambiarías todo eso por mí?-

Joey se quedó paralizado. No esperaba que Seto le preguntara algo así. Bajó la mirada y Seto sintió un vuelco en el corazón, pero en ese momento sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos y unas suaves manos en su rostro.

- …sí Seto- el ojiazul se sorprendió – sí cambiaría eso por ti pero…tú no quieres formar una familia?- tal vez ellos no podían tener hijos, pero sí podrían adoptar algún día.

- no es eso, es sólo que estoy pasando por momentos difíciles con algunos negocios, no tendría tiempo para eso-

- oh, ya veo-

- pero quizá más adelante lo considere- le sonrió – además…la verdad es que no lo había pensado con detenimiento-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos que duró sólo unos segundos. Joey quiso preguntar por qué aún no se había casado pero el castaño se le adelantó.

- qué haremos con lo de tu amigo?

- no lo sé-

- hmm está bien, hagamos esto. Tengo un amigo, se llama Maximillian, le encantan las conspiraciones y no se negará. Puedes decirle a Yugi que saldrás a navegar con él, tiene un yate enorme. Si se preocupa porque puedas liarte con él, dile que Max es completamente heterosexual y que está casado-

- está bien, pero…yo nunca he subido a un barco-

- no? bueno, eso tiene solución, quieres dar una vuelta mañana?-

- sí!- exclamó el rubio emocionado. Seto besó su frente.

- voy a llamarlo-

El castaño salió a hacer la llamada. Joey se quedó unos minutos dentro mientras se ataba su toalla de baño, y después salió. Kaiba se aproximó a él.

- ya está- le dijo

El ojimiel lo miró preocupado.

- Seto, no traje ropa de baño, tendré que regresar a casa de Yugi-

- no, nada de eso cachorro- lo abrazó posesivamente – esto tiene solución- lo separó y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándolo. Joey se sintió cohibido, pero se sorprendió cuando Seto le dio la espalda para tomar nuevamente el teléfono, y abrió la boca cuando lo escuchó encargar ropa a quién sabe qué persona, adivinando su talla misteriosamente.

- listo, te traerán bañadores y una colección de ropa para playa, de todos los colores para que elijas-

- pero…cómo puedes hacer eso?- preguntó realmente sorprendido – es decir, traerán la ropa hasta aquí?-

- sí, conozco a la dueña de una tienda exclusiva- acarició su mejilla – tú no te preocupes por nada-

- eres…eres sorprendente- logró decir el rubio cuando sintió los brazos del ojiazul rodear su cintura.

- aún no has visto nada, sólo espera y verás- lo besó – qué quieres cenar?-

- cenar? Pero si aún no…- miró hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro. En qué momento había anochecido? Volvió su mirada hacia el castaño un poco avergonzado – soy muy atrevido verdad? La mayoría de las cosas las hago sin pensar en las consecuencias…y mira ahora…te he quitado todo el día. Pensarás que soy un aprovechado y…-

Kaiba lo silenció con su dedo.

- yo reservé este día para ti, y si te sirve de consuelo, suelo ser muy prudente y pienso en las consecuencias antes de actuar…me parece que el aprovechado he sido yo, pero…esto se me ha escapado de las manos-

- eso pensé- bromeó el rubio

Se miraron a los ojos largo tiempo y Joey quiso resolver su duda.

- Seto? puedo preguntarte…por qué no estás casado? Digo, cualquiera se sentiría dichoso al tenerte por esposo-

Kaiba sonrió por el comentario, pero después su mirada se tornó un poco triste - nunca me ha querido nadie realmente- dijo un poco ausente – por mi dinero sí o para una aventura, pero no para casarse o tener hijos-

- por qué no?- preguntó el rubio atónito. Seto era el hombre con el que cualquier persona desearía estar el resto de su vida.

- tal vez me fijaba en el tipo de personas equivocadas-

- qué tipo de personas?- curioso

- actrices, modelos, bailarines, actores, hombres y mujeres a los que les gustaban los autos lujosos y el dinero fácil-

- vaya- bufó el rubio sin esconder su desagrado al escuchar aquello.

El ojiazul lo miró fascinado.

- ahora estás celoso!- dijo divertido

- qué?!!- preguntó indignado – por qué iba a estar celoso de la belleza y el talento? Yo no tengo nada de eso pero sí sé reconocer cuando…-

- para mí eres hermoso- lo interrumpió el castaño – y un buen jugador de duelo de monstruos es algo que yo realmente aprecio-

El ojimiel sacó la lengua y sonrió – no soy tan bueno- pero después lo miró suspicazmente – pero no me estarás diciendo esto porque te sientes culpable, o sí?-

- nunca he sido más sincero en mi vida, además, sabes que aprecio la sinceridad- respondió Kaiba seguro.

- hmm, aunque a veces se te olvida- comentó el rubio bromeando.

El castaño lo miró un momento y después lo besó apasionadamente. Sí se sentía culpable, pero no por lo que Joey imaginaba. Era cierto que no le gustaba mentir, pero en aquel momento, estaba metido en la mentira más grande de su vida…y no podía decírselo.

**Continuará…**

N/A:

Ahora sí, les pido disculpas formalmente por la tardanza, esk alguien me regaló la primera temporada de la serie de Queer as Folk y me kedé pikada, no paré hasta ver el último capítulo de la última temporada y no escribí nada n.n Cuando la pasaron x HBO no tuve la oportunidad de verla hasta ahora. No sé si han escuchado de esa serie pero si a alguien le gusta, sabe de lo k le hablo.

Bueno, y k tal? No se si les dije antes k este es el primer lemon k escribo y no tengo ni idea si me salió bien, así k espero k ahora sí me escriban para saber si valió la pena la espera.

Agradezco sus comentarios, veo k sí les va gustando la historia. Es bueno saberlo xk en verdad pensaba k no, pero la voy a continuar y espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 6**

Desde la cocina, subieron un par de mujeres a dejarles la cena al mismo balcón donde comieran esa tarde. Ambos compartieron un cóctel de mariscos, ensalada y una botella de _champagne_. Platicaban amenamente y de vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas deseosas que hacían sonrojar sobre todo a Joey. Mientras cenaban, el celular de Kaiba sonó. Lo dejó sonar un momento, hasta que finalmente respondió.

- no- dijo tajante a la persona que le llamaba – hoy no, no puedo - miró al rubio pensativo mientras seguía hablando – Esto ha sido culpa tuya, no mía. Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Sapporo? Hasta finales de la semana? Está bien, entonces llámame cuando vuelvas y hasta entonces…He dicho que hasta entonces!!- colgó.

Inmediatamente después marcó un número.

- Roland, escúchame bien, no quiero más llamadas por hoy. Encárgate de todo – calló un momento – pues diles que estoy ocupado hasta mañana – volvió a guardar silencio – no es asunto tuyo, haz lo que te digo. Sí, después te llamo-

Finalmente dejó el teléfono a un lado y se sirvió un trozo de tarta de limón.

- espero que no te hartes de este postre, pero es que es mi favorito- le dijo al rubio mientras cambiaba drásticamente su mirada y el tono de su voz a uno más amable.

- lo sé- respondió Joey sonriendo – pero no te preocupes, también me gusta-

Continuaron con su plática donde la habían dejado como si nada los hubiera interrumpido.

Por la noche se quedaron en la misma habitación. A Seto le gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta sintiendo la ligera brisa que entraba y escuchando el sonido de las olas. Joey estaba acurrucado en sus brazos sintiendo esa cama enorme sólo para ellos dos, pensando lo difícil que se pondría Yugi si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero inmediatamente se le olvidó y decidió concentrarse en el agradable calor del cuerpo junto a él recordando que habían vuelto a hacer el amor y entonces ya nada le importó. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía feliz en toda su vida y no cambiaría ese momento por nada.

Sintió que el castaño movía un brazo y lo atrapaba pegándolo más a él.

- no me dejes- susurró medio dormido – no me dejes nunca-

El corazón del rubio latió aprisa – no te dejaré- le respondió – te lo prometo-

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Si Yugi lo llamaba al móvil, le diría que estaba pasando la noche en casa de Maximillian y su esposa, y en caso de que Yugi quisiera asegurarse y los llamara a ellos a su casa, les dirían lo mismo. Era una coartada perfecta.

Quizá estaba haciendo mal mintiéndole, quizá se estaba equivocando, pero nunca en la vida había deseado algo tanto como deseaba estar con Seto. Una voz interior le quiso advertir que algunas cosas al final resultaban realmente caras, pero se negó a escuchar. Lo único que le importaba era el increíble sentimiento de pertenecer a alguien, de…amar. Suspiró nuevamente y por fin se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano. Una vez vestidos, esperaban en el salón principal cuando anunciaron a la dueña de la boutique que esperaban. Era una mujer hermosa, de piel blanca y cabello rubio que adornaba su cabeza como una gran melena larga hasta la cintura. Tenía unos 10 años más que Seto y mientras caminaba hacia él, a Joey le pareció que era una mujer bastante elegante para ser la simple dueña de una tienda de ropa.

- hola querido- saludó la mujer a Seto con voz amable, besándolo en la mejilla

- Cecelia- se inclinó cortésmente el castaño besando la mano delicada.

- y tú debes ser…el famoso "cachorro"-

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo en una milésima de segundo y dirigió sus mieles ojos al castaño con una mirada furiosa frunciendo el ceño.

- ah! no te molestes mi niño- la dama tomó de las manos al rubio – no lo hizo a propósito, la verdad es que se le salió llamarte así mientras hablaba con mi esposo y él me lo contó- rió

Joey lo miró interrogantemente.

- disculpe…su esposo?-

- pero Seto no te dijo?, siempre tan descuidado en esas cosas- sonrió cálidamente a ambos – me llamo Cecelia Pegasus-

Joey la miró sorprendido.

- entonces su esposo es…-

- Maximillian Pegasus- interrumpió el ojiazul – el amigo del que te hablé-

- PEGASUS!! EL CREADOR DEL DUELO DE MONSTRUOS??-

Kaiba tuvo que cubrirse los oídos porque el rubio prácticamente le gritó a un lado.

- por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-

- no pensé que fuera importante-

El ojimiel lo miró molesto. Cómo no podría ser importante algo así?! después se giró a la mujer. Ahora entendía por qué se le veía tan elegante. De repente se puso nervioso, no pensó estar tan pronto frente a la esposa de uno de los amigos de su castaño, y menos un amigo tan importante como Pegasus.

- eh..yo…yo soy…me llamo Joseph Wheeler, pero...puede decirme Joey- tartamudeó un poco

Cecelia le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- no te pongas nervioso cariño- sonrió – desde ahora mismo puedes llamarme Cecelia, con confianza-

- pero…yo…no podría…-

- por supuesto que sí, se que soy mayor que tú pero trátame como una amiga más, de acuerdo?-

- eh…lo intentaré- concedió el rubio

- muy bien, ahora voy a llamar a mis ayudantes para que traigan las cajas-

_-Ayudantes? Cajas?- _pensó el rubio mientras veía a la rubia apartarse un poco y llamar por su móvil. Se acercó a Seto lentamente.

- Seto, estás seguro que es la dueña de una tienda de ropa?- susurró

- claro, por qué preguntas?-

- es que…se ve que es toda una dama, no parece vendedora de ropa-

El castaño rió discretamente.

- Cecelia es dueña de una boutique exclusiva aquí en la ciudad, y no sólo aquí, si no de varias de ellas en el resto del mundo- lo abrazó – incluso, en el extranjero, sus boutiques son visitadas por personas de la farándula- Iba a besarlo cuando la rubia los interrumpió.

- pero que bien se ven juntos!- exclamó soltando un suspiro, haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran y sonrojaran – que no les de vergüenza por favor, hasta me recuerdan cuando Max y yo éramos jóvenes-

A Joey cada vez le agradaba más esa mujer. Se veía tan elegante al vestir y conducirse que por un momento pensó que era una mujer de esas que se creían superiores por tener mucho dinero; pero era tan sencilla que el rubio se sintió agradecido de haberse topado con alguien así. Esperaba que Maximillian Pegasus también fuera de ese modo. Era lo más probable, después de todo Seto le había dicho que le molestaban ese tipo de personas que sólo se interesan en el dinero.

En ese momento entraron cuatro personas con dos grandes baúles de madera que colocaron cerca de su jefa.

- están bien aquí señora?- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- sí chicos, los llamo si los necesito-

Los ayudantes se retiraron y Cecelia se acercó para abrir los baúles.

- acércate Joey, cariño, he traído de todo-

El rubio se acercó inspeccionando con la mirada.

- echa un vistazo y elige lo que gustes- le dijo Seto sentándose tranquilamente en uno de los sillones.

- está bien, pero…- miró a la rubia – cuánto cuesta la ropa?-

Cecelia lo miró perpleja.

- no te preocupes por eso- dijo Kaiba – yo pago-

- no, nada de eso- negó el cachorro tajantemente – te agradezco pero prefiero pagar yo, no creas que no tengo dinero para comprar mi propia ropa-

Cecelia le dedicó a Seto una mirada bastante significativa, que pasó desapercibida para el ojimiel.

- un hombre con principios- dijo ella – una novedad en tu vida, querido- añadió con un dejo de malicia en su voz. Después se volvió al rubio que miraba bastante interesado un bañador negro con franjas rojas a los costados – no te preocupes cariño, estás de suerte porque justamente hoy es día de rebajas en toda la ropa de mi boutique, y precisamente el vestuario de playa tiene el cincuenta por ciento de descuento-

- vaya!- exclamó el rubio – qué suerte!- y se puso a buscar, preguntando de vez en cuando a Seto cuál se le veía mejor. La verdad es que tenía muy pocas oportunidades para comprarse ropa, y mucho menos encontrarla tan barata. Aunque no tuviera mucho dinero, le alcanzaría perfectamente, además, no pensaba comprar demasiado.

Una hora más tarde Cecelia se despidió de los jóvenes.

- nos vemos en el barco- les dijo saliendo del salón.

Mientras la veían marcharse por la ventana, Kaiba abrazó al rubio por detrás aprovechando para besar su cuello.

- vas a ponerte difícil, verdad?- le preguntó

El rubio inclinó su cabeza a un lado dejándose besar.

- si te refieres a lo de no dejar que me compraras la ropa, pues sí- se giró entre sus brazos- pensabas que tendrías que pagarme lo de anoche de algún modo?-

- es que…estoy acostumbrado a eso-

- ya me doy cuenta, pero conmigo no hace falta que lo hagas. A mí me encantó lo que hicimos, no lo hice para ganar nada, no soy ese tipo de persona, Seto-

- lo lamento, cachorro- lo miró realmente arrepentido – discúlpame-

Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse con nadie, pero en ese momento se sintió tan mal por esa mirada dolida, que no dudó en hacerlo. Joey miró su zafiros y se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba arrepentido.

- no importa- le sonrió conciliadoramente – la verdad es que no nos conocemos mucho y presuponemos cosas-

- tienes razón- reconoció el castaño, besando sus labios con suavidad – estamos a tiempo para desayunar, le he dicho a Max que llegaríamos cerca de las diez, te parece bien?-

- claro, es suficiente tiempo para decidir qué ponerme de todo lo que compré-

- eso no tomará mucho tiempo-

El ojiazul se acercó a las prendas que el rubio había elegido y seleccionó el bañador negro con franjas rojas que le había visto escoger primero.

- este se te verá bien- desde que lo seleccionó, el castaño imaginó lo sexy que el rubio se vería con él.

Joey se acercó sonriéndole - te parece?-

Kaiba no le respondió, en cambio siguió eligiendo ropa.

- y para el camino puedes ponerte esto- le extendió un pantalón holgado de algodón color beige y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color.

- ya está- resolvió cuando le entregó la ropa al rubio.

- me parece que eres un poco mandón-

- de eso puedes estar seguro, tendrás que ser muy paciente para aguantarme-

- me las arreglaré- rió el rubio – ahora iré a cambiarme-

El castaño fue tras él hasta el dormitorio y antes de que se metiera al baño lo abrazó y aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

- no puedo dejar de querer sentirte cerca- le dijo al oído – seguro que no puede ser sano- lo besó con avidez.

Mientras lo besaba, la ropa que traía y la que recién había elegido cayeron al suelo, menos la ropa interior. Los ojos azules lo miraron llenos de deseo y con los pulgares comenzó a acariciar los pezones suavemente.

Joey suspiró – te deseo- le dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos y besándolo con pasión. El castaño se emocionó pero se sorprendió cuando fue separado por el rubio – te deseo pero…muero de ganas de llegar al barco!- exclamó levantando su ropa nueva y saltando hacia le baño rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Seto se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, y después sonrió. Se había topado con un cachorro que lo volvía loco con cada cosa que hacía. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al armario y buscar su propia ropa.

Dentro del baño, un rubio recargado en la puerta cubría su boca con una mano intentando no reír a carcajadas de la cara que había puesto Seto cuando lo apartó de él después de haberlo besado de esa manera. No es que no quisiera hacer el amor de nuevo, pero si comenzaban otra vez no llegarían a tiempo al yate y él no quería dejar una mala impresión en los amigos del castaño. Ya había conocido a Cecelia, que le había caído muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo sería conocer al esposo. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

Terminó de vestirse con lo que Seto había elegido para él y salió del baño después de echarse un vistazo en el espejo. Al hacerlo, se topó con que Seto ya se había vestido y estaba listo esperándolo cerca de la ventana.

- siempre eres tan rápido para vestirte?- preguntó acercándose a él, sin evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía el ojiazul. Vestía unas prendas similares a las de él, con la diferencia de que eran de color blanco y la camisa tenía mangas largas.

- estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo- respondió el ojiazul mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, admirándolo – te ves muy bien- lo abrazó

- tú también-

Se besaron y el rubio sintió la mano de su amante colarse hasta su espalda.

- Seto- trató de alejarlo – llegaremos tarde-

Pero el castaño lo ignoró, en cambio comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar uno de sus glúteos.

- Seto, por favor, no quiero causar una mala impresión en tus amigos por llegar tarde-

El ojiazul paró sus caricias.

- eso te preocupa?- lo miró tiernamente – no te preocupes, bastará con verte para que causes la mejor de las impresiones-

- en verdad lo crees?- preguntó dudoso

- por supuesto-

- creo que exageras, pero aún así…-

- está bien- lo besó cortamente – no quiero que eso te inquiete- tomó su mano – bajaremos a desayunar y nos iremos cuanto antes-

Joey sonrió y bajaron a desayunar, esta vez dentro de la casa.

Mientras desayunaban, el ojiazul se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- qué piensas?- preguntó el rubio

- lo mucho que me gustas- hizo una breve pausa y después continuó- me gustaría que nuestro primer hijo llevara tu nombre-

Joey casi se atraganta con la comida. Tuvo que beber de golpe todo su vaso de jugo para poder respirar. Qué no había dicho él mismo que no tenía tiempo para eso? Acaso ya estaba considerando formar una familia a su lado? No quería hacerse ilusiones, aquello sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- te das cuenta que nos conocemos hace dos días?- dijo cuando al fin pudo hablar

- cuánto tiempo hace falta para saber lo que se siente? Además, creí que habías dicho que querías tener un hogar con muchos niños-

Joey suspiró y cerró los ojos. Él quería poner algo de sensatez en la fugaz relación que tenían, pero Kaiba no lo dejaba.

- siempre he querido algo así- le respondió simplemente, omitiendo el detalle de que ahora con el único que quería formar esa familia era con él.

Después de eso ya no dijeron nada más. Seto pensó que lo mejor sería arreglar sus asuntos cuanto antes, no le parecía nada justo ilusionar al rubio cuando en verdad no estaba seguro de poder cumplir lo que le decía. Pero al estar con él no podía evitar olvidarse de todos sus problemas y pensar en pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Joey también se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Seto, más le gustaba. Para ser alguien de la mafia era bastante educado y encantador. Recordó lo que Yami le había dicho sobre él y la gente que lo hacía enfadar. Era una persona que atemorizaba. Probablemente tenía muchos enemigos, y seguramente si tenía hijos, estarían en le punto de mira para llegar a él. Ese era un pensamiento muy duro, pero cierto. Seto le había pedido que confiara en él y en verdad quería hacerlo. De momento ya había decidido disfrutar de él, y si no salía bien, como esa vocecilla interior insistía en advertirle, pues al menos tendría unos recuerdos mágicos para toda su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Joey! Cariño! Te ves tan lindo!- exclamó la señora Pegasus abrazándolo efusivamente – lo ves Max, te dije que era un encanto-

Maximillian Pegasus era un hombre alto y de porte elegante, aunque algo extravagante a la hora de vestir. Su cabello largo y platinado le daba un contraste físico con el rubio largo de su esposa.

- ajá, eres tal como mi amada Cecelia te describió- dijo Pegasus acercándose a examinar a un cohibido Joey.

Para alivio del rubio, habían llegado puntuales a la cita. Al bajar del auto en el muelle, de inmediato el rubio divisó el enorme yate de los Pegasus, pues lo habían bautizado con el mismo nombre de la señora, y después la vio a ella saludándolo desde arriba agitando un pañuelo.

- mu-mucho gusto señor Pegasus, e-es un honor para mí conocer a uno de los primeros creadores de las cartas de duelo-

- vaya! así que te gusta el duelo de monstruos- miró a Seto – no pudiste elegir a alguien mejor- le dijo, y después volvió hacia Joey – con mucho gusto te doy la bienvenida a mi yate -

- gracias señor-

- pero no me digas señor, llámame Max-

- pero…-

- pero nada - lo interrumpió – el cachorro de Seto tiene toda la confianza para llamarme así, jajaja- rió revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño pequeño.

La mirada furiosa del ojimiel dirigida hacia el castaño no se hizo esperar, pero éste se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lado.

Pegasus paró de reír por un codazo de su esposa en las costillas.

- Max! Estás avergonzando a Joey- lo reprendió, aunque ella había hecho lo mismo horas antes – ven cariño, te mostraré las instalaciones- con una mirada tierna, Cecelia se llevó al rubio dentro del barco.

Pegasus fue a darle instrucciones al capitán para zarpar y después volvió junto a Kaiba, que estaba recargado en la baranda.

- no es a lo que estás acostumbrado- le dijo colocándose a su lado

- lo sé-

- y entonces?-

- me gusta…más de lo que hubiera deseado-

El peliplateado sonrió.

- no tienes idea el gusto que me da escuchar eso-

En ese momento, Joey y Cecelia aparecían riendo, saliendo de la cabina de mando y se dirigían a una mesa con bocadillos al otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban. Seto no lo perdió de vista.

- pero tengo miedo de…-

- de que no te acepte tal cual eres?-

-…-

- por favor! Sólo míralo! a simple vista se ve que no es nada artificial, al contrario, se ve tan natural-

- lo es, por eso no quiero lastimarlo-

- entonces no lo hagas, por primera vez date la oportunidad de ser feliz, deja ya ese asunto, no te metas en más problemas y vive de una buena vez-

-…-

- ya le hablaste de Mokuba?-

Kaiba suspiró - aún no-

- no piensas hacerlo?-

- aún no es tiempo-

Se quedaron callados largo rato.

- sabes que te aprecio mucho- Pegasus rompió el silencio – como si fueras de mi familia, también sabes que tú y tu hermano eran como unos hijos para Cecelia y para mí- lo miró seriamente – es por eso que quiero que seas feliz, y si ese niño rubio es tu felicidad, no lo dejes ir-

- creo que te estás precipitando-

- yo no lo creo. Jamás te he visto mirar a ninguna de tus conquistas como lo ves a él. Y él, ni se diga, se le nota el amor en la mirada cada vez que te ve-

-...-

- créeme, sé de lo que te hablo, he amado a Cecelia por veinte años y conozco perfectamente esa mirada…la mirada del amor-

- entonces me veo como un tonto-

Pegasus cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado ante el comentario.

- dirás lo que quieras pero tengo razón-

En ese momento, Cecelia y Joey se acercaban.

- piénsalo bien, chicos como este no se encuentran fácilmente- le dijo antes de que los dos rubios llegaran a ellos.

- Seto, bajé por las escalerillas que hay en la cabina hasta la planta baja, desde ahí se pueden ver los peces por las ventanas!- le contó emocionado

El ojiazul le sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- entonces te ha gustado el barco, Joey?- preguntó Pegasus

- por supuesto señor Pe…- calló al ver la ceja levantada del peliplateado – eh…quiero decir…Max-

Pegasus sonrió y se acercó a revolver su cabello nuevamente.

- así me gusta Joey, definitivamente cada vez me gustas más para Seto, jajajajaja-

Joey se sonrojó.

- Max!- Cecelia apartó a su esposo del rubio – te dije que no avergonzaras a Joey- abrazó al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – no le hagas caso cariño-

- pero si yo no…- quiso decir Pegasus

- tú ven acá- lo jaló del brazo haciendo que trastabillara.

- pero amada Cecelia…- lloriqueó Pegasus

- los dejamos solos un momento, vamos a supervisar que estén preparando la comida- jaloneó más a su esposo.

- auxilioooooo - se fue gritando Pegasus mientras era arrastrado como si fuera un trapo.

El rubio rió por la escena.

- debes disculparlos, se emocionaron contigo- dijo el castaño

- siempre se comportan así cuando están juntos?- le preguntó a Seto

- la mayoría de las veces sí, pero a pesar de como los ves, ellos no han tenido una vida fácil-

El ojimiel lo miró interrogante.

- qué quieres decir? Parecen tan felices y despreocupados-

- no fue así siempre, hubo una época bastante difícil para ellos- lo miró – voy a contarte porque no quiero que vayas a molestarte, en caso de que lleguen a ser demasiado empalagosos contigo-

- no podría molestarme con ellos por algo así, me agradan mucho-

- me alegra saberlo, pero aún así te lo diré, por si acaso. Hace unos años, cuando conocí a Max y a Cecelia, ya llevaban varios años de casados, inmediatamente me trataron como un miembro más de su familia y se volvían locos cuando me veían a mí y a…bueno, el caso es que tiempo después me enteré que habían tenido un hijo, pero murió pocos días después de nacer, y entonces comprendí su actitud protectora, claro que no se compara nada a como se comportan contigo, pero eso también tiene su razón. Me parece que si su hijo estuviera vivo, justo ahora tendría tu edad-

Entonces el rubio lo entendió y sintió tristeza por ellos. Pero el relato de Seto no terminó ahí.

- ellos intentaron tener otro hijo, pero desgraciadamente no funcionó y el médico diagnosticó que Cecelia no podría tener más hijos. Eso los devastó- hizo una pausa -fue en ese tiempo cuando Max se retiró de los negocios para poder cuidar de su esposa y evitar que se sumiera en la depresión-

- pero se ven tan felices…- murmuró el rubio mirando de lejos con nostalgia, como Cecelia veía con amor a su esposo, mientras éste, con la misma mirada, la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

- así es, y la verdad es que no se lo que hicieron, pero meses después me llamaron muy contentos diciéndome que se iban de segunda luna de miel, y de ahí volvieron tal cual como los ves ahora-

El rubio se sorprendió bastante con el relato.

- es maravilloso…y a la vez increíble que hayan podido superar algo así-

- sí, es admirable- coincidió el ojiazul

En eso escucharon el grito de la rubia desde el otro lado del yate.

- VAMOS A LA PISCINA!-

Ambos chicos vieron a los esposos Pegasus haciéndoles señas con la mano y sonriendo.

- _admirable_- pensó el cachorro. Él no se creía capaz de superar algo como eso. No tenía hijos, pero había escuchado que la pérdida de un hijo es el dolor más grande que una persona puede experimentar. No quería ni imaginarlo. En eso sintió que el castaño lo tomaba de la mano.

- vamos, te encantará la piscina, es de agua del mar-

El rubio caminó a su lado sintiéndose dichoso por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer personas tan maravillosas y recordó la breve conversación que había tenido con Cecelia mientras conocía el yate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras paseaban por una pequeña sala de descanso donde había unos muebles bastante cómodos y hasta incluso un televisor, Joey se quedó fascinado por las ventanas circulares desde donde podía ver nadando algunos peces.

- estamos debajo del mar?!- preguntó sorprendido a Cecelia, que se había sentado mirando tiernamente la cara sorprendida del rubio.

- así es, esta parte del barco y el dormitorio se encuentran bajo el mar-

- wow!-

Joey vio que ella le hacía una seña.

- ven cariño, me gustaría platicar contigo-

El ojimiel se sentó a su lado.

- me encantaría saber cómo conociste a Seto? no te importa contarme verdad?- sonrió amablemente – es que él es tan reservado con sus cosas que no querrá contarme-

Cecelia le inspiraba tanta confianza al rubio que no le importó contarle. Le contó prácticamente toda su vida, cosa que no hacía con cualquiera, porque había episodios de su vida que aún le dolían. Le relató desde que su madre lo había abandonado, los maltratos que sufrió durante su infancia, hasta cómo había ido a parar a Domino por la reciente muerte de su padre y sus amigos que le tendieron la mano cuando se quedó solo.

- mi niño- Cecelia le habló con cariño mientras lo abrazaba – tan pequeño y ya cuanto has padecido, si hubieras sido mi hijo te hubiera llenado de amor-

Joey sintió algo en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía. El calor del abrazo de una madre. Se sentía muy bien. Después le contó el incidente con Tristán.

- Seto me salvó- le dijo – sólo lo conozco desde hace dos días-

Cecelia pareció no sorprenderse.

- el amor no sabe de tiempo, solamente llega-

Joey la miró dudoso y la rubia entendió.

- pregunta lo que quieras- le dijo ella

- sabes…sabes cosas de él?-

- qué quieres saber? Que no siempre ha estado rodeado de muy buena compañía? Sí, lo sé. Pero es un chico maravilloso que tuvo que convertirse en hombre demasiado rápido. A pesar de lo que dicen, es amable y nunca abandona a un amigo cuando lo necesita. Normalmente la gente exagera con sus habladurías. Es muy especial-

Joey la miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- es justo lo que yo pensaba. Quizá a veces hay que tomar ciertos riesgos-

- estoy de acuerdo- acordó la mujer – bien dicen que nunca debes juzgar a un libro por su cubierta-

- no lo olvidaré- dijo el rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron el resto de la mañana dentro de la piscina. Al principio Seto se negó a meterse, pero en cuanto su cachorro se quitó la ropa quedando sólo con el bañador se lo pensó mejor. Le quedaba perfecto. Se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo y pensó que quizá podía tocarlo un poco bajo el agua. Afortunadamente para él, Joey no sabía nadar muy bien, y con el pretexto de enseñarle a hacerlo, lo toqueteo por un rato. Lo que no sabía es que el rubio también estaba disfrutando mucho de sus clases de nado. Desde que vio a Seto con su traje de baño azul, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear.

Tiempo después se cambiaron de ropa y los cuatro se dispusieron a comer. Platicaron de muchas cosas. Le dijeron a Joey que los empleados de su casa tenían instrucciones de decir que él estaba con ellos desde el día anterior, así que no debía preocuparse en caso de que su amigo llamara, porque todo saldría como lo acordaron. El rubio les agradeció el favor, pero interiormente estaba preocupado porque aún no se le ocurría cómo rayos iba a explicarle a Yugi que había conocido precisamente a Maimillian Pegasus; rogaba que no lo vinculara con Seto.

Después, la mayoría de la conversación pasó en que Max y Cecelia contaron cuando se conocieron, los pormenores de su boda, su luna de miel. Pero nunca mencionaron a su hijo perdido.

Joey estaba fascinado escuchándolos. Eran un matrimonio admirable y deseó interiormente poder formar algún día un matrimonio así de sólido. Cuando comenzaron a hablar del duelo de monstruos todos se emocionaron, incluso la rubia, que había aprendido a amar el juego a través de su esposo.

Más tarde, Max y Cecelia bajaron a su dormitorio para dejarlos solos un rato. Seto y Joey se quedaron en cubierta, abrazados mirando hacia el mar.

- qué tal estás pasándola, cachorro?-

- nunca me lo había pasado tan bien en toda mi vida-

Seto lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó larga y apasionadamente.

- opino lo mismo- le dijo cuando el beso terminó – cuánto tiempo más te quedarás?-

- tres semanas- respondió el rubio

- en tres semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas- dijo el ojiazul volviéndolo a besar, esta vez más sensual y ardiente, provocando gemiditos de placer mientras el beso se intensificaba.

Joey hizo un gran esfuerzo y se separó de él.

- Max y Cecelia pueden subir en cualquier momento- le recordó sonriendo travieso

- tienes razón- admitió el castaño – pueden ser ellos o la tripulación. Será mejor que aguante, ya tendremos otra oportunidad de estar solos, y entonces verás de lo que soy capaz-

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

- eres increíble-

- tu también, pero quiero conocerte mejor- dijo el ojiazul – a veces el sexo enturbia la mente-

A Joey le brillaron los ojos ante la idea de conocerse mejor.

- cómo eras de pequeño? eras muy travieso?-

- la verdad es que no, trataba de no meterme en líos, aunque a veces era imposible-

- yo sí era muy travieso- contó el cachorro – sobre todo con algunos de mis vecinos- rió recordando algunas de sus travesuras con Yugi cuando eran niños.

- casi me lo puedo imaginar- dijo Seto – un pequeño cachorrito rubio brincando de un lado a otro-

Joey hizo un puchero que Seto adoró.

En ese momento el matrimonio Pegasus volvía con ellos a hacerles compañía. Se acercaban a una isla.

- me encanaría vivir en una isla- comentó el rubio – sería maravilloso vivir rodeado del mar-

El ojiazul lo miró, haciendo nota mental del deseo de su cachorro.

Estaban a punto de desembarcar en esa isla, que según los informes estaba desierta, cuando Kaiba recibió una llamada. Se alejó un poco y por la expresión de su rostro, Joey intuyó que el viaje estaba por terminar. Cuando Seto volvió pudo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto.

- unos empresarios se han presentado de manera imprevista, debemos volver- dijo el ojiazul

- está bien, hay muchos días para hacer turismo- añadió Pegasus

- vamos a avisarle al capitán- completó Cecelia

En el puerto, ambos se despidieron del matrimonio.

- Joey, cariño, espero que esta no sea la única vez que nos veamos- le dijo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

- puedes llamarnos cuando quieras- dijo Maximillian – no importa para qué, si necesitas algo sólo llámanos, de acuerdo?- le revolvió el cabello por ultima vez.

- de acuerdo, gracias- sonrió Joey

Cuando llegaron al auto del castaño, éste lo miró culpable.

- cachorro, perdóname, pero no podré llevarte hasta la casa de tus amigos- hizo una pausa – hay muchas razones por las que no quiero que te vean conmigo, pero te compensaré mañana, recorreremos la isla entera, te parece?-

- está bien- respondió alegre el ojimiel

Kaiba le llamó un taxi y esperó a que se subiera.

- hasta mañana entones- se despidió del rubio sin tocarlo

- hasta mañana Seto, cuídate-

- tu también-

Cerró la puerta del taxi y se marchó. Segundos más tarde Joey miró hacia atrás y vio a Seto platicando con Roland, que había aparecido de la nada.

**Continuará….**

******N/A:**

******Hola! Espero k les haya gustado este capítulo y los nuevos personajes de Yugi oh k kise incluir en la historia. No recuerdo si Cecelia es el nombre correcto de la esposa de Pegasus, pero espero k sí, si alguien sabe le agradecería k me lo dijera.**

******Agradezco mucho a las personas k leen el fic, pero sobre todo muchas gracias ****MIKASE** por tu review: Pues verás, este asunto en el k está metido Seto es de la historia original. Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema al escribirlo, pero espero k más adelante no me vaya a enredar con eso n.n Y bueno, sobre tu pregunta de si llegará un pequeño dragoncito por ahí pues…jeje, ten por seguro k el próximo capítulo resolverá tu duda, o al menos te dará una idea, pero no es tan difícil de adivinar n.n

******Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

******Capítulo 7**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y Joey ya estaba despierto y levantado, ansioso por que Seto lo llamara. Sólo habían pasado unas horas y ya toda su vida dependía de él. Con mucho esfuerzo podía resistir ese tiempo lejos del castaño.

El día anterior, inmediatamente después de llegar a casa de sus amigos, llamó Yugi y Joey le contó que había conocido a los Pegasus mientras paseaba en la playa, y que se había sorprendido tanto por el hermoso yate que tenían, que ellos amablemente lo habían invitado a dar un paseo y a pasar la noche con ellos.

- Joey, no saliste con ese mafioso, verdad?-

El rubio rodó los ojos. Odiaba que Yugi se refiriera así de Seto.

- salí con un matrimonio increíble y bastante agradable que cumplió uno de mis sueños al invitarme a su yate y pasear por el mar- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar relajado, después de todo en eso no le estaba mintiendo – cuando vuelvas, me gustaría que los conocieras, son magníficos y me tratan como si me conocieran de años-

- está bien, ya me convenciste- dijo Yugi – pero cuídate mucho por favor y por la noche cierra muy bien las puertas y ventanas-

- claro-

- has visto a Tristán? Me parece que ya debe estar de regreso por allá-

- afortunadamente no lo he visto, por qué?-

- no sé, es…por algo que dijo Yami, creo que es más peligroso de lo que creímos, si lo ves no te le acerques-

- de acuerdo pero, no entiendo, por qué es peligroso?-

- hmmm…escuché que Yami le dijo a alguien que estaba involucrado con la mafia y que estaba blanqueando dinero para ellos-

- Tristán?!- preguntó el rubio sin poder creérselo

- sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuché, pero si te das cuenta, eso explica por qué insistió tanto en acompañarte ese día a la exposición en Kaiba corp. Parece que ahí tiene una conexión. Por eso te digo que no te acerques por ahí-

- está bien-

- y cambiando de tema, qué tal estás pasando estos días?-

- excelente. Más arde voy a ir con los Pegasus a un baile que hay en la playa-

- que bueno, pero ten mucho cuidado. Volveremos a finales de la semana que viene. Estás seguro que no quieres venir para acá?-

Joey pensó en todo el tiempo libre que iba a tener para estar con Seto hasta que su amigo volviera.

- estoy seguro- respondió – cuídense, saluda a Yami y dale un beso a Isis de mi parte-

- claro, hasta pronto-

Colgaron.

Joey se sintió afortunado. Yugi no había indagado más en el asunto de Seto y parecía que no sospechaba nada. Estaba aprendiendo a mentir muy bien. Suspiró. Demasiado bien.

Después de la llamada, el rubio no había podido dormir pensando en lo que había platicado con Yugi. Si era verdad lo que su mejor amigo había escuchado y Tristán estaba metido en el blanqueo de dinero, ¿sería por eso que había ido a ver a Seto aquél día que se conocieron?

Amaba a Seto con el corazón, pero admitía que no lo conocía al cien por ciento. ¿Y si estaba metido en ese asunto? Después de los momentos que habían compartido y de lo que sentía, ¿tendría el valor de dejarlo?

Pensando en eso y dando vueltas en la cama, apenas durmió unas cuantas horas y despertó a las seis de la mañana, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Se preparó un café y se sentó en la ventana, mirando el cielo y el pasar de las pocas personas que desde temprano ya comenzaban a transitar.

Seto lo iba a llevar de paseo. Se preguntó si sería buena idea preguntarle si Tristán y él tenían negocios en común. Pero…y si le respondía que sí? La sola idea de que Seto podría ir a la cárcel lo aterraba. No quiso desayunar otra cosa más que su taza con café.

Seto le llamó poco después para avisarle que enviaría a Roland por él y que estuviera listo. Al poco rato, el guardaespaldas llegó en un auto común y corriente, incluso podría decirse que algo desgastado. Joey se sorprendió pero pensó que era una estrategia de Seto.

Mientras viajaban, Roland le preguntó directamente

- le gusta mi jefe, verdad?-

Joey rió.

- sí, mucho-

- es una gran persona. Tiene su carácter, pero no conozco mejor persona que él-

- me agrada escuchar eso-

Roland lo miró apenado.

- lamento mucho que tenga que viajar en este auto, pero el señor Kaiba me pidió que usara este para no levantar sospechas-

- no se preocupe- respondió el rubio – no es que me agrade mucho esconderme, pero por alguna razón, Seto piensa que es mejor que no nos vean juntos-

- él tiene enemigos, joven y…quiere protegerlo-

Joey sintió una emoción en el pecho al escuchar aquello. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero desde ese momento apareció una sonrisa en su rostro que no se borró en todo el trayecto. Se sentía protegido y le gustaba, sobre todo porque quien lo protegía era el hombre que amaba.

Al llegar, Seto lo esperaba en la puerta de la casa de la playa. Lo primero que hizo al verlo fue tomarlo de la mano, jalarlo al interior y caminar hacia la habitación. Cuando llegaron, se adentraron y el castaño cerró la puerta, para después besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Después bajó sus labios besando cada porción de su cuello con ansias.

- es demasiado tiempo el que estoy sin ti, es como una tortura para mí-

Joey quiso decirle que eso era justamente lo que él sentía, pero sus labios fueron atrapados nuevamente. Sintió el deseo crecer en su cuerpo y en el del ojiazul, lo notó mientras lo besaba.

Kaiba sujetó al rubio con sus manos por los glúteos y lo presionó contra él para empezar a frotarse. Ambos jadearon al contacto. El rubio se abrazó a su cuello.

- hazme el amor- le susurró al oído

El castaño volvió a besarlo con desesperación. Lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó hacia la cama. Joey enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojiazul y se dejó conducir hasta ser depositado en la cama. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con suavidad, y así se entregaron nuevamente al amor.

Momentos más tarde reposaban en la cama abrazados, disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro.

Kaiba rompió el silencio.

- me gustaría ofrecerte algo más que ser mi amante- le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda – pero por ahora no puedo-

El rubio levantó su rostro y lo miró.

- no te pareces en nada a lo que la gente dice de ti-

- no conoces la otra parte de mi vida y…tal vez no te gustaría-

- todos cometemos errores alguna vez en la vida- concedió el ojimiel

- mi pasado es cruel y no lo puedo borrar; pero quiero empezar de nuevo, tener la familia de la que te hablé, un hogar de verdad. Pero tengo asuntos que resolver antes de eso- lo miró un poco agobiado – tengo obligaciones que no puedo compartir contigo por ahora-

Joey sintió mucha curiosidad.

- estás metido en algo, verdad?-

Kaiba asintió.

- algo malo?-

- algo malo y peligroso que por lo mismo no puedo decirte-

Joey se incorporó y posó una mano en la mejilla del ojiazul para que lo mirara fijamente.

- estás…en peligro?- preguntó con temor

Kaiba vio angustia en esos preciosos ojos miel, y no le gustó, pero no quiso mentirle.

- sí- le respondió simplemente. Quería decirle la verdad para tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo.

Le acarició la mejilla.

- no tengas miedo, debes confiar en mí- lo besó suavemente – sólo debes saber que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos. Te amo-

Joey sonrió y se abrazó a él recostándose sobre su pecho. Se sentía muy bien a su lado, como si fueran uno solo.

Por otro lado, el castaño se sentía de la misma forma. Pensaba que debería mandar a Joey de regreso a su casa y mantenerse lejos hasta que sus problemas terminaran. Teniéndolo ahí, con él, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro…pero lo necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba.

- cuando termine mis asuntos haremos planes juntos, para nuestro futuro, te parece bien?-

- me parece muy bien- respondió el rubio

- excelente- se incorporó – ahora será mejor que nos levantemos ya para irnos-

El rubio asintió y se incorporó. Mientras se vestían, el ojiazul lo observó seriamente.

- Joey- lo llamó y el ojimiel se giró a verlo – averiguaste…averiguaste si eres de esos hombres que…pueden concebir hijos?-

- no, querías que lo hiciera?- preguntó inquieto

- no, sólo pensé que podríamos salir de dudas, pero quizá más adelante- siguió vistiéndose, pero la mirada miel no se apartó de él.

- te preocupa que pueda embarazarme, verdad?- preguntó el rubio después de un momento.

Seto, que terminaba de ponerse la camisa, lo miró y se aproximó a él.

- no me veas así, cachorro- lo abrazó – sabes que sí quiero tener hijos, pero no ahora. Quiero que construyamos una relación duradera - sujetó su rostro – y si vamos a tener hijos, me gustaría que fuera más adelante, ya sea que adoptemos o que puedas tenerlos-

- ah, entonces…debemos tomar precauciones, no? lo mejor será que averigüe si puedo tener hijos o no- dijo – aunque…no se a quién le preguntaré, el único que podía decírmelo era mi padre, pero él ya no está- dijo un poco decaído

Seto besó su frente con suavidad.

- está bien cachorro, ya pensaremos en algo, tal vez un examen médico-

Joey asintió.

- ahora…- continuó el ojiazul en un tono más alegre – tengo pensado para hoy un recorrido que te encantará, y no sólo para hoy, sino para los demás días que estarás en la ciudad. Quiero que conozcas todo-

El rubio se sintió muy feliz de escuchar eso. Pasaría el resto del tiempo antes de regresar a su casa, con su amado Seto. No podía pensar en algo mejor que eso. Terminaron de vestirse, y salieron.

Y así fue por el resto de los días que les quedaban juntos. Salían muy temprano y volvían al anochecer. Cenaban en la casa de la playa y después se quedaban en el balcón viendo las estrellas y se dormían arrullados por el sonido de las olas, mientras hablaban de ellos y su futuro. Con bastante esfuerzo, contuvieron sus ganas de hacer el amor en esos días, solamente se daban algunas caricias íntimas, y aunque prácticamente fue una tortura, sobre todo para Seto, no habían podido ir a hacer los exámenes médicos al rubio, por andar de aquí para allá, y preferían no arriesgarse. Por eso decidieron que lo mejor era que Joey regresara a casa de Yugi por las noches y Roland lo recogiera al otro día por la mañana.

Aún así, fueron los mejores días de sus vidas.

Casi terminando la semana, Joey comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Primero empezó con náuseas por la mañana y por la noche. Después, perdió el apetito, suceso que se le hizo bastante extraño. Después comenzó a sentirse cansado sin razón aparente, tanto, que incluso regresaba a la casa de Yugi cerca de las nueve, yendo directamente a la cama.

Seto no sospechaba nada, no sabía nada de síntomas de embarazos y además Joey no le había comentado nada aún. En cambio, el rubio sí comenzó a preocuparse. Recordaba que cuando Yugi le mandó una carta contándole que estaba embarazado, también le mandó una lista de todos los síntomas que estaba sufriendo, y él los recordaba perfectamente. Náuseas, insomnio, cansancio, perdida de apetito, cambios de humor, antojos…eran unos de los tantos síntomas que Yugi le había contado que padecía. Por ahora sólo llevaba tres de ellos y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Se suponía que la facultad de los hombres de embarazarse, era por herencia paterna, y él estaba seguro de que su padre jamás estuvo embarazado y nunca le comentó algo al respecto. Después meditaba sobre su vida y se daba cuenta de que en realidad su padre y él no hablaban demasiado, no recordaba ni un solo momento ideal para tener una charla de padre a hijo sobre embarazos masculinos.

Cuando tenía este tipo de pensamientos siempre era cuando estaba por dormir, tanto así que pasaba horas pensando y revolviéndose en la cama pensando qué hacer. Yugi estaba por volver en unos días, tal vez si le contaba el podría ayudarlo a saber, quizá había alguna prueba que debería hacerse para confirmar un embarazo. Le iba a costar un buen sermón del tricolor pero no tenía a quien más recurrir. Y definitivamente, Seto no era una opción. Ya le imaginaba la cara de espanto si se lo decía, después de todo, el castaño le dijo claramente que deberían esperar a tener hijos. Hasta se estuvieron absteniendo todos esos días. Seto lo lamentaría si se enteraba que su esfuerzo no había valido la pena y lo había embarazado una de las pocas veces que lo habían hecho.

Uno de tantos días que pasaron en la casa de la playa, decidieron darles el día a las cocineras y prepararse algo ellos mismos.

- qué quieres comer?- preguntó el castaño

- hmmm…no sé, qué tienes ahí?- preguntó el rubio mientras curioseaba dentro del refrigerador. Al instante, su vista se topó con una enorme y apetecible langosta. Inmediatamente sintió unas ganas tremendas de comerse a ese crustáceo grande y rojo que parecía invitarlo a comer desde el fondo de la nevera.

El castaño, que se extrañó por la expresión hambrienta del rubio, se asomó también para ver qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de su cachorro.

- langosta? Es lo que se te antoja?-

- sí- respondió entusiasmado el ojimiel. Pero después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se alejó y se volteó preocupado mientras el castaño sacaba la langosta del refrigerador. Se le antojó? Antojos? Ahora tenía antojos? No! se dijo. Sólo tenía hambre y al ver a la langosta le pareció buena idea comerla, verdad? Esas ganas enormes que sintió de repente sólo se debían a que no había desayunado y de todo lo que había en la nevera eso había llamado su atención. Sí, eso debía ser. Además los antojos llegaban de la nada, es natural que se te antoje algo que ves, sobre todo cuando tienes hambre. No había de qué preocuparse.

- cachorro, estás bien?- lo llamó Kaiba con una gran olla en la mano

Joey se giró sonriendo.

- claro- se acercó – te apetece una…una ensalada?- el rubio miró de arriba abajo al castaño cuando vio su vestimenta. Después comenzó a reír. Seto llevaba puesto un delantal blanco con un enorme dragón ojiazul en el centro.

- pero que sexy te ves- le dijo abrazándolo sin parar de reír.

Kaiba frunció el ceño.

- me lo dio Cecelia y me hizo prometerle que lo usaría siempre que cocinara- dijo de mala gana.

- ajá, y tú siempre cumples lo que prometes, no es así?-

- por supuesto-

Joey iba a besarlo pero la risa le ganó de nuevo.

- mejor haz algo productivo Wheeler, la ensalada estaría bien- le dijo el castaño seriamente, y le dio la espalda para ponerse a cocinar la langosta. Pero una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Le gustaba mucho escuchar la risa de Joey, aunque se estuviera burlando de él, lo hacía sentir lleno de vida.

Mientras la langosta se cocinaba, Joey se encargó de poner la mesa para dos. Preparó agua de frutas, y una vez que la langosta estuvo lista, se sentaron a la mesa.

- está deliciosa, eres un excelente cocinero- alabó el rubio

- me alegra que te guste, pero no soy tan bueno, la verdad es que leí cómo se preparaba en un libro de recetas hace tiempo-

- y así te lo aprendiste y te acuerdas?-

- sí, tengo buena memoria-

- que bueno, gracias a tu buena memoria ahora estamos disfrutando de esta delicia-

- tu ensalada también sabe muy bien-

Joey sonrió.

- pero no es la gran cosa, sólo son verduras revueltas con aderezo, cualquiera lo puede hacer-

- sí, pero no cualquiera recibiría una felicitación de Seto Kaiba- dijo el castaño con superioridad

- presumido- dijo el rubio simplemente, para después ambos reír.

Siguieron platicando y salió el tema de la familia.

Joey contó al ojiazul lo difícil que era vivir con su padre, un hombre duro y agresivo cuando tomaba; y lo mal que la pasó creciendo sin el cariño de su madre.

- y tú Seto? cuéntame de tu familia- pidió el cachorro

El castaño se puso serio y Joey se sintió muy mal cuando alcanzó a ver los bellos ojos azules una sombra de tristeza.

- no tengo familia-

Ambos guardaron silencio. El rubio se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que Seto era un hombre muy solo, no pensó que en realidad no tuviera a nadie.

- ya te había dicho que mis padres murieron, pero no te había dicho que me quedé solo con mi hermano-

- tienes un hermano?-

- tenía uno. Se llamaba Mokuba, pero murió en un accidente en su auto poco antes de casarse-

Joey se puso triste.

- lo lamento-

Lo que Seto no le dijo fue que alguien había cortado los frenos del auto en el que viajaba Mokuba ese día, y que él sabía exactamente que lo habían matado por querer denunciar a algunos importantes cómplices del blanqueo de dinero que realizaba Tristán Taylor.

- iba a casarse pocos días antes de morir- continuó el castaño – era muy inteligente y le iba muy bien en la universidad. Ayudó a Pegasus a idear algunos diseños de cartas, pero cuando se enamoró se olvidó de los negocios y sólo tenía ojos para Nicole, la que era su prometida-

- pobre, debió sufrir mucho cuando murió Mokuba-

- sí, incluso estuvo en terapia algunos meses porque quedó en shock con la noticia, aún así se recuperó poco a poco, y que bueno porque es una chica con gran potencial para las artes-

- ah! olvidé que te gustan los artistas- comentó Joey con recelo

- no me dirás que estás celoso otra vez?- preguntó Kaiba divertido

- tal vez sí…pero sólo un poco-

Seto rió.

- pero qué me dices tú de la relación con tu amigo Yugi?- preguntó siguiendo con el juego – o pero aún, la relación con su esposo, lo amarás en secreto?-

Esta vez fue Joey quien rió por la pregunta.

- para nada! Yugi y Yami son como mis hermanos mayores. Además…- el rubio lo miró coquetamente – a mí me gustan los hombres altos, presumidos y mandones que tengan unos ojos tan azules como el cielo-

El ojiazul levantó una ceja.

- se supone que esa es una descripción de mí?-

Joey simplemente se inclinó para besarlo y el castaño correspondió de inmediato.

Terminaron de comer y el resto de la tarde la pasaron recostados en un sofá inflable en la terraza, mientras se abrazaban y sentían el viento agitar sus cabellos.

- esto me encanta- susurró el rubio acomodándose sobre el pecho del ojiazul – me fascina el mar-

Seto besó sus cabellos rubios y después recargó el rostro en la melena dorada.

- quisiera estar así para siempre-

- yo también, pero…cuando tus amigos vuelvan tendremos que dejar de vernos por un tiempo-

Joey suspiró.

- lo sé- dijo de mala gana

- yo tampoco quisiera cachorro, pero debe ser así, recuerda que debo resolver ciertos asuntos-

- quisiera ayudarte-

- no puedes, es algo que debo hacer yo mismo- Kaiba tomó la mano del rubio que reposaba cerca de su hombro – mañana voy a entrevistarme con alguien y…voy a pedirte que no me llames ni me busques para nada- besó su frente – se que es difícil lo que voy a pedirte pero…si de casualidad te llegas a cruzar conmigo en la calle o en cualquier otro lugar, debe parecer como si no me conocieras-

El ojimiel se incorporó y lo miró preocupado.

- todas esas precauciones debemos tomar? Estás comenzando a asustarme. Tan peligroso es el asunto que debes resolver?-

- no, pero es un asunto en el que debo poner mis cinco sentidos. No te preocupes mi cachorro-

- está bien- dijo Joey no muy convencido, volviéndose a recostar sobre Seto.

El ojiazul lo abrazó más contra su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en las hebras rubias, aspirando ese delicioso aroma a miel que tanto caracterizaba a su cachorro.

Por su parte, Joey desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa del ojiazul y sus dedos se colaron traviesamente hasta hacer contacto con su piel; después, levantó levemente el rostro para besar delicadamente el cuello de su amante. Cuando sintió que el castaño tembló levemente rió satisfecho.

- te has vuelto un cachorro muy travieso- dijo Seto mientras se apoderaba de sus labios

Joey sonrió en el beso y aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos. Deseaba unirse al castaño en ese momento, bajo el cielo y con el sonido del mar amenizando su encuentro. Además, hacía varios días que no lo hacían.

Seto se posicionó sobre él y se hizo espacio entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarlo, bajando despacio hacia su cuello.

- te deseo cachorro…pero no podemos…-

- por qué no?- preguntó el rubio entre suspiros mientras bajaba su mano para acariciar el miembro del castaño sobre la tela de su pantalón.

- Joey- jadeó el castaño.

El aludido siguió acariciándolo mientras era besado.

- ahora no podré detenerme- gruño Kaiba en su oído, pero a Joey no le importó porque él no deseaba que parara.

Seto le quitó la ropa completamente sin dejar de acariciarlo y besarlo en ningún momento. Minutos después, su propia ropa caía junto a la del rubio.

Al poco rato, el castaño ya estaba penetrándolo con pasión y besándolo con ansiedad.

- Ahh…Se-Seto…ahhh- gemía Joey con cada certero movimiento de su amante.

Ninguno apartó los ojos del otro, los tenían entrecerrados y nublados por el placer, pero se negaban a dejar de mirarse. No querían perderse el gesto de satisfacción del otro mientras se movían juntos sobre el sofá.

Joey sintió que se perdía en las caricias que las manos y labios de Seto le proporcionaban, después sintió que su cuerpo se tensó hasta que una oleada de placer se apoderó de él por completo, haciéndolo temblar y casi gritar mientras eyaculaba copiosamente sobre su cuerpo y el de su amor.

Por su parte, Seto apuró el ritmo y empujó con más fuerza intentando llegar hasta el fondo rápidamente, hasta que con una fuerte exclamación, alcanzó su propio orgasmo.

Estaba anocheciendo y lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar eran las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Se quedaron unidos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, sin querer separarse un milímetro, húmedos por el sudor y buscando calamar su respiración.

- cada vez me gusta más- dijo el rubio cuando logró controlarse. Sintió que el castaño se incorporaba y salía de él, recostándose a su lado.

Después de un momento, el ojiazul habló - debimos haber ido al médico para hacerte los estudios, ahora estaría más tranquilo-

- tan terrible sería que pudiera concebir y que estuviera embarazado?-

Kaiba desvió la mirada.

- en este momento, para mí sí lo sería-

Joey sintió que algo en su pecho dolía.

Seto se sintió mal por decir aquello, pero Joey no sabía en el peligro en el que estaba metido y no quería que Joey fuera el punto débil del que sus enemigos se aprovecharan, mucho menos si estaba embarazado.

- ya te lo he dicho antes Joey. No quiero hijos, no por ahora-

**********Continuará…….**

**************N/A:  
**

Vaya! No entiendo a Seto, no kiere tener hijos pero bien k le da duro, o no?…ustedes me entienden n.n Por confiado se llevará una sorpresita con el cachorrito.

Espero k hasta akí todavía no se hayan aburrido, xk a este fic todavía le falta.Si encuentran alguna incoherencia en el capi, gomen!

Como siempre muchas gracias a los k se toman la molestia de leer, pero sobre todo a las lindas chicas k me dejaron sus reviews, Illyara y Mikase. Ya k tengo un pokitín de tiempo me voy a tomar la libertad de responderles.

Illyara: gracias x tus reviews, me emocioné cuando vi k me habías dejado uno x cada capítulo, jiji gracias. Espero k aún no hayas leído esta historia de Diana Palmer xk me gustaría k fuera sorpresa y no supieras lo k va a ocurrir, así va a ser más emocionante. Me alegra k te esté gustando el fic y la aparición de los Pegasus. A mí también me pareció buena idea n.n Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Mikase: jajaja tienes razón, los Pegasus conocen la vida de amoríos de Seto, pero eso es xk lo conocen y alguna vez tuvieron oportunidad de conocer con kien andaba, además de k Seto es una persona pública y ya ves k siempre hay algún fotógrafo k lo toma con alguien. No creas k los Pegasus van a aceptar a cualkiera en su yate jeje. Y bueno, ya vez k puede k el pekeño Kaiba ya venga en camino n.n Espero k no dejes de apoyarme.

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, k espero no tarde mucho, ya lo tengo un poco avanzado así k tardaré menos en publicarlo.

Ja ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 8**

Joey abrazó a su amante ocultando el rostro en su cuello, para evitar que éste pudiera ver la expresión de tristeza que no pudo evitar al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Seto le acarició la mejilla.

- se que no es lo que quieres escuchar- le dijo en tono consolador – cachorro, hay cosas que por el momento no te puedo decir, y no quiero que nos arriesguemos más-

- entiendo- susurró el rubio sin mirarlo

- no cachorro, no lo entiendes, pero no importa. Lo único que tienes que entender y estar seguro es que te amo, y eso nada lo va a cambiar-

- yo también te amo Seto, demasiado- dijo el cachorro ya mirándolo a los ojos – no sentiré esto por nadie jamás-

- más te vale que así sea- advirtió el ojiazul seriamente, pero inmediatamente le sonrió y lo besó con amor – vamos a vestirnos, hoy debes irte a casa temprano-

Se vistieron y Seto llamó a Roland para que llevara al rubio. Bajaron y se detuvieron un momento en la entrada. Seto tomó entre sus manos el rostro del rubio.

- cachorro, no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que esta es una despedida o que te he abandonado. Sólo nos mantendremos alejados por un tiempo, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, de acuerdo?-

Joey lo miró sin poder esconder su preocupación.

- pero…tampoco puedo llamarte a tu celular?-

- no, espera a que yo te llame- lo besó cortamente – no quiero que nos asocien de ninguna manera hasta que todo esté arreglado. Prométeme que harás lo que te digo-

- …te lo prometo- cedió el rubio no muy convencido

- hmmm, no me gusta esa mirada- dijo el castaño – me estás mirando como si te estuviera rechazando o como si te echara de mi lado, pero te equivocas – lo abrazó protectoramente – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, has llegado a mi para iluminarme el alma y no voy a perderte. Siempre recuerda que te amo-

Joey asintió y lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, como si no quisiera separarse.

- no debes hablar con tus amigos sobre lo nuestro-

- no lo haré-

Se separaron un poco.

- nos espera toda una vida juntos, es una promesa-

- es una promesa- repitió el ojimiel – pero mientras estemos separados, pensaré en lo que hemos pasado en todo momento-

- haré lo mismo- dijo Kaiba viéndolo con admiración. Le fascinaba la inocencia de sus ojos – eres mío cachorro-

Joey sonrió.

- y tú eres mío-

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con pasión, hasta que el sonido de un claxon los interrumpió.

- Seto, y…puedo enviarte una nota?- intentó por ultima vez el rubio

- no cachorro- respondió tajante – ni notas, ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni siquiera me saludes cuando nos topemos en algún lugar. Sólo me has visto el día que Taylor intentó sobrepasarse contigo, y por cierto, mantente lejos de él-

Kaiba acompañó al rubio hasta que se subió al auto. Volvieron a besarse transmitiéndose mutuamente el amor que sentían. Joey no quería que ese beso terminara nunca, sentía en su corazón que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a besar a su castaño…o quizá nunca lo volviera a ver.

Lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse y Roland encendió el auto.

- te hice una promesa- dijo Seto antes de cerrar la puerta.

El auto partió y Kaiba se quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista. En unas cuantas horas iba a meterse en un problema que no podía evitar, pero nada se comparaba con estar separado de su cachorro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Apenas unos minutos que se había ido, y ya lo extrañaba.

--

Joey no dijo una palabra en todo el camino hasta que de bajó del auto y se despidió de Roland.

- cuídalo mucho- le encargó al guardaespaldas

Éste sólo asintió dedicándole una media sonrisa.

El rubio llegó hasta su habitación, se bañó y ahí lloró amargamente hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas para más. No dejaba de pensar que tal vez Seto se estaba librando de él sin decírselo directamente. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, había escuchado que algunos hombres prometían hasta la luna con tal de acostarse con alguien. No sabía qué pensar de todo eso. Ahora que no estaba con él diciéndole que lo amaba, estaba comenzando a desconfiar de todas sus palabras.

Así, muy triste, se fue a la cama y afortunadamente para él, se durmió de inmediato.

Al otro día, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ánimos ni para levantarse, pero Yugi y Yami llegaban ese día y si lo encontraban en la cama se preocuparían mucho. Con esfuerzo se levantó y se arregló para no verse tan mal. A pesar de haber dormido, tenía unas apenas visibles ojeras y estaba ligeramente pálido.

De repente comenzó a sentir que el espacio era muy pequeño para él y necesitaba aire fresco. Caminó por la calle unos cuantos minutos, hasta que se detuvo en una cafetería donde decidió tomar algo, no era bueno andar con el estómago vacío. Pidió un jugo. No creía que su estómago aguantara algo más. Mientras esperaba su orden, quiso levantarse para ir a lavarse las manos, pero al hacerlo, claramente vio que las mesas giraban a su alrededor y la vista se le nubló por unos segundos. Sintió el cuerpo muy pesado y pensó que iba a caer; se tambaleó un poco pero afortunadamente alguien lo sostuvo.

- hey! Cuidado. Estás bien?- escuchó que le preguntaba una voz grave.

Joey no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse de los brazos que lo sostenían porque en vedad sentía que no podría mantenerse en pie. No respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta y mantuvo los ojos cerrados por uno momento.

Después de un momento, el rubio pudo hablar.

- ya…ya estoy bien, gracias-

- lo mejor es que te sientes- dijo el hombre ayudándolo a sentarse en la silla – te sientes mejor?-

- sí, sólo estoy un poco mareado pero ya está pasando- dijo sonriendo un poco.

- me llamo Hazuki Miku-

El ojimiel lo observó. Parecía un poco más alto que él, de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro. No se veía mayor de veinticinco años.

- Joey Wheeler- respondió pensativo. No estaba seguro si recordaba haber escuchado el nombre de Miku de boca de Yami.

- me puedo sentar?- preguntó el pelinegro

Joey lo miró dudoso.

- estás con alguien? o…tienes novia?...quizá novio?- volvió a preguntar al ver que el rubio dudaba.

- sí tengo- respondió el ojimiel

El pelinegro rió.

- no te preocupes, yo también tengo pareja-

- ah, bueno-

- entonces sí me puedo sentar?-

- claro-

- te sientes mejor? deberías comer algo de inmediato, te ves algo pálido-

En ese momento llegó la mesera con el jugo que había pedido el rubio.

- sólo eso tomarás? No puede ser! el desayuno debe ser la comida más sustanciosa del día- dijo Miku, después se dirigió a la mesera – señorita por favor, traiga una ensalada de frutas, unos hot cakes…- miró al rubio con detalle – estás muy flaco- se volvió a la mesera – tráigalos con mucha mantequilla y mermelada-

- o-oye, es-espera…- intentó el cachorro llamar su atención.

- también leche, unas tostadas, otro jugo, y también…-

- oye! Yo no puedo comer todo eso!- exclamó Joey, aunque sabía que si no tuviera el estómago revuelto en ese momento, sí que podría.

- es todo- le dijo Miku a la mesera, que se retiró con el pedido.

- por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el rubio un poco molesto – yo sólo pedí un jugo-

- y por eso te andabas casi desmayando. Debes comer mejor. No pongas esa cara, si no te lo terminas todo lo puedes pedir para llevar-

Joey lo miró resignado. Tal vez su estómago pudiera soportar algo más que sólo jugo.

- vives aquí en la ciudad?- preguntó Hazuki

- no, estoy de visita-

- ah, entonces tienes familia aquí?-

- no exactamente, me estoy quedando con unos amigos-

- pero no estás con ellos ahora-

- es que están de viaje, pero vuelven hoy por la noche-

- oh, ya veo-

En ese momento llegó la mesera con todo el pedido colocando varios platos sobre la mesa.

- bien, espero que te comas todo- dijo el pelinegro levantándose –fue un placer conocerte Joey-

- pero…esto que…espera…-

- no te preocupes- Miku le revolvió el cabello y le guiñó el ojo – yo pago-

Y se marchó.

Joey se levantó para seguirlo y decirle que no quería que pagara, pero sintió que se mareaba de nuevo y volvió a sentarse. Sólo alcanzó a ver que Miku salía del lugar y desaparecía cruzando la calle.

Observó su desayuno y suspiró.

- ahora qué hago con todo esto?- se preguntó mirando la comida con cierto disgusto. Definitivamente su estómago no aceptaría todo eso.

Comenzó a beber su jugo mientras se preguntaba si ese chico había intentando ligar con él. Era atractivo, pero nadie podría compararse con Seto. Sonrió al pensar en él, pero después se puso triste. No podía estar a su lado y cabía la posibilidad que estuviera embarazado, y lo peor es que él le había dejado claro que no quería un hijo tan pronto. Qué haría?

Pero lo primero era comprobar si de verdad podía concebir, aunque cada vez dudaba más que no fuera así, con todos los síntomas que tenía. No sabía a quien acudir para preguntar qué debía hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así antes, y no le preguntaría a Yugi. Recordó que Seto le dijo que irían a hacerle unos estudios médicos para saber si podía tener hijos.

Sonrió tristemente. Al final no habían ido. Pero no podía quedarse así, tendría que ir él. Pidió toda la comida para llevar y después de dejarla en casa de Yugi, se encaminó hasta el hospital más cercano. Ahí, desistió de hacerse los exámenes, eran muy caros para él. Por suerte, la enfermera le recomendó comprar una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia, si es que ya tenía sospecha de un embarazo. Así que eso hizo. Se hizo la prueba y tal como esperaba, dio positivo. Ya tenía la sospecha, pero ahora que comprobaba su embarazo sintió que su corazón latía más rápido y una emoción indescriptible embargaba todo su ser. Saber que dentro de él se gestaba el hijo de Seto lo llenaba de alegría.

Por lo pronto, no le diría nada a nadie, mucho menos a Yugi. Si se enteraba se iba a molestar mucho con él, sobre todo si llegara a saber que el padre de su hijo era el dueño de Kaiba corp. Trataría de ocultar los síntomas a sus amigos tricolores, sobre todo a Yugi que los conocía muy bien por Isis, su hija. Iba a ser difícil ocultar las náuseas de la mañana, pero ya vería qué se inventaba. Se sentía nervioso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: iba a quedarse con ese bebé sin importarle nada ni nadie. Incluso si tenerlo significaba irse a vivir al otro lado del mundo o a una isla desierta, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño, su hijo, el hijo de él y Seto.

Se llevó una mano a su vientre sonriendo.

- qué cara pondrá Seto cuando se entere?- se preguntó levemente emocionado, pensando que si se lo decía al ojiazul, quizá se olvidaba de ese asunto secreto en el que estaba metido y ambos se iban muy lejos de ahí, a formar ese hogar que tanto soñaron.

- no puedo, le prometí que no me pondría en contacto con él de ninguna forma- dijo desanimado, decidiendo que esperaría hasta que Seto se comunicara con él.

Ya era tarde. Yami y Yugi llegarían en cualquier momento. Guardó la prueba de embarazo en una bolsa y la fue a tirar a un basurero al otro lado de la calle. Después regresó a la casa y se sentó en la sala a leer un libro de recetas de cocina que se encontró en un librero. Tal vez encontrara el plato favorito de Seto ahí.

Después de un rato llegaron los tricolores. Joey se dijo a sí mismo que debía parecer contento y actuar con naturalidad.

- cómo les fue en el camino?- preguntó el rubio cargando a la pequeña Isis, después de dar un abrazo a sus amigos.

- bien- respondió Yugi –y tu qué tal te la pasaste?-

- muy bien. Como te dije, salí con Cecilia y Maximillian Pegasus- contó el ojimiel – y hoy conocí a alguien en una cafetería. Se llama Miku-

- Miku?- preguntó Yami frunciendo el ceño.

- sí, Miku, Hazuki Miku- dijo – es moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Me agradó mucho-

- de verdad? Y no le pediste su numero?- preguntó Yugi entusiasmado.

- no Yugi, cómo crees?-

- por qué no? me suena a un buen partido para ti-

- Yugi- intervino Yami – Joey aún está muy joven, le falta conocer a muchas personas-

El pequeño tricolor bufó molesto por el comentario de su esposo – está bien, pero yo sólo quiero ver a mi…amigo feliz-

Joey sabía que Yugi quería que se olvidara de Seto, porque aunque no lo dijera, sospechaba que se había quedado encantado con el ojiazul. Y no se equivocaba. Por otro lado, claramente se dio cuenta que Yugi dudaba antes de decir la palabra "amigo", como si le costara decirla. Es cierto que Yugi era mayor que él y prácticamente lo había cuidado de su padre la mayor parte de su infancia. Quizá se sentía más como un hermano mayor que como un amigo. Era completamente normal.

--

En la cafetería, donde Joey había desayunado por la mañana, se encontraba Hazuki Miku cuando ellos entraron horas más tarde. Estaba solo en una mesa, tomando un café. Vestía un traje negro y camisa verde claro.

Yami, Yugi y Joey, habían decidido cenar en aquél lugar ese día. Joey se había levantado para ir al baño, y al volver, Miku lo vio, y cuando pasó por su lado lo abordó.

- hola, nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo alegremente

El rubio sólo le sonrió.

- quieres sentarte conmigo?- lo invitó el pelinegro.

- me gustaría, pero no puedo, vine con mis amigos- señaló con la mirada una mesa que se encontraba al fondo.

Miku vio a los que estaban ahí sentados y se volvió a Joey.

- puedo acompañarte hasta tu mesa?-

- eh…está bien-

Cuando llegaron a la otra mesa, Miku saludó a Yami y a Yugi, que cargaba a Isis. Joey se sorprendió, pues no sabía que se conocían.

- qué tal?-

- Miku, que sorpresa, aún por aquí?- preguntó Yami

Hazuki hizo una mueca.

- sí, tengo algunos asuntos que me han tomado más tiempo del que creí-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

- siéntate con nosotros- pidió el tricolor. Él y Joey se sentaron – veo que ya conoces a Joey-

- tuve el placer de conocerlo esta mañana- dijo mirando a Joey seductoramente.

El rubio prefirió cambiar el tema. No quería que Miku comentara nada de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

- y…a qué te dedicas?-

- a la venta de inmuebles- respondió el ojiverde. Sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su saco y se la dio a Yami –en este momento trato de vender una mansión al otro lado de la ciudad-

Yami arqueó las cejas.

- aún sigues en eso?-

- así es, aunque ya tengo un comprador-

Un mesero se acercó a tomar la orden y la conversación se detuvo mientras ordenaban.

Joey no había recordado una comida más extraña en toda su vida. Yami y Miku parecían hablar en doble sentido, y Yugi parecía no darse por enterado. Al terminar de cenar, el tricolor y el pelinegro decidieron salir a dar un paseo. Joey y Yugi se quedaron en la mesa.

- algo está pasando- dijo Joey

- de qué hablas?-

- no te diste cuenta? Parecía como si esos dos planearan algo en secreto-

Yugi suspiró mientras daba de tomar jugo a Isis con un popote.

- es un negocio en el que Yami está involucrado- lo miró seriamente – no pensé que ese hombre fuera el mismo que conociste esta mañana, yo sólo lo conocía de vista, por eso no lo relacioné cuando me dijiste su nombre-

- ya veo. Y…sobre qué negocio fueron a hablar?-

Yugi miró a su amigo apenado.

- no puedo contarte-

Joey se recargó en la mesa con la mirada un poco triste.

- tengo la sensación de que nadie confía en mí-

- no digas eso Joey, claro que confío en ti. Pero no es un asunto mío, si no de Yami, y él no quiere que te enteres-

Joey no cambió su expresión. Había recordado que Seto tampoco había querido decirle nada de ese asunto en el que estaba metido.

- me siento cansado. Voy a regresar a la casa a dormir-

- dormir? Pero si aún es temprano-

- lo sé, pero ya sabes que soy un dormilón- dijo sonriendo

Yugi también le sonrió.

- está bien te alcanzo en un momento-

Joey salió del lugar y caminó hacia la casa. Entró y se fue directo a la cama.

Al otro día, por la mañana, Joey recibió una llamada por teléfono.

- Cecelia!- exclamó felizmente Joey cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

- buenos días mi niño- saludó la rubia con cariño – llamo para invitarlos a ti y tus amigos a dar un paseo en el yate. Max y yo estaríamos encantados si nos acompañaran-

- me agrada la idea- dijo el ojimiel – voy a preguntarles-

Joey cubrió con una mano el teléfono y le gritó a Yugi.

- qué pasa?- preguntó el tricolor asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

- los Pegasus nos invitan a pasear en yate, qué dices?-

- por supuesto!- aceptó el tricolor encantado.

Joey volvió a hablar con Cecelia.

- Yugi me ha dicho que sí-

- excelente, los esperamos en el puerto a las diez…y no se preocupen por la comida – agregó – la mandaré a preparar para todos. Nos vemos-

- gracias Cecelia, hasta mas tarde- se volvió hacia Yugi, que se había quedado esperando – tenemos cita para las diez. Te van a fascinar los Pegasus, son increíbles-

- lo dices muy convencido-

- es que así es- miró hacia abajo - ellos…la verdad es que ellos son los padres que me hubiera gustado tener-

Yugi miró con pesar la expresión triste que su amigo había puesto. Pero Joey la cambió rápidamente a una más alegre.

- y no lo digo por el dinero, eh- aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa.

- lo sé- dijo Yugi sonriéndole también.

- bien! Vamos a alistarnos. Voy a llamar a Yami y después a bañar y poner muy bonita a Isis-

A las diez en punto los cuatro estaban en el puerto, frente al matrimonio Pegasus, quienes los recibieron muy amablemente.

- que bueno que pudieron venir- les dijo Maximillian conduciéndolos al yate.

- pero que bonito es!- exclamó Yugi mirando a todos lados.

- mi esposo lo compró cuando nos casamos. Tiene sus años pero aún así es muy hermoso- comentó Cecelia.

- la verdad es que siempre que subo a un barco sufro de mareos- dijo Yami – pero en un barco así creo que ni los voy a sentir-

Rieron.

- gracias por invitarnos- dijo Yugi – Joey se la ha pasado hablando maravillas de ustedes desde que llegamos del viaje-

Siguieron platicando y dieron algunas vueltas por el océano. Después, Maximillian acompañó a Yami y Yugi a la piscina, quienes dejaron a Isis en brazos de Cecelia, pues parecía encantada con la bebé. Joey se quedó con ella porque quería hablarle sobre Seto. No perdió tiempo y cuando estuvieron solos le preguntó si sabía algo de él. Desgraciadamente, Cecelia le dijo que no habían tenido noticias del ojiazul en todo ese tiempo. Eso preocupó demasiado a Joey. El día había sido genial, salvo el detalle de que Joey no pudo enterarse nada de Seto.

Cuando Joey se unió a sus amigos en la piscina, Yugi lo miró suspicazmente, y no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que el paseo terminó.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, Yugi abordó a Joey mientras cambiaba a Isis para dormir.

- tú y Cecelia hablaron de algo en secreto, verdad?-

Joey lo miró fingiendo sorpresa por el comentario.

- me contaba cómo conoció a Max-

Yugi entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con sospecha.

- nos conocemos desde niños Joey, crees que puedes engañarme?- preguntó con malicia – estoy casi seguro de que estaban hablando de Seto Kaiba-

Joey ni lo miró, fingiendo interesarse por una mancha en la pared.

- Joey, hazme caso- dijo Yugi seriamente – Seto Kaiba está inmiscuido en un asunto bastante…malo-

Joey le puso atención en cuanto escuchó lo último.

- al parecer- continuó el tricolor – Kaiba está tramando "algo" con una banda de mafiosos…narcotraficantes o algo así…no estoy muy seguro, porque sólo escuché unas palabras que Yami cruzaba con otra persona por teléfono. Según entendí, uno de la banda lo vendió al FBI y…lo van a atrapar-

Joey palideció al instante, y entonces Yugi confirmó sus sospechas.

- te has visto con él, verdad?- suspiró sin esperar a que el rubio le respondiera – Joey, no debes volver a verlo. Va a ir a la cárcel. No debes relacionarte con alguien así-

Joey apenas pudo hablar.

- é-él…él no…él no es así-

Yugi lo miró sorprendido.

- lo conoces hace poco tiempo, crees que lo conoces bien?-

- es que…es un podo difícil de explicar, lo conozco, él no es una mala persona- aspiró hondo – me dijo que no quiere que me ponga en contacto con él para protegerme-

- Joey, quisiera que no sufrieras-

- él no es un mafioso…no es un delincuente- afirmó tajantemente el ojimiel.

- pues la policía no arresta a las buenas personas-

- sé que no ha hecho nada fuera de la ley, y nunca ha matado a nadie. Lo sé. Es un caballero, muy amable y sólo quiere una vida normal…quiere formar una familia conmigo, él me lo dijo, yo lo quiero y…-

Joey lo defendía con tanto fervor que Yugi en verdad se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado. Pero no quería verlo sufrir.

- Joey- lo interrumpió el tricolor

- tengo que advertirle de alguna manera- musitó el rubio sin hacerle caso a su amigo – no puedo dejar que le ocurra algo, si algo malo le pasa yo…-

- Joey-

- lo amo- dijo con los ojos húmedos mirando los violeta de su amigo.

Yugi lo tomó de las manos con preocupación.

- Joey, no quería decírtelo pero…Kaiba…está saliendo con una mujer-

**Continuará…….**

**N/A:**

Cha chan!! K ta lo k dijo Yugi al final?...woooo, Seto se despidió del cachorro pidiéndole k no lo buske, k tal? pero bueno, ya nos enteramos k Joey sí espera un baby n-n.

K hará nuestro rubio ahora? Creerá lo k Yugi le dijo? Y con un bb en camino, cómo reaccionara??

Ya veremos más adelante jiji

Muchas gracias a **EmperatrizSL**, **xXBlackCatXx**, **Aguila fanel** y **blueazulacero **por sus reviews.

Espero k me sigan leyendo y los espero a tods en el próximo capítulo.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

******Capítulo 9**

Joey sintió que su corazón se detenía por las palabras que le había dicho su mejor amigo. No podía ser cierto. Seto le había dicho que lo amaba. Le había dicho que se alejara, que no lo buscara, pero por su seguridad, porque lo estaba cuidando. Cómo era posible que estuviera teniendo otra relación? Y con una mujer?

Su corazón se estrujó.

Acaso lo había echado de su lado para que su nueva novia no tuviera celos? O, tal vez ya estaba saliendo con ella mientras lo enamoraba a él. Entonces, por qué le había echo el amor de esa manera?

- él…me dijo que me amaba- susurró con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Yugi lo miró con sorpresa.

- pero…le creíste así de fácil?- preguntó – a los hombres como él les es muy fácil mentir-

- él no es un delincuente, es una buena persona- aseguró el rubio reponiéndose un poco – debo evitar que lo metan en prisión. Tengo que verlo, Yugi, debo avisarle-

- no vas a ir a la corporación, no voy a dejar que te metas en problemas y que en una de esas te maten- dijo el tricolor frunciendo el ceño – y si vas, Yami sabrá que te lo he contado todo-

- pero…no tiene por qué enterarse, lo mantendremos en secreto- insistió Joey –pero debo verlo-

Yugi lo miró muy preocupado.

- Joey, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, no quiero que corras ningún peligro. Tal vez sea mejor decirle a Yami que vaya él-

- qué vaya a dónde?- preguntó Yami apareciendo de pronto en la habitación de su hija.

Joey y Yugi dieron un brinco del susto.

- Yami, que susto me has dado!- reclamó el tricolor

Yami los miró suspicazmente a ambos.

- de qué hablaban?-

- de Seto Kaiba- dijo Joey sin rodeos – se que está en problemas y quiero ayudarle-

Yami pareció no sorprenderse con lo dicho por el rubio. Hasta parecía que ya se lo esperaba.

- tal vez…puedas ayudarle si…si vas con un amigo mío y le llevas una nota de mi parte-

Yugi lo miró estupefacto.

- Yami que…-

- hay un proyecto en el que formo parte- lo interrumpió – sólo eso puedo decirles por ahora. Pero debo enviarle una nota a Kaiba y Joey es perfecto para sacarme del apuro en el que estoy metido. No puedo llamarlo ni mandarle el mensaje por correo porque sería sospechoso-

- Seto está en peligro?- preguntó Joey con preocupación evidente.

Yami lo miró seriamente.

- está en peligro de muerte- soltó Yami – no puedo permitir que muera, es esencial para la operación que se llevará a cabo- se acercó al rubio – en verdad quieres hacerlo? Es muy peligroso-

- sí, lo haré-

- no, Joey, no puedes ir- negó Yugi

- llamaré a mi amigo para que se reúna contigo- continuó Yami – en este momento la corporación celebra el reconocimiento que se le hará a Kaiba por su éxito en la exposición de hace un mes. Prepárate para salir dentro de una hora-

- Yami!- exclamó el pequeño tricolor al borde del colapso – no puedes hacer algo así, no puedes permitir que Joey se exponga-

Pero por más que Yugi insistió, no logró persuadir a ninguno de los dos.

--

- no puedes dejar que Joey vaya- insistía Yugi a su esposo una hora después – podrían matarlo!-

- a Kaiba sí lo matarán si no le llega esa nota- respondió Yami mientras le daba un sobre blanco a Joey – escúchame Joey-

El rubio puso atención.

- por ningún motivo lo abras, podría costarte la vida-

- no lo haré- respondió el ojimiel – gracias por dejar que yo lo haga, Yami-

- lo hago porque confío en ti- lo miró seriamente – sabes que muchas de las cosas que se dicen de Kaiba, son ciertas?-

Joey asintió – lo sé, pero no me importa-

- sospechaba que dirías eso- dijo el tricolor sonriendo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- buena suerte, Joey- dijo Yami

- gracias-

- Joey…- murmuró Yugi con la preocupación latente en la voz.

- no te preocupes Yugi, todo saldrá bien- trató de consolarlo el rubio.

- ten mucho cuidado-

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que quien había llamado a la puerta era Miku, que vestía un traje azul oscuro y camisa negra. Se acercó a Joey.

- te ves muy bien- le dijo, admirando su traje verde.

- gracias, tú también, pero…qué haces aquí?-

- él irá contigo a la presentación- respondió Yami – tú sólo haz como si fueras a divertirte. Y disimula cuando hables con Kaiba, finge como si sólo lo hubieras visto cuando te salvó del ataque de Tristán-

- está bien- dijo Joey sintiendo que se ponía nervioso poco a poco.

Hasta ahora se preguntaba cómo es que había ido a parar a esa situación. Él, un chico común y corriente que vivía en una casita sencilla, cuidando a su gallina y sus pollitos; que daba clases de duelo de monstruos a niños de vez en cuando, que lo único que quería era una vida tranquila. Ahora estaba envuelto en un asunto de la mafia.

Miró a Miku que hablaba con Yami seriamente. Qué relación tenía él en todo eso? Por qué iba a acompañarlo? Y Yami? Trabajaba a favor o en contra de la mafia? Miró a Yugi que tronaba sus dedos nervioso. Sabría él desde antes que Yami estaba implicado?

En ese momento, Miku lo tomó del brazo.

- no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de él- le dijo a Yugi.

El pequeño tricolor se acercó a su amigo.

- ten cuidado-

Miku lo jaló suavemente y se lo llevó. Al cerrar la puerta de la casa, se escuchó la voz fuerte y molesta de Yugi.

- por qué no me habías dicho que tú también estabas metido en un asunto de la mafia?? Ahora mismo quiero saberlo todo!!-

A Joey le salió una gotita y suspiró. Su amigo estaba en problemas. En la esquina de la calle, abordaron un taxi que ya estaba ahí, esperando por ellos.

--

Cuando llegaron a Kaiba Corp. se dieron cuenta de que estaba lleno de personas, todos muy elegantes. Parecí ser una celebración con bastante estilo, sólo para gente importante. Por un momento, Joey se sintió intimidado y observado. Sentía que todos lo miraban. Quizá se dieron cuenta de que él no pertenecía a su círculo social, pensó el rubio. Pero la verdad es que sólo eran sus nervios, pues sí había sido centro de atención de muchas miradas, pero no por lo que él creía, si no por lo atractivo que era.

- no te preocupes- susurró Miku en su oído – sólo se han dado cuenta de lo lindo que eres-

Joey se sonrojó levemente pero lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta. El pelinegro sólo se rió y lo condujo a la mesa de bocadillos que había al fondo.

- cuánta comida!- exclamó el ojimiel – parece un banquete-

- así es- dijo Miku sonriendo.

En ese momento, Joey respingó al escuchar, entre todo el murmullo de voces, una voz muy conocida para él. Volteó inmediatamente y vio a Seto. Estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco. Junto a él, se encontraba una mujer, también muy elegante, morena y de cabello largo y negro como la noche. Llevaba un vestido rojo completamente pegado a su cuerpo esbelto. Sujetaba el brazo del castaño mientras él la miraba sonriendo de lado.

Joey sintió que su pecho dolía. De repente sintió nauseas y quiso darse la vuelta para irse de ahí de una vez. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Seto había posado sus ojos azules sobre él. La sonrisa que momentos antes tenía había desaparecido, siendo sustituida por sorpresa y después con cierta molestia.

El rubio sentía su estómago revuelto, y las náuseas aumentaron cuando vio que Seto y su acompañante se dirigían hacía ellos.

- buenas noches señor Wheeler- saludó cortésmente el castaño.

- buenas noches señor Kaiba-

- se conocen?- preguntó la mujer.

- el señor Kaiba me salvó de alguien que me atacó- respondió el rubio.

- excelente decoración- interrumpió Miku admirando el lugar – hay alguna barra? Quisiera un whisky-

- hay una aquí y una en el piso superior- respondió la dama.

- sería mucha molestia si me mostrara el camino?-

- acompáñalo- dijo Kaiba.

La morena asintió y Miku le dijo a Joey que esperara ahí. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Seto rompió en cólera.

- qué demonios haces aquí?! te dije que no te me acercaras!-

Afortunadamente, nadie les prestó atención.

- no te enojes- dijo Joey. Sacó el sobre de su saco y se lo entregó. Kaiba lo tomó de inmediato y lo leyó. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Cuando terminó, se lo guardó en su bolsillo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- sabes algo de esto?- preguntó a Joey.

- nada, Yami me…-

El ojiazul lo interrumpió.

- lárgate de aquí- le dijo con brusquedad – no te quiero volver a ver-

Joey sintió que caía en un vacío profundo.

- es…es por esa mujer? La que te acompañaba? - preguntó.

- sí, es mi prometida. Nos habíamos peleado cuando te conocí, pero ya todo se arregló, así que, como comprenderás, no quiero problemas, es mejor que te vayas-

El rubio lo miró dolido y molesto a la vez. Cómo podía decirle eso? Qué iba a hacer ahora? Embarazado de un hombre que le había prometido una vida de ensueño y que ahora lo echaba de su lado de una patada.

- la amas?- intentó que no se le quebrara la voz.

- como a nadie- respondió Seto. Después, lo miró con frialdad – no me digas que en verdad me creíste todo lo que te dije? A mí me gustan las personas de mi círculo social, con talento, atractivas. Y la verdad es que no eres nada de eso. Me parecías ingenuo, pero no pensé que lo fueras tanto. Siempre te crees todas las palabras de amor que te dicen?-

Joey sonrió con melancolía – ya no, ten por seguro que no me volverá a pasar- lo miró con tristeza – entonces…todo lo que escuché de ti…tenían razón-

- así es. Esto te pasó por no escuchar a los demás-

En ese momento, llegaron Miku y la acompañante de Seto. El rubio se volvió hacia él.

- me has traído algo de beber?-

- claro- dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole una copa.

La mujer se colocó a un lado de Seto y tomó su brazo.

- fue un placer saludarlo, señor Kaiba- dijo Joey reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para fingir una sonrisa.

- lo mismo digo-

Miku tomó a Joey del brazo y despidiéndose, se alejaron de ahí. Una vez lejos, el ojimiel le dijo a Miku que debía ir al baño. Se fue mientras el pelinegro se detenía a saludar a alguien que conocía.

Al llegar al sanitario, Joey se encerró en un cubículo y se permitió tomar aire. Sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Recargándose en la pared, se cubrió la boca comprimiendo lo más que pudo sus sollozos. El dolor que sentía era desgarrador. Quería salir de ahí y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Después frunció el ceño y se secó las lágrimas con rabia. No quería llorar por un hombre tan ruin y miserable como Kaiba. Después de todo, él había tenido la culpa por meterse con alguien como el ojiazul a pesar de las advertencias. Pensó que Kaiba era un hombre increíble que se escondía tras una máscara, pero resultó que no era así. Simplemente era como todos los de su clase, un maldito aprovechado. Y él era un tonto, por pensar que alguien como Seto se fijaría en un pobre diablo como él. La imagen de su padre se le vino a la mente.

- cuánta razón tenías papá- murmuró – no soy más que un tonto-

Nuevas lágrimas salieron y esta vez se permitió llorar un poco más. Pasado un momento, se acordó de Miku y que debía estar esperándolo. Salió, se miró en el espejo y después de cerciorarse de que se veía razonablemente normal, salió del baño.

Al parecer, el pelinegro se había entretenido de más con sus conocidos porque no estaba esperándolo. Dio un par de pasos y lo buscó con la mirada. En cuanto lo encontrara le diría que quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Cuando miró hacia su costado, se fijó en un hombre que le pareció sospechoso. Era de baja estatura, cabello plateado y con una gran nariz. Tenía una mano metida dentro de su saco, y cuando Joey vio lo que intentaba sacar, abrió los ojos espantado. Era una pistola y el hombre miraba directamente a Seto con una mirada amenazante.

No pensó en nada, sólo comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el hombre, chocando con él para que se distrajera de su objetivo.

- disculpe- dijo el ojimiel

El hombre sólo le hizo una mueca de desagrado, guardó la pistola y se alejó de ahí. El corazón del rubio estaba desbocado. Buscó a Seto para cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo. Y así era. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada. Seguía sonriéndole a esa mujer. Intentando pasar por alto el dolor que sentía, buscó con insistencia a Miku. Lo encontró buscándolo también con la mirada. Se hicieron señas y se encontraron.

- has visto eso?-

- qué cosa?-

- el hombre…el hombre que quería matar a Seto, tenía una pistola y lo miraba. Iba a sacarla cuando choqué con él- lo miró con desesperación – Miku, alguien iba a matar a Seto!-

El pelinegro lo apartó a un lado.

- tranquilízate, nadie debe enterarse- le advirtió – viste a dónde se fue?-

Joey negó.

- pero, se dio cuenta de que viste la pistola?-

- no lo sé, creo que no. Por favor, dime qué está pasando?-

Detrás de ellos, se apareció Roland repentinamente, y por su expresión, ambos advirtieron que se había percatado de todo.

- joven Joey, ha visto bien la cara de ese sujeto?-

- sí, tú no lo viste?-

- no, estaba justo entre dos cámaras, pero vi la pistola. Creo que el señor Kaiba no se ha dado cuenta. Tendré que pedirles que vengan conmigo-

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los pisos superiores, donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad.

- joven Joey, puede describir al hombre?-

- sí. Era bajo, con una nariz grande, moreno y de cabello plateado-

- si lo viera otra vez, lo reconocería?-

- sí- respondió Joey muy seguro.

Roland miró al rubio un poco avergonzado.

- ése hombre, volverá a intentar matar al señor. Quisiera que usted se quedara en la reunión con los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier intento que haga. Si acepta, le colocaré un micrófono oculto para que me avise en cuanto lo encuentre-

- s-sí, está…está bien- dijo el rubio visiblemente nervioso.

- no te preocupes- Miku se acercó y acarició su cabeza – estaré contigo-

El ojimiel lo miró – tienes un arma?-

Miku se abrió el saco y mostró la pistola que se sujetaba de su cinturón.

Joey se puso más nervioso. Era obvio la gravedad y el peligro de la situación. Comenzó a tener miedo, pero no por él, si no por Seto. A pesar de sus palabras crueles, lo amaba demasiado, y no podría seguir viviendo si le pasaba algo.

Roland se acercó al rubio y por dentro de su ropa, acomodó perfectamente un micrófono diminuto. Lo probaron y servía perfectamente. Joey únicamente tenía que hablar normalmente para que Roland lo escuchara por un pequeño radio.

- sólo debe decirme en dónde está en cuanto lo vea y de inmediato iré por él-

Joey asintió, sonriendo levemente.

- mantente alerta, Joey- aconsejó el pelinegro – si ese tipo está contratado para matar a Kaiba, no se irá hasta cumplir con su trabajo, y no dudará en eliminar a quien se interponga entre su objetivo y él- después se volvió a Roland – no han perdido el tiempo, verdad?-

- ni un solo segundo-

Joey miró a ambos, confundido. Parecía que todos, menos él, sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

- todo está listo entonces, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Roland

Caminaron en dirección al salón principal, donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

- Seto sabe que quieren asesinarlo?- preguntó el ojimiel

- si le entregaste la nota que te dio Yami, sí- respondió Miku

Entonces Joey lo entendió todo. Eso explicaba su expresión cuando vio la nota y su insistencia para que se fuera de ahí. Sólo lo había estado protegiendo! Sintió un alivio en su pecho.

- pero él vio al asesino?-

- al parecer no se percató-

Llegaron al salón y el alivio que momentos antes había sentido el rubio, se esfumó al ver a Seto abrazando a la morena y las dudas volvieron a surgir. Seto no parecía estarle fingiendo amor a esa mujer, al contrario, la miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras la sujetaba posesivamente de la cintura. Joey cerró los ojos con dolor y se llevó una mano a su vientre. No podía irse ahora, tenía que terminar con esto, para proteger al padre de su hijo.

Trató de mirar a todos lados, menos a donde estaba Seto, para buscar al asesino. Miku lo llevó a ver una vitrina donde se exponían varias cartas mágicas, justo debajo de la escalera donde Seto estaba.

- finge interesarte en las cartas por un rato, pero no olvides estar alerta- le indicó, para después volver con Roland, que vigilaba desde un extremo del salón.

Desde ahí, Joey tenía una excelente vista de Seto, que se encontraba encima de él, a mitad de la escalera entre el primero y segundo piso. No se había movido para nada. Seguramente Roland no le había advertido aún, pues desde donde el castaño estaba, era muy buen blanco, pero también era fácil percatarse si alguien sospechoso se le acercaba. Joey se dio cuenta de que si no estaba al tanto de cualquier movimiento, Seto estaría perdido.

Pocos minutos pasaron, cuando vio al asesino.

- Roland! Es él!- exclamó

Roland y Miku corrieron hacia el ojiazul intentando llegar a tiempo. Pero Joey, al estar más cerca, llegó antes que ellos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo subiendo la escalera justo cuando el hombre se acercaba al castaño y le apuntaba con el arma.

Sin dudarlo, Joey se arrojó sobre el asesino, empujándolo en el instante que apretó el gatillo. En acto reflejo, el hombre, furioso, empujó a Joey con todas sus fuerzas sobre la barandilla, haciendo que cayera al primer piso. El rubio sintió el golpe al llegar al suelo y el ruido que hizo su cuerpo al caer. Sintió como si todo su cuerpo se quebrara. Inmediatamente pensó en su bebé, pero la vista se le nubló y ya no supo más.

Por otro lado, Seto forcejeaba con el hombre que se le había ido encima para matarlo, pero el castaño había alcanzado a sujetar la mano donde llevaba el arma. Se dio cuenta que Joey había caído y quería ir a ayudarlo, pero ése hombre no lo dejaba. Lucharon por unos segundos pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio y también cayeron por encima de la baranda. El asesino cayó de costado y sintió su brazo crujir al romperse; se puso de pie listo para escapar, pero Roland y Miku lo sujetaron y le colocaron unas esposas antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

Desgraciadamente, el castaño no había corrido con la misma suerte. Al caer por la barandilla, se había ido para atrás, sin poder evitar estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo, y al igual que Joey, perdió el conocimiento.

- UNA AMBULANCIA!- se escuchó el grito de alguien.

Las personas se habían aglomerado alrededor de la escena, mientras otros miraban con terror lo ocurrido. La prometida de Seto estaba sobre él, llorando y llamándolo para que despertara, cuando se escuchó que las ambulancias se detuvieron fuera de Kaiba corp.

**********Continuará…**

**************N/A: **

Woo pero k cosa, creo k desde hace mucho que quería escribir este capítulo y hasta ahora se me hizo posible.

A partir de este capi me gusta mucho lo que viene de la historia, jiji, verán k es bueno. Creo k no tengo demasiado k decir sobre el capítulo más que eso…ah y k disculpen si notan algún error. A pesar d k siempre trato de revisar varias veces lo k publico, se me escapan cosillas.

Gracias x los reviews a**********xXBlackCatXx **y************** blueazulacero**. Como siempre agradezco enormemente k me dejen sus comentarios. Me animan mucho.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 10**

En una habitación completamente blanca del tercer piso del Hospital General de Ciudad Domino, Joey despertó poco a poco, sintiéndose aturdido al principio, y dolorido después. No pudo evitar una queja de dolor cuando intentó moverse sobre la incómoda cama en la que estaba recostado. Sentía como si lo hubieran molido a golpes y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Joey?-

No se había dado cuenta que no estaba solo. Junto a él, su mejor amigo lo miraba con la preocupación plasmada en sus grandes ojos violeta.

- Yugi?-

El tricolor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- al fin! Gracias a Kami-sama que estás bien! Miku nos llamó para avisarnos, Yami y yo llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos- sus ojos se humedecieron –cuando escuché la voz de Miku al otro lado del teléfono pensé que habías muerto-

- me caí por una barandilla- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos – había un sujeto armado y…- abrió los ojos rápidamente – Seto! dónde está?!- quiso incorporarse pero su amigo y el dolor lo detuvieron.

- tranquilízate- dijo Yugi – él también cayó por la barandilla y todavía está inconsciente- relató con cierta molestia en la voz – se merece lo que le pasa-

- no digas eso- el rubio lo miró con reproche – pero…está bien? verdad?-

Yugi le guardaba rencor a Kaiba. Le echaba la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, pero éste parecía tan afligido y preocupado por él…

- en realidad no lo he visto, pero Yami se informó y me dijo que se recuperará. Estaba más lastimado que tú y lo atendieron de inmediato. Una chica morena, de cabello largo, no se le ha despegado ni un minuto, sólo cuando se lo llevaron en una camilla-

Joey desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos con dolor. Sentía claramente su corazón lleno de amargura. Al menos sabía que Seto estaba bien. Y en ese momento, como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima, pensó en su bebé y una angustia terrible se apoderó de él. Llevó las manos a su vientre y miró a Yugi con temor, cuestionándolo con la mirada. Yugi le devolvió una mirada lastimera y llena de pena. Joey lo entendió claramente.

- lo lamento mucho Joey. El bebé no pudo soportar la caída-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los ojos melados se llenaron al instante de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer una tras otra, formando un camino por las mejillas del rubio. El hijo de Seto y de él…ya no estaba. Nunca lo conocería, y quizá Seto jamás se enteraría de que pudo ser padre, y que en realidad, su propio hijo había dado la vida por él.

El tricolor se acercó al rubio y tomó su mano para consolarlo.

- yo…yo quería a mi bebé- sollozó el ojimiel.

Yugi tragó duro para no soltarse a llorar también.

- por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

- porque sabía que te molestarías conmigo- respondió Joey sin dejar de llorar –tú no me querías cerca de Seto-

- por supuesto que no! mira lo que te ha provocado!- Yugi se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver el rostro dolido de su amigo – pero a pesar de eso…- continuó suavizando la voz – soy tu amigo, podías confiar en mí, sabes que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti-

- lo siento-

Yugi abrazó a Joey, que le devolvió el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y llorando con más fuerza. Pasaron largo rato así. Joey llorando por su bebé en brazos de su amigo, y éste dejando que se desahogara, mientras acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

- todo va a salir bien, Joey, ya verás- decía Yugi cada cierto tiempo.

El rubio fue tranquilizándose poco a poco.

- y Miku?- preguntó cuando ya estaba más calmado.

- se fue con Yami y otros hombres. No tengo idea de quiénes eran. Nadie me dice qué pasa!- exclamó molesto – qué estabas haciendo cuando te caíste?-

Deshicieron el abrazo y Joey se secó los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. No quería involucrar a Yugi. Si Miku y Yami no le habían dicho nada, él haría exactamente lo mismo.

- estaba subiendo la escalera y la barandilla cedió- mintió.

Yugi lo miró con desconfianza.

- Yami me dijo que un hombre intentó robarse unas cartas en exhibición y que en su huida chocó contigo y te empujó- entrecerró los ojos – además, hace un momento mencionaste un arma-

- ah…eh…te dije que la barandilla cedió?- el rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza – parece que todavía estoy algo confundido-

Yugi lo miró con suspicacia.

- o tal vez tú y Yami quieren mentirme, pero no se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la historia que inventarían-

El rubio suspiró.

- es por tu bien- le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos de nuevo a su vientre. Estaba conmocionado, pero después vendría lo peor. Aún no terminaba de creer lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera quería hacerle frente a la situación en la que se encontraba.

- arrestaron al hombre que estaba armado?- preguntó después de un momento.

- la policía arrestó a un sujeto por intento de homicidio- respondió Yugi – al parecer Miku le colocó unas esposas y cuando llegó la policía, el jefe de seguridad de Kaiba estaba prácticamente sentado sobre él-

- sobre él?!- exclamó el rubio – Roland es muy atemorizante cuando quiere, seguramente el hombre ni siquiera pensó en escapar, porque a pesar de tener el arma, se veía muy cobarde-

Yugi frunció el ceño.

- no puedo creerlo Joey!- reprendió con la voz molesta – le salvaste la vida a ese mafioso, verdad? Arriesgaste tu vida por Kaiba y por eso saliste lastimado!-

- por favor Yugi, no estoy para más reproches- dijo el ojimiel con la voz cansada.

El tricolor entendió que ese no era el momento de regañar a Joey. No después del seguro dolor que estaría sintiendo.

- está bien Joey, no te molestaré más. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después, cuanto te sientas mejor. Lamento mucho lo de tu bebé, pero ya verás que con el tiempo…-

- sabes qué? creo que fue mejor no tenerlo-

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron con espanto por las palabras de su amigo.

- no hubiera sabido qué hacer para criarlo yo solo, porque Seto ni lo iba a reconocer-

- no digas eso Joey, es muy cruel y no lo sientes de verdad-

Los ojos de Joey volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- sabes que no estás solo. Yo te hubiera ayudado encantado con el bebé, y Yami…-

- tú no eres nada mío- dijo el rubio con enfado mientras se giraba dándole la espalda – no tienes que preocuparte por mí, y mucho menos Yami-

Yugi lo miró con dolor. La reacción de Joey era en cierto modo, normal. Estaba intentando convencerse de que lo que pasaba no le importaba; pero sólo era para aminorar un poco la inmensa tristeza por la pérdida. Y Yugi lo entendía, pero aún así sus palabras le dolieron, porque se consideraba mucho más que un simple amigo para él.

- descansa Joey- dijo Yugi intentando sonar tranquilo – buscaré a Yami, pero volveré pronto-

Joey no respondió y el tricolor se dio a vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró hondamente y pidió al cielo que su amigo superara pronto el dolor, aunque sabía que era muy difícil. Pero él lo ayudaría. Por lo pronto, iría a cuidados intensivos, donde tenían a Kaiba, para preguntar por su estado de salud. Tal vez noticias del castaño lo animaran un poco.

El daño que recibió Kaiba había sido de cuidado y por eso estaba en esa área del hospital. El doctor dijo que iba a recuperarse, pero debían esperar que despertara para saber las posibles secuelas del golpe.

Cuando llegó a cuidados intensivos se acercó a una enfermera.

- disculpe, puede decirme cómo se encuentra Seto Kaiba?-

- es su familiar?-

- no, pero mi mejor amigo le salvó la vida y quisiera saber si se encuentra bien-

- el joven que derribó al hombre de la pistola?!- preguntó emocionada –pero que chico tan valiente es su amigo. Mi hermano es policía y estuvo ahí, me contó lo que pasó-

Yugi le dio una sonrisa, pero estaba impaciente por saber qué había pasado con Kaiba.

- el señor Kaiba despertó hace un momento- dijo la enfermera – pero, desgraciadamente sufre perdida de memoria-

Sin poder evitarlo, Yugi sintió un poco de alivio, pues su perdida de memoria seguramente libraría a Joey de más sufrimiento. Por lo menos los últimos días antes de que terminara su estancia en Domino y regresara a su casa estaría tranquilo.

- gracias por la información- le dijo a la enfermera – le diré a mi amigo-

El tricolor quiso regresar a la habitación de Joey, pero cuando iba llegando se encontró con Yami, que se acercó a él.

- entraste a verlo?-

- sí, pero estaba dormido- respondió Yami afligido – me di cuenta de que ha llorado mucho…y su expresión al dormir era tan triste-

- sí- el pequeño tricolor bajó la mirada – quiere hacerse el fuerte y parecer que no le importa, pero no es así, está sufriendo y me duele verlo así-

- por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, más que apoyarlo-

Yugi asintió.

- por cierto- dijo cambiando el tono de voz – una enfermera me dijo que Joey evitó que asesinaran a Kaiba. Me puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? Y no me mientas más-

Yami lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a la cafetería. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada.

- lamento no haberte contado antes, pero no quería que te preocuparas - dijo Yami – contrataron a alguien para que matara a Kaiba-

- quién? La policía?-

- no. Fue un mafioso que intentaba lavar dinero haciendo negocios aquí en la ciudad. No debió meterse con Kaiba, él perteneció a la mafia y a pesar de que no muchos saben que dejó el negocio, hay quienes que le deben favores. Se le irán encima en cuanto se enteren que intentaron matarlo-

- todo este asunto es por una pelea entre mafiosos?-

- no del todo. Kaiba lo dejó desde hace mucho, pero tenía un asunto inconcluso. Su hermano pequeño, fue asesinado por un banquero encargado de lavar dinero aquí, trabaja para el mafioso que lo mandó matar- Yami bajó más la voz – Kaiba llevaba semanas detrás de él…colabora con la policía-

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba una confesión así.

- no le digas a Joey- sugirió Yami – ya hizo demasiado al salvarle la vida dos veces en un día-

Yugi lo miró con interrogación.

- primero empujó al asesino cuando iba a sacar el arma, y después se le echó encima cuando estaba por apretar el gatillo. Miku y Roland estaban atentos, pero no hubieran llegado a tiempo para salvar a Kaiba. Cuando se entere lo que pasó van a rodar cabezas-

- no lo creo, Kaiba padece de amnesia- dijo Yugi

- qué?! no puede ser!- exclamó Yami – estamos a mitad de la operación y él es el punto clave. Sin su cooperación fracasaremos-

- pero ese no es nuestro problema. Yo sólo quiero sacar a Joey de aquí y llevármelo para que se recupere en casa-

- ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar esto. Estoy trabajando con Miku, tengo que terminar lo que empecé-

- por qué estás metido en esto?- preguntó Yugi con reproche – y quién es Miku en verdad?-

Yami guardó silencio. Le avergonzaba contarle la verdad a su esposo, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría.

- el año pasado…cometí un delito al evadir impuestos. La policía me ofreció cooperar con ellos y si todo sale bien, sólo tendré que pagar una pequeña cantidad, pero no cerrarán los museos-

- Yami! Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!- exclamó el pequeño.

- por favor Yugi, no es para tanto, además, no soy el único que guarda secretos- dijo sugerentemente.

Yugi frunció el ceño.

- no se te ocurra mencionar eso frente a Joey-

Yami suspiró.

- hay otra cosa que creo que no te va a gustar- continuó Yami – el banquero que se dedica a lavar dinero es Tristán Taylor. Está muy molesto con Kaiba por la forma en que lo trató cuando atacó a Joey. Había logrado convencerlo de que dejara de trabajar para el mafioso pero desde ese día, rompió el trato que teníamos y le vendió a Kaiba. Ahora el tipo de la mafia sabe que Kaiba trabaja con la policía y por eso quieren quitarlo del camino. Kaiba lo sabía, pero si ahora ha perdido la memoria, sólo lo sabemos Miku y nosotros-

Yugi se llevó una mano a la frente.

- aún hay más?-

- Tristán contrató un detective. No sé para qué ni qué es lo que busca, pero…también quiere vengarse de mí, por lo que te conté y porque le dije que no se volviera a acercar a Joey-

- crees que quiera perjudicarnos a través de Joey? sólo lo sabemos tu y yo -

- quizá encuentre certificados de nacimiento o algo así, por eso quiero que estés preparado-

- debería habérselo dicho antes de irme de Hokkaido. Sabía que su padre lo maltrataba y aún así me casé contigo y lo dejé solo. Jamás va a perdonarme si se entera que pude haberlo traído conmigo y no lo hice-

Yami tomó la mano de su esposo.-

- no te aflijas. No sabemos si Tristán encontrará algo- besó el dorso de su mano – cómo tomó lo del bebé?-

- terrible. Primero lloró mucho, y después quiso fingir que había sido lo mejor, pero sé que sólo quería aminorar su dolor…antes me había dicho que quería al bebé-

- supongo que Kaiba no va a enterarse-

- es lo más probable-

- además, con lo de la amnesia…Miku y yo ya no podremos hacer nada-

- pase lo que pase, no lo vuelvas a meter en ningún lío, sabes lo importante que es Joey para mí-

- lo sé y no permitiré que le vuelva a pasar algo- dijo Yami y lo miró seriamente – crees que sea buena idea contarle ahora la verdad sobre su nacimiento?-

Yugi negó de inmediato.

- no es el momento-

- espero que Tristán no se entere antes de que lo sepa Joey-

Yami decidió que comieran algo mientras esperaban a que Joey despertara. Yugi aceptó porque aún no le había contado qué papel jugaba Miku en todo lo que le había contado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mismo hospital, en otra habitación se encontraba otro paciente. Recién salido de terapia intensiva, Seto Kaiba sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, y tener una mujer casi encima de él no le ayudaba en nada.

- y a qué me dedico?- preguntó el ojiazul a la dama.

- eres dueño de la Corporación Kaiba, la mejor en todo el mundo en lo que al Duelo de Monstruos respecta-

- Duelo de Monstruos…- murmuró el castaño para sí.

- mi padre y tú tienen algunos negocios juntos- continuó la pelinegro.

- qué clase de negocios?-

La mujer lo miró sorprendida con sus estilizados ojos azules.

- ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, por ahora no te esfuerces-

Kaiba desvió la mirada, molesto por el punzante dolor de cabeza y las náuseas que sentía.

- quiero saber qué me pasó?-

- tuviste un accidente- dijo ella- te caíste en Kaiba Corp. por un descuido y te golpeaste la cabeza- le mintió – pero ahora descansa- ella se acercó para arroparlo como a un niño y le acarició la cabeza – duerme mi amor, yo velaré tu sueño-

El castaño no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos porque el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando; ya le habían dado una medicina contra el dolor, pero quizá una siesta lo ayudara más rápido.

La morena se quedó en una silla junto a Kaiba hasta que estuvo segura que éste se había quedado dormido. Después, se levantó sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación y se alejó un poco por el pasillo para hablar por su celular.

- está en el hospital- susurró mirando hacia todos lados cuidando que nadie la escuchara – no, no recuerda nada. Nos conviene así, le podemos decir lo que queramos y nos creerá-

-…-

- sí, dime dónde y cuándo y te lo llevaré para que alguien pueda terminar el trabajo, y por favor, contrata a alguien experto esta vez-

-...-

- de acuerdo, besos papá-

Cortó la llamada y se guardó el celular en el bolso. Después caminó de regreso y volvió a la habitación a sentarse junto al durmiente Seto.

En el mismo pasillo, se asomó una cabellera tricolor y puntiaguda desde una esquina. Antes de dar un paso, Yugi se cercioró de que la morena estuviera fuera de su vista. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se aseguró de su ausencia. Ella no lo había visto, pero él había escuchado toda la conversación que había sostenido por el celular. Se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Joey. Tenía algo muy interesante que contarle a su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día, Joey recibió la visita de Cecelia Pegasus.

- cariño!- se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo – vine a visitar a Seto y me enteré que también estabas aquí- le dio un beso en la frente – no me imaginé que tu también estuvieras herido-

Joey la miró con dolor.

- y no sabes cuanto-

Los ojos de Cecelia reflejaron pena. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. El ojimiel se abrazó a ella de inmediato.

- perdí a mi bebé!- exclamó rompiendo a llorar otra vez – lo perdí!-

- Joey…-

La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- ya mi niño- intentó consolar – entiendo por lo que estás pasando, y no hay palabras que pueda decirte para que el dolor se vaya-

- no…no me digas nada- dijo Joey sin dejar de llorar – sólo déjame abrazarte-

Los brazos de Cecelia eran tan maternales, que Joey se sintió mejor y paró de llorar al poco rato. Ella no quiso preguntar qué había pasado exactamente ni entrar en detalles. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Ahora sólo quería consentir a ese niño tan falto de cariño.

- entonces…viste a Seto?- preguntó el rubio secando sus lágrimas.

Ella asintió y frunció el ceño – esa mujer, una morena, no me dejaba entrar a su habitación; menos mal que Roland se apareció por ahí y le dijo que se apartara- peinó sus cabellos – mira que si Max no se hubiera ido de viaje y hubiera estado conmigo, esa niñita no volvería a pisar el hospital-

Joey bajó la mirada desconsolado. Esa mujer seguía a lado de Seto, donde debería estar él.

- no te dejes llevar por las apariencias- le dijo Cecelia con amabilidad, levantándole el rostro – nunca voy a olvidar cómo te miraba Seto el día que salimos a pasear en barco, con infinito amor-

- no- negó el rubio – en la corporación, Seto me dijo que ellos habían tenido una pelea y por eso se había metido conmigo, pero que estaban comprometidos y…y que en su vida no había lugar para mí-

La rubia lo miró extrañada.

- no pudo haber hablado en serio-

- seguramente no lo recordará- continuó Joey – no se acordará ni de mí ni de lo que me dijo, mucho menos de todo lo que pasamos juntos- sonrió con amargura - pero ahora ya no importa, me dejó muy claro que no quería saber nada de mí-

- lo lamento mucho Joey. Ustedes se veían tan bien juntos. No sé qué pudo haber pasado. Es extraño porque conozco a Seto y se veía tan enamorado de ti-

- yo también pensé que me amaba, pero era una mentira- dijo con cierto rencor en su voz – me siento como un tonto-

- no cariño, no digas eso- lo miró con desanimo – todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Yo te ayudaré a superarlo lo mejor que pueda. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras y visitarme todos los días si así lo deseas-

Joey sonrió levemente.

- gracias, cuando esté con más ánimos, prometo que te visitaré- dijo el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ishizu estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo en la habitación de Kaiba; incluso las enfermeras le habían tenido que pedir que se fuera. Ella, indignada, juró volver con un abogado, pero finalmente se fue. Kaiba suspiró con alivio. Roland junto a él, sonrió internamente. La cacatúa esa no le caía para nada bien.

- tú me conoces, cierto?- preguntó el castaño – de verdad estoy comprometido con ella?- preguntó con desagrado.

- en realidad, señor Kaiba, no sabría decirle con exactitud, pero sí ha estado saliendo con ella por un tiempo-

- vaya! pero no la recuerdo y no se separa de mí ni un momento - bufó con fastidio – estoy amnésico, pero no soy tan idiota como para creer que me voy a casar con una mujer así-

Roland quiso reír, pero se mantuvo serio. Kaiba guardó silencio, pero después volvió a hablar.

- cómo te llamas? trabajas para mí?-

- Roland, señor, y he trabajado para usted desde hace varios años-

Kaiba lo miró serio.

- hace poco vino una mujer rubia. Me dijo que un hombre que se encuentra en el otro lado del pasillo se tiró sobre el sujeto que quería matarme, y todo para salvarme. No lo recuerdo, pero me salvó la vida- miró a Roland – por qué alguien iba a matarme?-

Roland apretó los puños.

- el médico nos ha recomendado no contarle nada aún, señor. Dice que recordará todo muy pronto, pero que será por usted mismo, no debemos forzar su memoria-

- quizá muera antes de recordar-

- no permitiré que nadie lo mate, señor. Tal vez usted haya perdido la memoria, pero yo todavía tengo la mía y sé todo lo necesario para protegerlo. Pero me temo que tendrá que confiar en mí-

El CEO no dijo nada, pero le dio la impresión que sí podía confiar en ese hombre.

- hablando de otra cosa…por qué ese joven, el que me salvó, está hospitalizado? También está herido?-

Roland dudó en contárselo, pero si no lo hacía, seguramente que su jefe se lo preguntaría a alguna enfermera.

- se cayó al querer ayudarlo; era un hombre fértil y estaba esperando un hijo-

El castaño levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- un hombre?-

- así es-

- que extraño- lo miró - supongo que estará con su familia…su esposo…-

- me parece que no, señor, tengo entendido que el padre del niño no lo sabía y no está casado-

Seto se quedó pensativo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si intentara recordar algo.

- crees que pueda ir a verlo? Quisiera agradecerle-

Roland dudó.

- no lo sé, señor, preguntaré si está disponible-

Salió de la habitación mientras Seto volvía a quedarse pensativo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Joey vio que la puerta de su habitación se abría y aparecía Seto, sintió que el corazón se le salía. Se le veía cansado y caminaba despacio. Roland, que entró tras su jefe, le dirigió una mirada significativa que él comprendió al instante. Seto no sabía nada y no debía saberlo.

El castaño se paró a los pies de la cama y lo inspeccionó con la mirada. Se veía que era muy joven, y esos ojos tristes lo hacían parecer un niño indefenso. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado y estaba algo pálido. Se preguntó si lo conocía de algo, pero no era posible, no parecía ser de su círculo social. Frunció el ceño al no poder recordar.

- Roland me dijo que me salvaste la vida- le dijo directamente – nos conocíamos antes de eso?-

Joey miró a Roland sin saber qué responder exactamente.

- no lo mires a él, soy yo quien te hizo la pregunta- dijo Seto seriamente.

Joey tomó aire.

- hace casi un mes, me salvó de un delincuente cerca de su corporación- dijo el rubio serenando su voz lo más que pudo – ahora yo lo salvé a usted; estamos a mano-

- me parece que no- dijo Kaiba mirándolo intensamente, sintiendo una extraña emoción recorrer su cuerpo – me dijeron que estabas esperando un hijo, y que lo perdiste-

Joey desvió la mirada luchando por no ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

- desgraciadamente, así fue-

- y…querías a tu hijo?-

Joey apretó la mandíbula. Qué pregunta era esa? Claro que quería a su bebé, y le dolía responderle a su pregunta sin poder decirle que también era su hijo. Lo miró a los ojos.

- sí, lo quería- dijo el rubio sin expresión en el rostro.

- y el padre?-

- él no lo sabía, pero no tenía importancia. No me quería a mí, mucho menos iba a querer un hijo mío-

Seto se preguntó por qué indagaba en el tema; pero sentía intensas ganas de saber, sentía algo especial al mirar al rubio y no alcanzaba a entender la tristeza que lo embargaba cuando miraba sus ojos y escuchaba sus palabras.

- estabas muy enamorado de él?-

Joey volvió a desviar la mirada.

- sí, mucho- dijo en un susurro.

- …lamento mucho lo de tu hijo- dijo Kaiba – te agradezco lo que hiciste-

- sólo estaba devolviéndole un favor-

El castaño hizo una mueca casi imperceptible. Sentía cierto desagrado cuando el rubio se dirigía a él hablándole de "usted".

- aún así, quise venir a agradecerte en persona-

El rubio simplemente le regaló una triste sonrisa.

El CEO parpadeó. No sabía por qué le dolía ver al chico así, dirigiéndole una mirada desolada, escuchando que sólo lo salvó para devolverle un favor. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle y a darle vueltas. Al intentar avanzar, perdió el equilibrio, pero Roland lo sujetó firmemente. Seto notó que el rubio se incorporaba sobre la cama, mirándolo con preocupación evidente. El chico se preocupaba por él, incluso sumergido en la pena que lo embargaba. Por qué eso le dolía y lo hacía sentir culpable? Como un miserable, por qué?

- señor, será mejor que descanse- dijo Roland.

Seto no dejó de mirar a Joey.

- me dijeron que tengo mucho dinero- le dijo el ojiazul – si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedírmelo-

- se lo agradezco pero no necesito nada- respondió Joey forzando una sonrisa que resultó verse como una mueca.

- espero que te mejores-

- deseo lo mismo para usted, que recupere la memoria pronto-

- quizá no sea algo tan malo- comentó Kaiba – tal vez sea mejor empezar de cero-

- tal vez- concordó el rubio; tenía la impresión de que le estaban desgarrando el alma.

Seto le dedicó una última mirada, después, se giró a Roland que le ofreció el brazo para ayudarlo. Casi al cerrar la puerta, el custodio miró a Joey que se había quedado viendo a la nada; le daba mucha pena el pobre chico. En su mirada miel estaba plasmado el vivo dolor de alguien a quien le han arrancado el corazón.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **

Hi!! Cómo están? Se fueron de vacaciones?? Pues yo sí, x eso no había actualizado, disculpen n.n pero en cuanto regresé lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir.

Espero k les haya gustado el capítulo. Pobrecito de Joey, tan lindo, se kedó sin baby y sin gatito T.T

K pasará ahora?? Pues sólo puedo decir que el sufrimiento de nuestro rubio continúa en el próximo capítulo, gomen!

Gracias x sus reviews **rosalind**, **aikoshirai** y **xXBlackCatXx**. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios n.n espero su opinión en este capi.

Hasta el próximo!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola

Ya estoy de vuelta, disculpen la demora y disfruten el capítulo porque ya nos acercamos la final

Ah sí! No olviden leer las notas finales.

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 11**

Al día siguiente de la visita de Seto, Joey recibió el alta y regresó a casa de Yugi; podía llevar su vida normal, pero tenía instrucciones de no hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Al otro día de la salida de Joey, el CEO recibió el alta también; a pesar de la gravedad de su golpe, no fue necesario prolongar su estancia más tiempo. Ishizu lo acompañó en la limosina hasta la casa de la playa, donde el castaño había dicho que se terminaría de recuperar. Ella llevaba una maleta y parecía que tenía planes para quedarse con él, cosa que no le agradó demasiado al ojiazul.

- lo mejor es que te hospedes en un hotel- sugirió Kaiba.

- pero estamos comprometidos, quiero estar contigo- se le encimó melosamente.

Él la separó un poco y se tomó su tiempo para mirarla. Después habló.

- quiero recuperar la memoria y será más fácil si estoy sólo, sin nada que me distraiga-

- pero Roland se quedará contigo y te distraerá- se quejó ella – por qué no puedo quedarme también?-

Seto respiró pacientemente. Después, le regaló una sonrisa y una mirada seductora mientras la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído.

- no es el mismo tipo de distracción- acarició su espalda – me entiendes, verdad?-

Ishizu no pudo evitar suspirar. Kaiba era demasiado atractivo, no podía negarlo, y no le importaría que se la llevara a la cama. Lástima que tenía que morir.

- además- continuó Seto separándose – estaré solo, Roland se encargará de que todo esté en orden en la corporación-

La morena lo miró pensativa y eso hizo sospechar a Roland, que decidió que más tarde haría un par de llamadas. Iba a contratar unos cuantos jardineros para la casa, hombres expertos en armas. No confiaba en Ishizu ni en su padre; mucho menos se fiaba de ese compromiso entre ellos del que nadie había oído hablar. Sólo su jefe podía sacarlo de la duda, pero había perdido la memoria.

- Roland- llamó Kaiba - llévala a un hotel y regístrala en una suite-

- como ordene, señor-

Ishizu lo miró molesta, pero cedió a la decisión de su prometido.

- está bien mi amor- dijo suavizando increíblemente su tono de voz – si eso es lo que quieres, está bien para mí. Pero recuerda que puedes llamarme a cualquier hora si te sientes solo, vendré de inmediato-

- lo haré-

Ella y Roland salieron de la casa. Kaiba se quedó y comenzó a inspeccionar las habitaciones del lugar. Mas tarde, cuando Roland volvió, lo encontró al otro lado de la puerta que daba al jardín, justo debajo del espacio techado, mirando con dirección al estanque. El castaño se había sentido especialmente atraído a esa sección, como si algo muy importante hubiera pasado ahí. Intentó recordar qué era, deseaba saberlo, pero cuanto más esfuerzo hacía, más dolor de cabeza sentía.

Se giró al escuchar los pasos de su custodio.

- quién es esa mujer?- preguntó sin rodeos.

- señor, los médicos dijeron…-

- me interesa muy poco lo que hayan dicho, me recuperaré más pronto si me ayudas a hacerlo-

A Roland le preocupaba la salud de su jefe, pero debía decírselo, su vida dependía de ello.

- es la hija de Ishtar, un narcotraficante que quiere establecer sus negocios aquí en la ciudad para lavar dinero- respondió el guardia sin más rodeos – a él no le gusta usted, señor, y que yo supiera, no estaba en sus planes casarse con ella-

Kaiba cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- lo lamento señor, no debí contarle-

- tenía que saber…tengo que saber todo- le dolía mucho, pero intentó enfocarse en la conversación – quién quería matarme?-

- un sicario, seguramente contratado por Ishtar-

El ojiazul levantó una ceja. Una cosa es que el suegro no lo aceptara para su hija, pero que quisiera matarlo era demasiado.

- por qué? le hice algo?-

Roland apretó los puños. No quería tener que contarle aquello, pero desgraciadamente nadie más podía hacerlo.

- usted está haciendo lo posible por llevarlo a prisión-

- yo? Y eso por qué?-

Roland se despeinó el cabello antes de responder.

- usted…tenía un hermano…se llamaba Mokuba-

- tenía?-

- murió en un accidente de auto-

Kaiba frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes – fue un accidente…o lo mataron?-

- investigando, descubrimos que su supuesto accidente fue planeado por Ishtar. Le contaré brevemente. Tristán Taylor y Mokuba se conocieron cuando su hermano estudiaba la universidad, se hicieron muy amigos. Un día, su hermano escuchó una conversación entre Ishtar y Taylor sobre sus negocios de lavado de dinero y quiso denunciarlos, por eso Taylor lo mató. Usted estaba de viaje y regresó el mismo día que murió el joven Mokuba- lo miró serio – juró vengar su muerte cuando nos enteramos de la verdad. Desde ese momento usted trabaja con la policía para llevarlos a prisión. Taylor no sabe que usted descubrió que fue él quien mató a su hermano, pero sí se enteró que trabaja con la policía. Cuando lo retó para salvar al joven Wheeler, se enojó tanto que se lo contó todo a Ishtar y éste decidió asesinarlo-

Kaiba se sintió mareado y se recargó en la pared. Era demasiada información para la neblina que encerraba sus recuerdos. Tenía un hermano que no recordaba. Y un hombre quería matarlo.

- qué tiene que ver Ishizu en esto?-

- ella vino como intermediaria con un ofrecimiento de paz de parte de su padre, y según usted me contó, lo estaba considerando. Se supone que ella debía mantenerlo distraído durante la recepción que hubo en la corporación mientras el sicario hacía su trabajo, pero no contaban con que el joven Wheeler se interpondría en sus planes. En el hospital, alguien la escuchó sostener una conversación con su padre por celular. Le dijo que había perdido la memoria y que sería más fácil liquidarlo-

- eso quiere decir que le dio luz verde para terminar el trabajo-

Roland asintió mientras veía a su jefe sonreír.

- puedes contactarme con los policías con quienes estoy trabajando?-

- eh…eso va a ser un poco difícil. Uno de ellos se encargó del sicario delante de la señorita Ishizu. Se estaba haciendo pasar por vendedor de terrenos, pero ya se descubrió ante el enemigo. Además, lo vieron en compañía de Yami Atemu, el esposo del mejor amigo del joven Wheeler, que también trabaja para la policía en esta operación-

- y qué me dices de Wheeler? Qué tanto está implicado en esto?-

Roland sonrió con tristeza. Sí que apreciaba a ese chico.

- el joven Wheeler ya ha pasado demasiado sin saber a ciencia cierta en lo que se metía-

- pero estará a salvo?- preguntó el CEO con preocupación sin saber por qué – se interpuso en los planes de Ishtar, crees que lo dejará pasar?-

- lamentablemente, me llegaron noticias de que cuenta con cierta información para hacerle daño. No sé de qué se trata, pero seguro no tardarán en utilizarlo. No pueden matarlo porque sería evidente que fue él-

- si Ishtar me mata a mí, también sabrían que fue él-

- puede ser, señor. Pero se supone que su hija está comprometida con usted, lo que significa que no tiene motivos para matarlo-

Kaiba bufó y golpeó la pared visiblemente enfadado.

- maldición! Detesto no poder acordarme de nada. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué Wheeler arriesgó su vida para salvarme- dudó -porque…no me gustan los hombres…o sí? Crees que le habré hecho pensar algo el día que lo ayudé?-

Rolando no quiso responder a eso.

- pues…comprenda señor, lo ayudó cuando lo atacó Taylor- intentó mostrar naturalidad – él es muy joven y quizá vio en usted a un héroe-

Kaiba se quedó pensativo. Podría ser sólo por eso? Arriesgar su vida por algo tan simple? Miró fijamente a su custodio y no le pareció que le estuviera mintiendo, así que desistió con el tema.

- sí, tienes razón- cedió al fin, para alivio de Roland – ponte en contacto con los policías, diles que quiero seguir con la operación, pero que necesito que me digan qué debo hacer-

- sí señor- se iba a retirar.

- Roland…-

El guardaespaldas se detuvo.

- ese chico…crees que debería mandarle flores o algún presente, en agradecimiento?-

A Roland no le pareció conveniente. Quizá eso le daría falsas esperanzas a Joey y no podría seguir adelante con su vida.

- no lo creo señor, la señorita Ishizu podría enterarse y eso la enfadaría, provocando que hiciera algo para lo que no estemos preparados-

El ojiazul suspiró sintiéndose frustrado.

- está bien. Será mejor que vayas a cumplir con lo que te dije- se volvió a contemplar el estanque a lo lejos – yo me quedaré un poco más aquí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de Yugi, Joey se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación; leía un libro buscando distraerse de sus pensamientos; intentando no perder la cordura pensando en el hijo que había perdido y en la expresión en el rostro de Seto cuando fue a verlo en el hospital. Lo había mirado como a un desconocido, y lo había tratado con cierta frialdad que le dolió mucho. Todo eso le hacía ponerse a pensar si el ojiazul en verdad había sentido algo por él, o era cierto que sólo había sido el juguete para que se entretuviera mientras estaba peleado con su novia.

Cerró el libro y contempló el techo blanco mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre. Sentía que nunca superaría la pérdida de su hijo; iba a ser tan difícil no pensar en ello.

Se le escapó una lágrima.

En ese instante sintió una presencia más en su habitación y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Yami, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

- hola Yami- saludó secando su lágrima intentando que no se notara, pero falló.

Yami se acercó a la cama y se sentó al frente.

- hola- sonrió amablemente – quiero hablar contigo-

- es sobre el hombre que mandó matar a Seto? todavía está en peligro?- preguntó con preocupación – la policía está tras él?-

- Joey, Kaiba trabaja para la policía-

El rubio quedó con la boca abierta.

- pero no lo debe saber nadie, de acuerdo?-

Joey asintió.

- pero entonces…si no es la policía la que quiere atrapar a Seto, quién es?-

- un mafioso que conoce a Kaiba desde hace algún tiempo, Ishtar. No creo que se rinda tan fácilmente. Kaiba no recuerda nada, pero según me han informado, quiere seguir trabajando con la policía. Yo también estoy en eso y gracias a uno de los guardias de seguridad de Kaiba, nos hemos puesto en contacto para prepararle una trampa a Ishtar y atraparlo al fin - Yami lo miró serio – todo esto es muy peligroso; Yugi y yo hemos hablado y pensamos que lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu casa en Hokkaido-

Joey lo miró entristecido.

- ya no quieren que esté aquí?-

- no es eso Joey, sabes que a Yugi y a mí nos encanta tenerte aquí; pero esta situación es muy peligrosa y no queremos que corras más peligros-

- pero…-

- sé que no eres ningún débil ni miedoso, pero ya has pasado por mucho y no quiero que sufras más; además, Yugi me mataría si te pasa algo y no sabemos si Ishtar vaya a relacionarte con Kaiba-

El rubio bajó el rostro.

- nadie sabía que yo salía con Seto, nos cuidamos mucho de mantenerlo en secreto-

- Joey- insistió el tricolor – es lo mejor para ti-

- me estás ocultando algo más?-

-…-

- Yami?-

- hay otra cosa que todavía no sabes…sobre tu nacimiento, y tus padres-

- qué? mi padre era un borracho y mi madre nos abandonó, eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?-

Yami desvió el rostro.

- eso no es del todo verdad- volvió a mirar a su amigo – pero bueno, lo importante aquí y lo que tienes que saber es que Tristán está muy molesto con nosotros y quiere lastimarnos. Él fue quien le dijo a Ishtar que Kaiba iba a entregarlo a la policía y por eso mandó matarlo-

Joey iba entendiendo mejor las cosas.

- como Kaiba no se acuerda de nada, Ishtar piensa que es un blanco seguro, pero estamos vigilándolo de cerca y confiamos en que no se le acerque a Kaiba. En cuanto a ti…Tristán tiene cierta información-

Joey lo miró confuso.

- qué información?-

El tricolor se levantó de la cama y camino por la habitación.

- hace mucho le dije a Yugi que debía decírtelo, pero se ha negado, cree que te enfadarás con él-

- estás comenzando a asustarme Yami, de qué se trata?-

Yami tomó aire y se acercó a él.

- supongo que seré yo quien te lo diga-

- Yami!-

Yugi estaba en la puerta levemente agitado y por un segundo miró a su esposo con reproche. Pero después sonrió.

- de qué estaban hablando?-

Yami cerró los ojos.

- iba a contarle a Joey…-

- nuestros planes para la cena?- interrumpió el pequeño tricolor mirando a su amigo rubio – Yami y yo pensamos, que si te sientes mejor, podríamos salir a un restaurante exclusivo y muy elegante que conocemos- se acercó a la cama – la comida es magnífica, sirven un pastel de chocolate que adorarás-

Joey miró a Yami y después a Yugi.

- me parece genial- dijo al fin. Le caería bien salir a distraerse un poco. Pero sabía que su mejor amigo había interrumpido una importante conversación y tenía la impresión de que lo había hecho con toda la intención de que Yami no hablara.

- le estaba diciendo a Joey que pensamos que lo mejor es que regrese a su casa- dijo Yami molesto por la interrupción.

Yugi miró a Joey. Estaba claro que el rubio no estaba de acuerdo.

- al menos puedo quedarme hasta el fin de semana?- preguntó el ojimiel.

- por supuesto- dijo Yugi.

En ese momento escucharon que Isis despertaba de su siesta y comenzaba a llorar. Yugi volteó a ver a su esposo con insinuación. Yami suspiró resignado.

- yo voy- dijo, y salió de la habitación rumbo a la de su hija.

Yugi se quedó con su amigo y comenzó a hablarle de otros temas. Para Joey fue obvio que su amigo no quería que le hiciera preguntas, decidió seguirle el juego. Pero definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

Esa noche, en el restaurante al que fueron a cenar, vieron entrar a Ishizu del brazo de Kaiba. Joey intentó no mirarlo, le dolía mucho verlo con alguien más. Para su desgracia, el CEO los vio y se acercó a saludarlos. Miró a Joey de pasada y con indiferencia, como si no le importara su presencia. A Yami lo miró amistosamente y los invitó a pasar el siguiente día en su casa de la playa.

- nos encantaría- respondió el tricolor de inmediato.

La morena bufó con molestia.

- pero cariño, íbamos a pasear mañana- le dijo a su prometido.

- si tú quieres puedes ir a donde desees- respondió el castaño a la pelinegra y se volvió a mirar a Yami y Yugi – les parece bien al medio día?-

Ambos asintieron. Ni una vez Kaiba miró a Joey, lo ignoró totalmente y se marchó a su mesa.

Joey quiso morirse.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se reunió en la casa de Kaiba. A todos les llamó la atención el hermoso jardín del lugar y decidieron pasear por ahí. Todos quedaron fascinados por lo bien cuidado que estaba y por la cantidad de plantas y flores que había.

Afortunadamente para Joey, Ishizu no estuvo presente en esa reunión; pero no por eso el rubio estaba menos triste que los días pasados.

Mientras Yami y Yugi se entretenían mirando unas orquídeas, Joey se alejó y caminó hacia el estanque del jardín, ése que tanto le había gustado la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Sintió mucha nostalgia al recordar tan hermosos momentos que siempre guardaría en su corazón como los mejores de su vida. No se dio cuenta cuando el castaño se paró a su lado.

El ojiazul lo contempló con rapidez. No estaba vestido muy elegante, al contrario, parecía como si no hubiera puesto mucho empeño en verse bien, como si sólo hubiera elegido lo primero que vio en su armario; además, aún estaba un poco pálido.

- parece que te encuentras mejor- comentó el castaño, sintiéndose incómodo a su lado, pero aún así, no se apartó.

Joey se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Fingió mirar el estanque para no tener que mirarlo a él. No quería verlo, si llegara a ver sus ojos tan cerca, se perdería.

- s-sí, parece que usted también- le respondió – el estanque…es hermoso-

- sí, me dijeron que el agua proviene…-

- del mar- lo interrumpió el ojimiel.

- cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el castaño con suspicacia.

Joey se mordió el labio; se supone que él no tendría que saber eso.

- pues…porque…por el agua, se nota que es de mar y…los peces…-

- quién eres?- preguntó el CEO con voz firme – no te conozco pero me incomoda mirarte, tú debes saber por qué?-

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio lo miró a los ojos. Sintió que el corazón le dolía de sólo ver la forma en que Seto lo veía; y pensar que tal vez nunca recordaría lo que hubo entre ellos.

- ya se lo dije en el hospital, no hay nada más que eso- le mintió.

Kaiba lo miró enojado. No tenía idea por qué la presencia de ese chico lo irritaba tanto.

- ya sé que me lo dijiste- le respondió molesto – no sé por qué insisto con lo mismo. Es obvio que no tengamos nada que ver, ni amigos ni otra cosa. A mí no me atraen los hombres, y aunque así fuera, no creo que seas mi tipo de persona. No eres sofisticado ni elegante, nunca habría tenido nada contigo- se contuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado grosero – pero sé que nos conocíamos de algo más. Trabajaste en Kaiba corp.?-

Joey no sabía qué decir. Las palabras de Seto le habían parecido tan crueles y sintió como si lo estuviera pisoteando, como a un insecto que se debe eliminar. Le había quedado claro. Seto lo detestaba.

Bajó los ojos hacia el estanque nuevamente.

- no- susurró – no soy de la ciudad-

Kaiba suspiró frustrado.

- y por qué haces eso?-

- hacer qué cosa?- preguntó Joey mirándolo nuevamente.

- mirarme así, como si te estuviera matando-

Joey decidió que era hora de fingir, o Seto sospecharía más de lo que ya lo hacía. Simuló una sonrisa.

- pero qué dice señor Kaiba- dijo riendo – si me la estoy pasando muy bien, son ideas suyas- se asomó al estanque – qué bonito arrecife!- exclamó contemplando el pequeño arrecife en el fondo del estanque.

El castaño no supo si seguir insistiendo con el tema o dejar de atosigar al chico. Se decidió por lo segundo y se acercó al rubio para explicarle como había llegado el arrecife ahí. Fue sólo un segundo en el que sus cuerpos se rozaron y algo explotó entre ellos. Kaiba se alejó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y miró al ojimiel, encontrando levemente agitada su respiración.

Joey se lamentó. Por qué siempre que estaban juntos sus cuerpos reaccionaban así? como si hubiera una gran fuerza de atracción entre ellos. Claramente sentía la intensa mirada azulina sobre él y le devolvió una igual; pero se arrepintió al sentir una oleada de calor invadirlo.

Por otro lado, Kaiba sintió enormes deseos de tocar la piel del rubio, y no se quedó con las ganas. Levantó su mano y despacio la deslizó por la suave y pálida mejilla. Por breves segundos, Joey disfrutó el contacto y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ya había tenido suficiente de ilusionarse para después caer de golpe en la realidad. Se alejó del castaño y sin decir nada, regresó con Yami y Yugi.

Kaiba se quedó viendo como se alejaba el rubio con cierta molestia; estaba seguro que un poco más y descubriría algo importante. Pero todo se quedó suspendido en el tiempo, inquietándolo. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de que ese chico rubio había tenido algo que ver en su vida, y no cualquier cosa, podía sentirlo, de otro modo no se sentiría así. Pero no alcanzaba a comprender qué había sido? Habría salido con él? Roland no le dijo que no le gustaran los hombres. Quizá había tenido alguna aventura con el rubio. Seguramente eso había sido, un pasatiempo como probablemente tuvo tantos otros. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y durante el resto del día, ignoró totalmente a Joey, odiando las sensaciones que él rubio había provocado en él.

Continuaron conociendo el lugar y después pasaron al comedor. Entre una cosa y otra, Seto y Yami encontraron un momento a solas para hablar sobre Ishtar. Más tarde, llegó el momento de partir.

Mientras Yami y Yugi abordaban el taxi que habían llamado para ellos, el ojiazul se encontró junto al rubio.

- en verdad…lamento que hayas perdido a tu hijo por salvarme- dijo el castaño.

A Joey se le humedecieron los ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

- las desgracias caen sobre las personas a menudo, ahora me tocó a mí- el rubio intentó que Seto no se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía, queriendo mostrarse indiferente, cuando en realidad se moría por tirarse a sus brazos y llorar en su pecho…lo amaba tanto.

- querías a tu bebé…por qué te arriesgaste así?- Kaiba no podía dejar el tema por más que quisiera, sentía que había algo más que debía saber.

- no lo pensé, cuando vi al hombre con el arma…fue un impulso y reaccioné así-

- pero pagaste un alto precio por eso-

Joey lo miró. El castaño parecía atormentado por la situación y sólo quiso abrazarlo y poder consolarse mutuamente.

- yo quiero saber…- continuó el ojiazul.

- hablar de lo mismo no sirve de nada- interrumpió el rubio – lo que importa es que está vivo señor Kaiba, lo demás ya no importa- suspiró – si mi bebe se fue…tengo que aceptarlo-

Kaiba sintió admiración por él.

- me duele mirarte- confesó el CEO – y que me mires así-

Joey desvió la mirada. Ya no quería ver el dolor en los ojos azules de su amor y saber que era producto de algo que no recordaba. Además, ya le había quedado claro que Seto no lo amaba y que lo único que sentía por él era lástima y culpa; y no podía olvidar lo más importante: estaba comprometido con una mujer.

Antes de abordar el taxi, Joey lo miró una última vez.

- adiós señor Kaiba- dijo sintiendo su corazón hecho pedazos – espero que sea muy feliz y que la vida lo trate mucho mejor de lo que me ha tratado a mí-

Entró en el taxi y no volvió a mirarlo más hasta que el auto se puso en marcha. Seto se quedó parado ahí, viendo al auto perderse entre los árboles. Le había molestado no poder averiguar qué era eso que le intrigaba tanto sobre ese rubio, pero más le molestaba la sensación de haber perdido algo importante…algo muy importante.

Ese mismo día por la noche, Yami y Yugi decidieron comprar la cena fuera. Joey se quedó con Isis a esperarlos en casa. Se encontraba en el sofá de la sala con la televisión encendida mientras jugaba con la bebe, cuando sonó el teléfono. Colocó a la pequeña en su corralito para contestar. Pero se encontró hablando con quien menos esperaba, Tristán Taylor.

- hola mi amor-

Joey frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Estuvo tentado a cortar la llamada.

- no cuelgues cariño tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Tristán – tú y tus amiguitos creen que me han ganado, verdad? Pero no saben con quién se han metido, todavía me falta una carta por jugar y el que va a reír al último seré yo-

- qué quieres Tristán?- preguntó Joey con fastidio.

- quiero contarte algo sobre tus padres y tu "amigo" Yugi- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

Joey no dijo nada. Se quedó callado al recordar que Yami había querido decirle algo sobre sus padres antes.

- por qué crees que Yugi te sobreprotege y te quiere tanto?-

-…-

- de verdad has creído todo este tiempo que el cariño que te tiene es sólo de amigos? Jaja eres un tonto-

- de qué estás hablando?- Joey no entendía nada – Yugi es mi mejor amigo, por eso…-

- él no es sólo tu amigo. Hace años, tu padre y el de Yugi mantuvieron una relación en secreto cuando ya estaban casados con sus respectivas esposas, y tú fuiste el resultado de ese vergonzoso pecado-

- qué?- jadeó Joey.

- quién crees que te heredó la capacidad de concebir?- Taylor rió – el que has creído toda la vida tu único padre fue el que cargó nueve meses contigo, sin querer salir de su casa por la vergüenza de llevarte en su vientre, pero sobre todo…porque tu otro padre, el de Yugi, te rechazó desde el primer momento que supo de tu existencia-

- no es verdad- murmuró el ojimiel.

- pregúntale a tu amigo…ups…quiero decir, a tu hermano Yugi, lo ha sabido todo este tiempo-

Después, con una risa malvada, Tristán colgó.

Joey se quedó sentado en el sofá, con la mirada perdida y apenas pudo devolver el teléfono a su lugar. Así estuvo hasta que Yami y Yugi volvieron con la cena. Lo encontraron en la misma posición con el rostro lívido. Ambos buscaron con la mirada a su hija pensando que algo malo había pasado, pero la encontraron muy entretenida jugando en su corral. Entonces Yugi corrió a su lado de inmediato.

- Joey qué pasa?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Yami también se acercó.

Después de un momento, el rubio habló con cierta frialdad en su voz - llamó Tristán Taylor-

Yami y Yugi se miraron.

- me ha contado algo…- miró a Yugi – sobre mi padre…y el tuyo-

Yugi se levantó.

- q-qué te ha contado?-

- que yo nací de una relación que hubo entre ellos, y que…somos medios hermanos-

Yami habló molesto – se atrevió a hacerlo, te dije que Joey debía saber la verdad- dijo a su esposo.

- entonces…es cierto- dijo Joey en un hilo de voz.

Yugi miró asustado a Joey y salió corriendo para encerrarse en su habitación. Yami se quedó con el rubio y se sentó a su lado. Le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- eso era lo que ibas a contarme, verdad?- preguntó a Yami

Éste asintió despacio.

- lo lamento, no queríamos que te enteraras así-

- entonces por qué no me lo habían dicho? Por qué Yugi no me lo había dicho??- exclamó alterándose.

- si te calmas, te lo contaré todo-

Joey respiró hondo intentando tranquilizar el remolino de emociones que lo embargaban. Cuando lo hizo, miró a Yami esperando su explicación, aunque en el fondo sabía que era Yugi quien debía dársela.

- no estás obligado- le dijo a Yami – Yugi es quien…-

- él no podrá explicártelo ahora, si fuera por él…no te hubieras enterado nunca-

Joey lo miró indignado.

- no piense mal, es que él no quería que lo odiaras-

- por qué habría de odiarlo?-

Yami cerró los ojos.

- tu padre se enamoró del de Yugi cuando ambos ya estaban casados; desde antes eran buenos amigos y mantenían una amistad muy cercana, tan cercana que se convirtió en algo más. Se veían a escondidas y por algún tiempo eso los hizo felices, hasta que la esposa de Yuuji, el padre de Yugi, enfermó y murió. Yugi estaba por cumplir siete años en ese entonces. Yuuji se sintió tan culpable por haber engañado a su esposa por tanto tiempo que le pidió a Joseph, tu padre, que terminaran su relación. Al principio, Joseph no quiso aceptarlo, pero Yuuji lo rechazó de todas las formas posibles, hasta que se cansó y se alejó. Un par de meses después, Joseph buscó a Yuuji con la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero éste lo volvió a rechazar y…- el tricolor detuvo su relato y miró a Joey con pesar, pero el rubio le dio a entender que continuara – dijo que él sólo tenía un hijo llamado Yugi y que no aceptaría un hijo más-

Joey bajó el rostro.

- parece que después de eso, tu padre no quiso salir de su casa hasta que te tuvo. Le dijo a su esposa que él no sabía de la capacidad que tenía de tener hijos y que el bebe que esperaba era producto de una violación-

- qué? él le dijo eso?- preguntó el rubio impresionado.

- así…- continuó Yami – ella, que amaba mucho a tu padre, te aceptó al principio y le dijo a Joseph que juntos podrían cuidarte; pero con el tiempo, el carácter de Joseph fue cambiando mucho y comenzó a beber, volviéndose agresivo y huraño. Un día, ella le reclamó su actitud y Joseph, bastante bebido, le confesó todo. Ella se sintió traicionada y burlada, fue cuando se marchó-

Joey recordó ese día. Sus padres gritaban mucho, pero él apenas con cuatro años, no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud de la situación. Sólo vio que su mamá salía de la casa dando un fuerte portazo y de ahí…jamás volvió a verla. Desde entonces su papá se había encargado de hacerle la vida miserable, gritándole, golpeándolo y echándole la culpa a cada momento del abandono de su madre, diciéndole que se había ido porque él no era un buen hijo.

- pero es no es todo. Después de que ella se fue, Joseph fue a reclamarle a Yuuji su infelicidad. Fue cuando Yugi se enteró de parte de la verdad. Escuchó la conversación entre ambos y supo que eras su hermano. Después de mucho debatirse, decidió no decir nada, pero quiso acercarse a ti y después de eso se hicieron buenos amigos-

El ojimiel hizo memoria. Estaba muy pequeño, pero recordaba que Yugi había aparecido de la nada para convertirse en su mejor amigo. Ahora entendía la razón. Yugi era su consuelo y su refugio cuando no sabía a dónde ir después de escapar apenas de los maltratos de su padre. Él lo consolaba cuando lloraba y lo hacía sonreír contándole historias del duelo de monstruos. Fue él quien le enseñó a jugar y el que le regaló su primera carta, su dragón negro de ojos rojos.

No pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar. Yami lo abrazó.

- no…no te…no te detengas- pidió el rubio tratando de recomponerse – sigue…continúa, quiero saberlo todo-

- después de algunos años, fue cuando Yugi y yo nos conocimos. Su padre enfermó y en su lecho de muerte le confesó la verdad a Yugi, le entregó una carta a él y otra dirigida hacia tu padre. En la carta relataba a Yugi toda la historia con detalle, diciéndole que estaba muy arrepentido de haberte rechazado a ti y a Joseph y que en la otra carta les pedía perdón a los dos. Fue cuando Yugi y yo nos enteramos de la verdad completa. Él me había dicho que eras su medio hermano pero que era un secreto. Fuimos a tu casa cuando no estabas y entregamos la carta de Yuuji, pero Joseph ni siquiera la abrió. La rompió frente a nosotros y nos dijo que le alegraba que el infeliz que había arruinado su vida estuviera muerto, nos gritó que nos fuéramos y que no volviéramos-

Yami suspiró.

- después de eso Yugi y yo hablamos. Yo ya le había pedido matrimonio y había aceptado, pero debíamos mudarnos por mi trabajo. Yugi no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarte, y la verdad es que yo tampoco. No me gustaba para nada la agresividad de tu padre. Decidimos que lo mejor era que vinieras con nosotros, te daríamos un hogar y la estabilidad que necesitabas, sobre todo te alejaríamos del maltrato en el que vivías. Era una gran idea; Yugi ya era mayor de edad y podía fácilmente pedir tu custodia y ganarla demostrando su parentesco y la mala conducta de Joseph. Por los ingresos económicos no debíamos preocuparnos, yo ganaba muy bien con mi trabajo y hubiera estado encantado de hacerme cargo de ti-

Joey le sonrió levemente, agradeciendo sus palabras. Nunca le había dicho que al principio se había sentido celoso por acaparar la atención de Yugi, pero después había aprendido a quererlo como a un gran amigo.

- pero…- continuó Yami mirando a su hija que se había quedado dormida – cuando tu padre se enteró de lo que pretendíamos, le dijo a Yugi que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ti, porque Yuuji ni siquiera te había reconocido y estabas registrado como hijo de él y su esposa. Debatimos que aún así podíamos ganar un juicio, pero él nos amenazó diciéndonos que a la menor sospecha de que intentáramos perjudicarlo, te… mataría a golpes antes de permitir que te llevaran. Le insistí a Yugi que de todas formas debíamos proceder en su contra, pero él ya no quiso; le dio mucho miedo que Joseph cumpliera su amenaza y perderte para siempre-

- entonces…se fueron- susurró el ojimiel.

- sí- dijo el tricolor con arrepentimiento en su voz – Yugi se ha sentido muy mal por haber decidido no pelear por ti, teme que lo odies por eso. Tenía la esperanza de que volvieras a tu casa y no te enteraras de nada, pero el miserable de Tristán se adelantó-

Joey secó las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

- de todas formas me hubiera enterado- miró a Yami – te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad, en cambio Yugi…-

- no lo juzgues mal, espera a que se calme y entonces podrán…-

- no quiero hablar con él- dijo Joey con frialdad – por lo menos no ahora. Quiero irme a mi casa- se llevó una mano al pecho como si le doliera – esta ha sido la peor semana de mi vida, siento que lo he perdido todo. Me quiero ir cuanto antes-

- si eso quieres, está bien- concedió el tricolor – pero no quiero que te vayas así, sin hablar con Yugi-

- es él el que no quiso hablar conmigo-

- Joey…-

- Yami- interrumpió – me iré mañana, a primera hora. Puedes conseguirme un boleto de avión?-

- lo tendrás para el primer vuelo- accedió resignado el tricolor.

Nuevamente, a Joey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Yami sintió mucha pena por él. No pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. Era como un niño que necesitaba ser consolado. Algunas veces, cuando era novio de Yugi, le tocó ver como Joey lo buscaba después de una reprimenda de su padre para llorar en sus brazos. Yugi lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello y su espalda con cariño, diciéndole al oído que todo estaría bien. Esas escenas lo habían enternecido y después de que su novio le contara la historia de ese pequeño rubio, aprendió a quererlo mucho. Entonces hizo lo mismo que Yugi hacía hace años; acarició la cabeza y la espalda del ojimiel, mientras éste se desahogaba en sus brazos.

- todo estará bien Joey- le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

No dejó de acariciarlo mientras dirigía su mirada escaleras arriba, al segundo piso, sin poder evitar pensar que Yugi era el que debía estar consolándolo en ese momento.

Hasta ahora, la vida había tratado muy duramente a Joey y sólo esperaba que tanto sufrimiento fuera recompensado algún día.

**Continuará…**

**N/A**

Ya se que me había tardado mucho, pero hay tanto que hacer...y tan poco tiempo.

En fin, les gustó el capítulo?? Que tal la historia de los papás de Joey?? Debo decirles algo importante al respecto. En la historia original, los personajes que interpretan Yami y Yugi resultan ser los padres del personaje que interpreta Joey. O sea que si lo hubiera hecho igual en este fic los padres de Joey vendrían siendo Yami y Yugi.

Decidí no hacerlo así porque…bueno, no me gustó mucho la idea de que Yami y Yugi fueran papás de Joey, digo, se me hace raro. Me puse en el lugar de lectora y me di cuenta de que no me gustaría leer algo así. Pero como debía emparentar a Yugi y Joey de alguna manera y pensé que si fueran hermanos sería un poco más creíble, pues esto resultó.

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que de todas formas es medio extraño que sean hermanos, pero bueno, ustedes me dirán que opinan, era eso o su padre o.O

Y sobre los nombres de los papás de Yugi y Joey, disculpen, soy poco original para inventarme nombres XD

Si tienen alguna duda sobre el capítulo, si no se entendió algo, con toda libertad pueden decirme. Y si encuentran algún error gomen!

Gracias por leer y sobre todo por sus comentarios. Ya se acaba pronto el fic y espero seguir contando con su apoyo hasta el final.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disculpen el capítulo tan corto, pero he estado muy ocupada y sólo he tenido tiempo de escribir esto. No quería hacerlas esperar más, así que espero que les guste aunque sea poco.

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente, Joey se levantó muy temprano porque su avión salía a primera hora de la mañana. Quería irse lo más pronto posible. Guardó todas sus pertenencias en una maleta, procurando que todo le cupiera en una sola. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se topó con Yugi, que no se decidía a llamar a la puerta. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Evidentemente había llorado mucho. Joey no pudo evitar mirarlo con frialdad, como si fuera un extraño para él.

- ya sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero sólo te pido un momento- dijo el tricolor con voz suplicante.

Joey no dijo nada, lo dejó entrar a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama, pero no quiso mirarlo ni un momento, todavía se sentía desolado por lo que había descubierto.

- Yami me dijo que te lo contó todo- murmuró el ojivioleta – por favor entiéndeme Joey, si no te lo dije antes fue porque no quería que me odiaras por haberte dejado-

El rubio no dijo nada. Permaneció callado mirando el suelo.

- si me hice pasar por tu amigo fue porque no podía decirte la verdad, eras muy pequeño aún y no entenderías, yo apenas lo comprendía en ese entonces. Me costó mucho trabajo asimilarlo pero te juro que traté de portarme como el mejor hermano; en cuanto te conocí te quise como nadie, hice lo posible por que la vida con tu padre no te afectara demasiado, por que tuvieras un amigo, un confidente con quien desahogarte, a quien recurrir cuando te sintieras sólo-

- y cuando crecí?- habló por fin el ojimiel – debiste decirme la verdad-

- pensé que te lastimaría mucho saberlo, lo último que quiero en la vida es dañarte, te lo juro Joey-

- me lastimaste más al ocultarme la verdad-

Yugi se sentía terrible. Joey nunca le había hablado tan molesto ni lo había mirado con rencor. Le dolía mucho su actitud.

- perdóname Joey, no quería que sufrieras al saber tu origen, bastante ya tenías con lo del abandono de tu mamá y el alcoholismo de tu papá para que encima yo te dijera que mi papá también era el tuyo-

-…- Joey se llevó las manos al rostro.

- por favor trata de entenderme- insistió Yugi – ponte en mi lugar, qué hubieras hecho tú si yo fuera el que…-

- yo no te habría dejado sólo-

Yugi se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía que el momento en que Joey le reclamara justo eso llegaría y antes de entrar a platicar con el rubio pensó que estaba preparado para afrontarlo, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensó.

Tristemente bajó la mirada.

- sí- susurró – ese es el peor error que he cometido en toda mi vida y no tienes idea lo arrepentido que estoy, ni un solo día dejé de culparme por haberme mudado con Yami-

- con arrepentirse no basta-

Joey estaba muy enojado. Sentía mucha rabia y tenía que desahogarse; y Yugi estaba ahí para eso.

El tricolor comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- lo siento tanto Joey- sollozó – tu papá nos amenazó con golpearte hasta matarte y tuve mucho miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza. Él era muy capaz de hacerlo con tal de retenerte a su lado. No quise arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, muchas veces te vi golpeado y no hubiera soportado que hubieras muerto de esa manera, y mucho menos por mi culpa-

- entonces fuiste egoísta-

-… si así quieres llamarlo, entonces sí, fui egoísta, pero te quería demasiado…te quiero demasiado y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Por eso pensé que si te quedabas con tu papá, te trataría mejor porque ya lo habíamos amenazado con denunciarlo-

- nunca me trató mejor- dijo el rubio con amargura y Yugi lo miró con tristeza.

- eso lo supe después y quise volver por ti, pero faltaba poco para que cumplieras tu mayoría de edad y tu padre enfermó. Decidí esperar y que las cosas siguieran su curso. Todo este tiempo traté de que no te sintieras muy solo, por eso Yami y yo te enviábamos regalos y cartas, sabía que tu padre jamás te regalaría algo-

- claro que no, y se enojaba mucho cuando recibía regalos suyos-

- lo lamento, sólo quise que tu vida con él no fuera tan difícil-

-...-

Yugi se acercó al rubio.

- te quiero mucho Joey. Sé que no he tomado las mejores decisiones y por eso he cometido errores que te han lastimado, pero lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para ti. Si necesitas tiempo para pensar, no hay problema, yo estaré aquí para cuando quieras hablar. Sólo espero que me comprendas y me perdones-

Joey siguió sin decir nada. Se sentía confundido y tan frustrado por saber que hubo una oportunidad para escapar del infierno que fue la vida con su padre y se la negaron, que se rehusaba a perdonar. Siguió sin mirar a Yugi y la esperanza de éste de ser perdonado se esfumó. El tricolor se levantó con la mirada triste y caminó a la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió hacia Joey.

- respetaré lo que decidas Joey, no importa lo que sea, aún si ya no me quieres ni siquiera como amigo- salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Joey en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

El viaje de vuelta a su casa se le hizo eterno al rubio. Todo el viaje en el avión no dejó de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado. No quería llorar por lo que pudieran pensar otros pasajeros pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan triste y se sentía tan miserable; en menos de una semana había perdido a su bebé, a Seto y en parte su identidad. Tenía el corazón roto y estaba seguro que no podría recuperarse tan fácilmente.

Llegó a su pequeño pueblo escondido de la civilización y después de dejar su maleta y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, fue a ver a su gallina y sus pollitos. Todos estaban muy bien y habían crecido. Más tarde le daría las gracias a la vecina a la que había pedido el favor de alimentarlos mientras no estuviera. Ahora sólo quería irse a la cama.

Llegó a su habitación y sin ceremonia alguna se dejó caer en la cama. Era pequeña, no como la que tenía en casa de Yugi y mucho menos como en la que había dormido en casa de Seto. Al recordar lo que vivió volvió a llorar hasta que sintió que sus ojos se secaron. No sabía cómo iba a lograr salir adelante. Estaba profundamente enamorado de Seto, eso definitivamente no iba a cambiar nunca, pero él no lo recordaba y tal vez nunca lo hiciera. Recordaba su expresión de angustia y la tristeza en sus ojos azules al no poder recordar y eso lo atormentaba; pero lo que había compartido a su lado durante esas semanas que pasaron juntos lo guardaría en su memoria toda la vida.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco se metió a bañar. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de la muerte de su bebé, de haber perdido a Seto y aceptar lo que había descubierto sobre su parentesco con Yugi. Lo quería y siempre lo vio como más que su mejor amigo. Siempre pensó que de haber tenido un hermano le hubiera gustado que fuera como él. Pero le costaba trabajo asimilar la situación. Sabía que al final lo perdonaría porque lo quería mucho y no podría alejarse de él. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado, pero después de todo era su hermano y él no tenía la culpa de los errores que sus padres habían cometido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, en ciudad Domino, Seto se había quedado muy triste desde la última visita de Joey. La cantidad de sentimientos que lo abordaron eran incomprensibles para él. No tenía ni explicación ni lógica lo que sentía al estar cerca del rubio.

Por qué se sentía atormentado cuando lo veía? Por qué Joey lo miraba como si significara algo importante en su vida? Pero sobre todo, por qué le había dado esa última mirada como si le estuviera haciendo un daño muy grande?

No encontraba respuestas y nadie quería dárselas, incluso buscó a Cecelia pero no quiso decirle nada tampoco.

Y para rematar, Ishizu Ishtar no se despegaba de él ni un segundo. Ahora estaba intentando convencerlo de que fueran a una de las islas desiertas que se podían ver desde el puerto, lo que se le hacía muy sospechoso. Incluso ya había mandado por un yate sin consultarle.

- es lo mejor para tu salud- decía la pelinegra – necesitas alejarte de los problemas al menos por un día y lo mejor es que vayamos a esa isla mañana mismo- lo abrazó- seremos como Adán y Eva mi amor- bromeó cerca de él.

Kaiba sabía que tramaba algo, probablemente algo relacionado con querer borrarlo del mapa.

- está bien- aceptó el ojiazul pensando que tenía que ir bien preparado – ven a buscarme en la mañana y nos iremos juntos de aquí después de desayunar, te parece?-

La sonrisa de ella no se hizo esperar.

- perfecto cariño, ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir-

- cuándo íbamos a casarnos?- preguntó el castaño de repente, tomándola por sorpresa.

- eh…en dos meses- respondió simulando felicidad.

- ya veo-

- vamos a ser muy felices- dijo Ishizu

- seguro que sí- murmuró el ojiazul, sin poder evitar que se le viniera a la mente cierto rubio de dulce mirada.

Cuando Ishizu volvió a su hotel, Seto llamó a uno de los hombres que Roland le había dicho eran de confianza y le dio una nota para la policía.

- entrégale esto a Yami Atemu- le dijo – él se lo dará a Miku. No vayas tú directamente con Miku, entendido? Y asegúrate de entregársela hoy mismo o mi muerte será lo primero que leas en los titulares de los periódicos mañana-

- está bien señor Kaiba, le aseguro que haré bien mi trabajo-

Desgraciadamente, por la prisa de entregar la nota, el sujeto cruzó la ciudad a alta velocidad y en una de las avenidas chocó contra un auto, quedando inconsciente. Se lo llevaron al hospital y hasta la mañana siguiente que despertó, recordó la nota. Le pidió a la enfermera su ropa y leyó la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo. Ishizu y Seto iban a salir a las diez del puerto con dirección a una de las islas desiertas…y ya eran las diez. Por fortuna sabía el teléfono de Yami. Roland se lo había dado en caso de una emergencia.

- necesito un teléfono- pidió a la enfermera – es urgente! Es de vida o muerte!-

En ese momento, Yami estaba por salir de su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono.

- diga?- respondió

Al otro lado escuchó una voz nerviosa.

- habla John, uno de los hombres de confianza del señor Kaiba, él me envió ayer con una nota, pero tuve un accidente y le hablo del hospital-

- no puede ser, y qué dice la nota?-

John se la leyó.

- gracias John. No hay tiempo que perder- Yami terminó la llamada y llamó a Miku desde su celular.

- soy Atemu, tenemos una emergencia-

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

Bueno, como dije arriba, disculpen lo corto del capítulo, pero el próximo será más largo. Y creo que ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más para el final de la historia, espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

Gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar review a **blue_azul_acero** agradezco q t tomes la molestia de dejar tu comentario, de verdad Gracias!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Me apresuré para publicar este día y traerles mi regalo de navidad para todas mis lectores. Es un poco corto pero espero que les guste n_n (Disculpen los errores).

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 13**

El día de su paseo con Ishizu había llegado. Seto se había asegurado una pistola en su tobillo con una cinta de cuero, sólo por precaución. Si intentaban matarlo, se defendería y antes de morir se llevaría a dos o tres por delante.

Ishizu se había puesto un vestido rojo corto, completamente entallado a su figura y que dejaba parte de sus pechos a la vista. Adoraba el rojo y según ella, se veía muy sexy. Llevaba su cabello negro suelto pero bien arreglado. Se colocó accesorios costosos y olía a un perfume muy caro. Sí, Seto debía admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa, pero sus ojos eran los de una víbora ponzoñosa dispuesta a atacar cuando menos lo esperaras.

- sé que adoras los paseos a las islas desiertas- dijo la pelinegra recargándose en el barandal del barco, pero pegándose mucho al ojiazul – lo hemos hecho muchas veces- informó.

Seto no dijo nada, pero no creyó en sus palabras. Puede que a él le gustara ir a las islas, pero no creía que ella lo hubiera acompañado muchas veces como afirmaba, al contrario, parecía que era la primera vez que iba, por su forma de vestir. Se veía más lista para una fiesta que para una caminata por una isla.

El castaño sabía que lo estaba conduciendo directamente a una trampa, pero le iba a seguir la corriente. Si todo había salido según lo planeado, Atemu y Miku ya debían estar listos para entrar en acción. Sonrió. La sorpresa que se iba a llevar Ishizu al ver a su padre tras las rejas.

La tripulación del barco le resultó familiar, pero no estaba seguro de por qué los conocía. Quizá había viajado con ellos en alguna otra travesía. Comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas, noches atrás, con sueños que lo despertaban en medio de la noche. Sueños que lo intrigaban. Sobre todo porque el protagonista de esos sueños era la figura de una persona en sombras que desprendía una calidez sin igual, que levantaba su mano hacia él. Seto sentía una suave caricia y entonces despertaba con una sensación agradable en su pecho, pero con un frustrante vacío en su memoria. Sólo de algo estaba seguro, esa persona de sus sueños no era Ishizu, definitivamente no. Si seguía con vida, cuando este asunto terminara, iba a dedicar su tiempo a recordar a esa persona que le provocaba esas sensaciones tan agradables.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, el castaño miró a Ishizu.

- qué hacemos ahora?-

- pues a explorar- dijo ella sonriendo, tomándolo de la mano para bajar del barco – recuerdo que cerca de aquí había una cabaña- le dijo mientras caminaban sobre la arena – ya hemos estado aquí en otras ocasiones-

Los instintos de Seto estaban encendidos. Se dejó guiar por ella, pero siempre alerta, buscando el brillo de un arma detrás de las palmas o la sombra sospechosa de alguna persona.

Llegaron a una cabaña pequeña, pero acogedora. Ishizu se acercó al porche de la casa.

- qué te parece si entras y te pones cómodo mientras yo voy a buscar algo de leña para encender el fuego y podamos comer algo?- sugirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa – es una lástima que no te acuerdes, pero pasamos momentos increíbles la última vez que estuvimos aquí-

Seto la miró seriamente.

- mejor yo voy por la leña, no me parece correcto que vayas tú sola-

Ishizu lo miró nerviosa por unos segundos, pero intentó disimular.

- pero qué dices cariño? Si yo siempre he ido por la leña- se acercó y lo abrazó – quiero que te pongas cómodo y te relajes, quiero consentirte y hacer lagunas cosillas para que me recuerdes más rápido- dijo pícaramente.

- está bien- cedió el ojiazul.

La pelinegra sonrió y se volvió hacia la playa. Kaiba caminó hacia la cabaña, pero antes de entrar, se agachó simulando atarse el zapato y sacó su pistola. El corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado, preguntándose si detrás de esa puerta estaba la persona que lo mandaría al otro mundo y si los suyos ya habrían llegado. Si dentro de la cabaña estaba un sicario, tendría que arreglárselas él solo.

Ishizu miró de reojo que el castaño dudaba en entrar y se giró a él.

- qué pasa cariño?-

- nada, sólo me agaché a atarme el zapato-

- ah bueno, espérame adentro cielo-

Seto viró los ojos – _maldita bruja-_ pensó.

Ya estaba harto de esas palabras como "cielo" o "cariño" dirigidas a él. Se escuchaban tan falsas al salir de su boca. Estaba seguro que escucharlas de la persona que realmente lo amara no se escucharía tan desagradable.

Resignado, abrió la puerta de la cabaña con un movimiento rápido y lo que vio dentro lo paralizó por unos segundos, pero después ágilmente se tiró hacia un lado esquivando un disparo que cruzó por la entrada. Kaiba reaccionó y disparó también, sorprendiéndose de su buena puntería y facilidad para manejar el arma.

- _justo como antes- _pensó.

Como antes…

Como un rayo, todo volvió a su mente. Imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos como si viera una película a gran velocidad, hasta que su memoria se fue aclarando hasta quedar nítida como el agua. La cabeza comenzó a martillarle, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse. El hombre delante de él se incorporó levemente y lo miró con incredulidad, llevándose una mano al pecho. Seto se preparó para un nuevo disparo pero el sujeto cayó nuevamente, formando un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Ishizu corrió hacia él.

- lo has matado!- exclamó.

El castaño se incorporó mirándola con frialdad.

- no has tenido suerte- le dijo dándole una patada al arma del asesino mandándola lejos y salió del porche – y esta es la segunda vez que tu padre y tú no logran su cometido-

Ishizu lo miró sorprendida. Frunció el ceño y quiso correr por el arma del hombre muerto. Ella misma mataría a Kaiba. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera, tres hombres armados la rodearon.

- alto ahí señorita Ishtar, levante las manos- dijo uno de los marineros del barco – a menos que quiera correr la misma suerte que el sicario que mandó su padre-

La pelinegra se quedó estática y levantó las manos lentamente. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Otro hombre se dirigió al castaño.

- está muerto?-

- parece que sí- respondió el ojiazul serio – quiénes son ustedes?-

- somos amigos de Roland- respondió otro – es todo lo que le diremos. Miku me dijo que tiene a un tipo que está dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabe sobre Ishtar a cambio de inmunidad. Un tal Tristán Taylor-

- y ése?- preguntó mirando al hombre tirado en el suelo.

- lo conocemos. La policía estaba tras su rastro hace varios meses. Es uno de los mejores asesinos. Nos imaginamos que si alguien quería matarlo, sería él y vendría aquí a cumplir su trabajo-

Seto ya estaba más relajado – gracias por cubrirme- les dijo.

- ha sido un placer. Es mejor que nos vayamos-

---------------------

Yami, Yugi, Miku y Seto cenaron juntos esa misma noche en un restaurante, después de declarar sus versiones frente a las autoridades. Ishtar había sido arrestado con el cargo de crimen organizado y otros delitos que Taylor había confesado. Ishizu también fue arrestada por cómplice en un intento de homicidio. La familia Ishtar iba a pasar una buena temporada en prisión.

Habían invitado a Seto a unirse para informarle de los detalles de la operación, y sorprendentemente, Yugi no había puesto objeción. Se sentía muy solo y triste sin Joey, tanto que había abandonado todo comentario contra Seto. Por su parte, el castaño les dijo que había recobrado gran parte de su memoria y era optimista en recordar los detalles que le faltaban. Desgraciadamente no había recordado lo más importante, o mejor dicho, al más importante. Se dio cuenta de que Yami y Yugi se veían decaídos y preocupados.

- parece que el mundo se va a acabar para ustedes- comentó Miku.

- son…problemas personales-

Miku no quiso ahondar en el tema. Se volvió a Kaiba.

- que suerte que tengas tan buena puntería- sonrió – John tuvo un accidente y no supimos de lo que planeaban los Ishtar hasta que ya estaban a medio camino hacia la isla-

- tenía a los del barco, y ustedes no hubieran podido acompañarme sin levantar las sospechas de Ishizu. Afortunadamente decidí llevar una pistola-

- las viejas costumbre nunca mueren-

- parece que estás recobrando la memoria- dijo Yami.

- así es. He recordado muchas cosas de mi pasado- miró a Yami y Yugi alternativamente – dónde está el chico rubio que siempre estaba con ustedes? Joey- preguntó sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho al pronunciar su nombre.

- no está- suspiró tristemente Yugi – es curioso cómo quería mantenerlo lejos de ti porque creía que arruinarías su vida, y fui yo quien terminó haciéndolo al mentirle toda la vida escondiéndole que soy su medio hermano-

Kaiba arrugó las cejas.

- qué quieres decir con mantenerlo alejado de mí?-

Yami intentó enviarle una mirada a Yugi para que no siguiera hablando, pero éste ni lo miró. Seguía con la mirada triste fija en su plato.

- estuvo saliendo contigo mientras Yami y yo estuvimos de viaje- sonrió con melancolía – estaba tan enamorado de ti. No imaginé lo lejos que habían llegado ambos hasta que…AY!-

Yugi miró a su esposo molesto y se sobó la pierna, donde su esposo le había dado un golpe con el pie. Entonces recordó que no debían decirle nada a Kaiba porque podía ser peligroso.

- no me hagas caso- le dijo a Seto intentando corregir su incorregible error – no me llevo bien con el alcohol y he bebido de más. Será mejor que me retire, necesito dormir-

- estoy de acuerdo, mejor nos vamos- dijo Yami levantándose – me alegro de verte vivo Kaiba-

- gracias por la ayuda Atemu- dijo Miku – no lo olvidaremos-

Seto no dijo nada. Apenas levantó la mirada cuando los tricolores se despidieron. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. Pensando sólo en una persona. Joey. Recordó que había estado en el hospital por salvarle la vida y él mismo había ido a agradecerle a su habitación. Había ido a visitarlo y al verlo le había resultado conocido sin saber la razón. Después recordó que le habían dicho que por salvarlo había…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Por salvarlo Joey había perdido a su bebe!

Había abortado!

Sintió como si una daga lo atravesara justo en el pecho

Se levantó rápidamente despidiéndose de Miku, dejándolo intrigado por su actitud. Condujo de regreso a su casa y al llegar llamó de inmediato a Roland y lo esperó en la sala.

- dime todo lo que sepas de Joey y no quiero negativas- ordenó en cuanto lo vio.

Roland lo miró dudoso.

- pero señor…-

- dije que no quiero negativas!- exclamó el CEO – Yugi Motou me dijo que estuve saliendo con él-

A Roland no le quedó más que aceptar.

- así fue señor-

Seto se quedó estático.

- él estaba…iba a tener un bebé- el custodio asintió y el castaño sintió un temblor en su cuerpo – era…mi hijo?- preguntó.

- sí señor- respondió Roland con tristeza.

El castaño cayó sentado en uno de los sillones de golpe. Roland se aproximó a él.

- señor, se siente mal?-

Kaiba no respondió. El dolor que estaba sintiendo al enterarse de la pérdida de su bebe fue la llave que terminó de abrir la puerta que guardaba su memoria. Frente a sus ojos fueron pasando imágenes de su pasado con el chico rubio. Su primera cita. Su primer beso. Joey riendo con él mientras contemplaban el cielo desde el balcón. Joey entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo, entregándose a él con pasión desbordada a pesar de la inocencia de su espíritu. Joey mirándolo con los ojos brillando, como si fuera el más valioso de los tesoros, como si fuera su héroe. Joey con sus ojos miel llenos de lágrimas porque él no lo recordaba y no sabía lo de su bebé. Finalmente, Joey caminando lejos de él, con el alma triste y el corazón roto. Él era la persona con quien había estado soñando. La persona de quien recibía la caricia más cálida que había sentido en su vida.

- NO! NO!- gritó levantándose y caminando desesperado de un lado a otro ante la mirada estupefacta de su custodio – LO DEJÉ IRSE!-

- señor, cálmese por favor-

- ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA! JOEY IBA A TENER UN HIJO MÍO!!- volvió a sentarse y hundió el rostro entre sus manos – estaba embarazado y perdió al bebé. Me perdió a mí…perdió todas las promesas que hicimos…los planes que teníamos- dijo completamente abatido – maldita sea! Fui grosero con él! Le dije que no era mi tipo de persona y que nunca habría tenido nada con él-

Roland veía a su jefe desmoronarse frente a sus ojos.

- debió sentirse destrozado!-

- señor, usted no lo recordaba- trató de tranquilizar el custodio – él joven Joey lo entendió-

Kaiba bufó no creyendo en sus palabras.

- perdió a nuestro hijo por salvarme la vida- dijo recordando cómo fueron las cosas – se arrojó sobre aquél miserable para evitar el disparo. Me salvó de morir y qué hice yo? Actué como si él no me pudiera importar menos! Pensaba más en la persona que se aparecía en mis sueños. Creí que era una mujer, jamás imaginé que podía ser un hombre, y menos Joey. Soy un idiota!-

El castaño se levantó frustrado y caminó a la ventana para contemplar la noche. Permaneció ahí de pie, sin decir nada por un momento, odiándose a sí mismo por su estupidez.

- él…se fue, volvió a su casa, verdad?- dijo después de un rato, más calmado.

- sí- respondió Roland – parece que tuvo algunos problemas con Yugi Motou-

El CEO lo miró interrogante y Roland le contó que había investigado por qué se había marchado y así pudo enterarse de la historia del nacimiento de Joey y su relación con Yugi. Al terminar de escuchar el relato Kaiba bajó la cabeza.

- el bebé, mi actitud, Motou…fue demasiado, me imagino que no tenía motivos para quedarse. Debió sentirse tan solo-

- sólo necesita tiempo-

El ojiazul asintió y se volvió hacia Roland.

- quisiera ir ahora mismo por él, pedirle perdón y suplicarle que vuelva conmigo, pero tienes razón, necesita tiempo- Seto estaba muy desanimado, pero quería solucionar las cosas - voy a esperar unos meses para que se recupere. Mientras tanto, tengo una idea que tal vez me sea de utilidad cuando vaya por él y lo traiga conmigo para no separarnos jamás-

- jamás?-

Kaiba sonrió.

- por supuesto Roland. Le pediré que se case conmigo-

El custodio sonrió levemente y asintió. Era la mejor decisión que su jefe podía haber tomado al respecto.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

Ya sé que es corto, pero bueno, al menos Kaiba ya recordó a Joey que era lo que esperábamos.

La recta final del fic se acerca. No sé si podré actualizar antes de fin de año, pero haré lo posible, no quiero prometerles nada pero trataré de darme el tiempo para escribir lo que resta de la historia rápidamente.

Gracias por leer pero sobre todo por dejar reviews, esta vez me da tiempo de contestar:

**Blue-Azul-Acero:** que bueno que te gusta tanto el fic, me emociona mucho tu review y espero que así te siga gustando hasta el final y no te decepcione n_n espero que te de tiempo de seguir el fic y no te ocupes tanto por tus estudios, y clar, que tu lap se arregle pronto. Pues sí, ya se acerca el final del fic. Trataré de actualiza pronto. Cuídate Bye!

**Lara Maxwell: **hola, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review estando tan ocupada. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible y que te siga gustando, porque ya se acerca el final n_n bye!

**Akire Rosales: **hola! Jeje yo también tenía dos pollitos, pero desgraciadamente se murieron. Eran muy lindos y tiernos. Que bueno que a pesar de la pérdida de los otros, pudiste conservar al gallito que ya debe ser todo un señor gallo n_n Respecto a lo de describir más, pues sí, tienes razón, no describo demasiado el ambiente, pero pues a parte de que así es la historia original, no me gusta demasiado describir, no digo que no sea importante, pero a mi al contrario casi no me gustan los fics donde hay mucha descripción. Me gusta que haya un poco de descripción y más diálogo jeje Pero muchísimas gracias por tu consejo, siempre es bueno que te aconsejen los lectores para mejorar la calidad del fic. Tal vez pudieras decirme qué es lo que pudiera mejorar exactamente, para futuros fics n_n

-------

Les deseo felices fiestas en estos días y mis mejores deseos para ustedes; que la pasen muy bien cerca de sus seres queridos. Recuerden comer mucho, la dieta es lo último que importa en estas fechas jeje ya luego se preocupan, sólo disfruten, vivan el momento y sean felices n_-

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 14 al fin!! Viva!!!

Ya sé que me tardé, lo siento muchísimo x_x

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 14**

La navidad se acercaba cada vez más, y en la pequeña villa donde vivía cierto rubio de ojos miel comenzaba a sentirse el aire frío del invierno.

Era pasado de medio día y Joey se encontraba detrás de su casa, en el mini granero que había construido para su gallina y sus pollitos. La gallina era blanca con crestita roja, había tenido cinco pollitos y aún tenían su pelusita amarilla, además de una que otra plumita que comenzaba a salir. Al rubio le encantaba ver como corrían detrás de su mamá cuando ella iba picoteando la tierra de aquí para allá.

Les tenía mucho cariño y por eso ahora estaba acomodando un montón de paja dentro para hacer una cama calientita, de esa manera sus pequeños amigos no pasarían frío por las noches; después revisó que no hubiera ningún orificio donde pudiera colarse el aire frío de la noche.

Cuando terminó, los alimentó y después salió. No era muy grande, apenas cabía él en cuclillas; lo había hecho con maderas viejas que había encontrado y en eso se había entretenido desde que había llegado.

No quería pensar demasiado.

Navidad no era la mejor época del año para Joey, de hecho no le gustaba mucho. No tenía gratos recuerdos de las navidades pasadas. Siempre estaba solo en Noche Buena; su padre no le permitía colocar ningún adorno a la casa y mucho menos un árbol de navidad. Obviamente jamás hubo regalo alguno de su parte.

Se adentró a su casa y miró por la ventana.

A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño, podían contemplarse las demás casas con algunos adornos y luces. Seguro que en la noche se vería muy bonito.

Suspiró melancólico.

Su casa siempre fue la única que nunca tenía luces.

Por la mañana pensó en adornar su casa pero después descartó la idea. No tenía ningún adorno; podría ir a la ciudad más cercana a comprar algunos pero tampoco tenía ánimo para ponerse a colocar adornos navideños. En realidad no tenía muchos ánimos para nada. Ya se había resignado a pasar esa fecha solo una vez más.

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que estaba de vuelta en su casa y cada vez se le hacía más fácil mirar hacia atrás, aunque a veces la melancolía lo invadía. Las clases de duelo que daba lo estaban animando mucho. Los niños del lugar eran muy buenos y hacían sus días más llevaderos.

Pero aún lloraba por Seto y por su bebé perdido. No podía evitarlo a pesar de que sentía que cada día ese dolor iba disminuyendo. Pero tampoco quería olvidar. Se lo había prometido. No se olvidaría jamás del inmenso amor que Seto le hizo vivir, ni de la felicidad que sintió al saber que esperaba un bebe de él.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y caminó hacia la cocina.

No tenía mucha hambre así que sólo comió una rebanada de pan y un vaso con leche. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Yugi y Yami. Los extrañaba mucho, también a Isis. Desde que los dejó no había hablado con ellos y ellos no le habían hablado. En Navidad, esperaba poder retomar el contacto con ellos. No podía olvidar lo que habían hecho por él. Además, en esas épocas siempre recibió regalos de su parte y no se le hacía justo no enviarles ni siquiera una postal de felicitación.

Se arrepentía de haber sido tan duro con Yugi. Ya había pensado con más detenimiento lo que había pasado y llegó a la conclusión de que debió ser muy difícil para ellos dejarlo con su padre, sobre todo para Yugi, y todavía guardar el secreto por tantos años. Yugi lo quería mucho, de eso no tenía la menor duda; y él también lo quería pero, no podía dejar de pensar que debió decirle la verdad hacía muchos años.

Terminó de "comer" y se alistó para recibir a sus pequeños alumnos, en una hora estarían en su casa para su clase del día.

Se fue a la sala y acomodó la mesita de centro que siempre usaba. Era de madera y estaba llena de agujeritos por la polilla, pero le servía bien. Se sentó en uno de los dos sillones viejos que había.

Su casa no era muy grande. Tenía sólo lo necesario. Una pequeña sala, la cocina donde había una mesa, dos recámaras y un baño. La habitación que era de su padre estaba vacía; se había deshecho de todas sus pertenencias y pensaba utilizar la habitación en otra cosa, aún no sabía qué, quizá un estudio. Ya lo decidiría más adelante.

Sacó su baraja, acomodando las cartas en la superficie de madera. Mientras esperaba la hora comenzó un juego en solitario, pensando qué podía enseñar ese día a los pequeños.

- quizá otra de las estrategias que Seto me enseñó- dijo para sí.

Cuando retomó sus clases se dio cuenta de que no podía ver su baraja sin pensar en el castaño, sobre todo cuando veía su dragón negro. Su corazón retumbaba muy fuerte siempre que se acordaba cómo conoció a Seto. Y entonces, ya que la imagen del castaño lo distraía de sus clases, decidió que podía pensar en él y enseñar alguna de las estrategias que había aprendido de sus pláticas.

Se preguntó si Seto ya habría recobrado la memoria. Supuso que no porque durante esos meses no había hecho intento alguno de ponerse en contacto con él.

Pero lo pensó mejor y lo entristeció la conclusión a la que llegó.

Por qué iba Seto a ponerse en contacto con él de todos modos? Las pocas veces que se vieron lo había mirado sin interés, encontrándolo insignificante y poco atractivo. Recordó que él simplemente se había cruzado en el camino del castaño cuando estaba enojado con su novia y éste lo había enamorado, después de eso se había arrepentido. Esa era la razón por la que no había permitido que lo buscara desde la última noche que habían compartido. No importaban todos los días que pasaron juntos ni todas las noches que se le entregó, mucho menos que le hubiera hecho promesas de una vida juntos; Seto estaba comprometido y quizá para ese momento ya estuviera...

…casado…

La sola idea del castaño formando una familia con otra persona le dolía demasiado.

Sin embargo sus deseos por saber de su amor perdido fueron más fuertes y poco después de haber llegado a su hogar, le escribió una carta a Roland sin escribir su nombre en el sobre. Para su sorpresa, le llegó la respuesta del guardia poco después. Sin muchos detalles, Roland le contó que una vez más habían intentado matar a su jefe, pero que él solo se había defendido y salvado. Afortunadamente todos los implicados estaban en la cárcel. Al final de la carta le recomendaba al rubio no comentar con nadie al respecto.

Cuando recibió la carta y terminó de leerla, un alivio lo invadió al saber que Seto estaba vivo y fuera de peligro. También le alegró saber que no estaba involucrado en nada ilegal, sino que al contrario, trabajaba junto a la policía para atrapar a unos delincuentes.

Después de eso pasó el tiempo y no volvió a saber de Roland. Tal vez se lo había comentado a Seto y a éste no le había agradado la idea de contactarse con él, mucho menos si como pensaba, ya estaba casado.

Pero a pesar del tiempo, no podía apartar de su mente esos ojos azules que alguna vez lo miraron con deseo y esas palabras de amor escuchadas que hacían latir su corazón.

Al principio se negó a pensar en el ojiazul, pero al ver que no lo lograba se rindió, entonces pensaba en él cada día y soñaba con él cada noche. Cuando hacía algo relacionado con su baraja o escuchaba algo del duelo de monstruos, era seguro que se acordaría de Seto. Sentía que su vida estaba vacía como jamás lo había estado. Ni cuando vivía con su padre se había sentido de esa manera. Incluso a veces sentía como si su alma estuviera fuera de su cuerpo.

Además estaba la pérdida de su bebé. Lo único que realmente le había pertenecido. Siempre le habían gustado los niños y había soñado con tener una hermosa familia; pero tras la pérdida, apenas miraba el bebé de alguna de sus vecinas y se le entristecía el corazón.

Con el pasar de los días hizo el esfuerzo de acostumbrarse a su nueva soledad y a pesar de lo sucedido, se sentía más fuerte y maduro que nunca. Pero los lapsos de melancolía volvían, siempre volvían.

El sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar. Ya era la hora de su clase. Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Cinco niños de entre ocho y diez años lo recibieron sonrientes del otro lado.

- hola chicos, que puntuales son- los alabó con alegría en el rostro.

- hola Joey- dijeron a coro los pequeños

- nos gustan mucho tus clases, queremos comenzar ya!- exclamó uno de ellos y sin esperar respuesta alguna del rubio, se adentraron en la casa emocionados.

Cuando Joey se giró los pequeños ya estaban acomodados alrededor de la mesa y lo esperaban con una gran sonrisa. Joey también les sonrió y después de cerrar la puerta se sentó junto a ellos.

Dos horas más tarde la clase terminó. Joey estaba muy orgulloso de sus pequeños alumnos. Ponían mucho empeño en aprender las estrategias que él les enseñaba y adoraba ver las caritas de asombro cuando les mostraba nuevos trucos. En esos momentos deseaba tanto poder enseñarles a esos pequeños un verdadero juego virtual y cómo se veían los personajes cuando se usaban los discos de duelo.

Pero eso era imposible porque en su pequeña villa apenas tenían cosas como televisión y teléfono; los discos y arenas de duelo sólo podían verse a través de la pantalla y lo más que llegaba a ellos eran las cartas de duelo que el rubio había podido conseguir y compartía con ellos en sus clases.

Él estaba más relacionado con algunas cosas gracias a Yami y Yugi, y porque los había visitado en la ciudad. Pero los niños no. Quizá algunos podrían ir a la ciudad, pero para sus padres, el costo de un disco era elevado.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, como siempre que haces algo que realmente disfrutas.

- adiós Joey, hasta mañana- se despidieron los niños cuando la clase terminó.

- hasta mañana- Joey agitó su mano desde la entrada de su casa – no olviden practicar lo que les enseñé-

Tenía buenos alumnos, pero sobre todo había uno que Joey estaba seguro que llegaría a ser un gran duelista si seguía practicando. No es que él se considerara un experto, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien tenía talento. Y el niño lo tenía.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a acomodar su baraja. Siempre la usaba en sus clases porque los niños no tenían cartas, así que practicaban con las suyas.

Apenas había terminado de ordenarlas cuando sonó la puerta nuevamente. Dejó su monte de cartas a un lado de la mesita y fue hacia la puerta. Pensó que quizá alguno de los niños volvía para preguntarle algo del juego, pero cuando abrió y vio a la persona frente a él no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Seto Kaiba lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Después de dos meses de no verlo aparecía cortándole la respiración y dejándolo en una pieza.

Nuevamente Joey se perdió en esos ojos que adoraba y no supo que el tiempo transcurrió hasta que tuvo que tomar aire, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por un instante. Intentó mantener la clama y parecer normal.

- señor Kaiba…que sorpresa- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Kaiba no le respondió, al contrario, se quedó callado por lo que al rubio le parecieron horas y notó que lo seguía mirando, como si lo estuviera analizando con mucho detalle. Eso quería decir que aún no recuperaba la memoria.

Pero cuando Kaiba rompió el silencio el ojimiel se dio cuenta que estaba en un error.

- ya sé quién eres Joey, he recuperado la memoria- dijo el castaño con voz grave – ya no tienes que fingir que no me conoces-

Joey abrió los ojos con asombro.

- entonces tú…-

- te recuerdo perfectamente…cachorro-

Las piernas le temblaron cuando escuchó su apodo dicho con la voz del castaño un poco más suave.

No pensó volver a verlo. Es más, ya se había resignado a no verlo nunca más, aunque no podía negar que tenía una pequeña esperanza. Pero aún así, no se preparó para ese momento.

Qué debía decir?

Qué debía preguntar?

Venía el castaño a decirle que se había casado?

O venía a reclamarle por la carta que le mandó a Roland?

No sabía qué pensar.

Por qué estaba ahí?

Fuera lo que fuera, no creía querer escucharlo.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

GOMEN!!

No tengo perdón, por tardarme tanto en actualizar y encima traerles un capítulo tan corto T.T

Pero el siguiente capítulo les va a encantar, garantizado -_n

Gracias por seguir leyendo pero sobre todo un millón de gracias por sus reviews a **yiii, blue_azul_acero, Lara Maxwell, Sparda Chitor y mew-chan shindo.**

Como siempre agradezco enormemente sus palabras y espero contar con su apoyo hasta el final.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 15**

Por primera vez debía confesar que se sentía nervioso. Todo el camino hasta la villa del rubio se había pasado pensando en qué le iba a decir en cuanto lo viera. Lo primero era decirle que ya había recuperado la memoria y que recordaba perfectamente cuánto lo amaba. Obviamente le pediría perdón por haber sido tan grosero con él. Joey era un ángel y estaba seguro que lo perdonaría…o eso quería pensar. Ni siquiera quería considerar la idea de que Joey no lo perdonara y no quisiera volver con él. Si ese fuera el caso no dudaría en suplicar hasta convencerlo.

Increíblemente, cuando se paró frente a la casa del rubio y llamó, el breve discurso que tenía preparado se le borró de la mente.

No se molestó por eso.

Al contrario, ése era uno de los efectos que tenía Joey sobre él y le fascinaba.

Cuando el ojimiel abrió la puerta, Kaiba se sintió emocionado como nunca al verlo. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se contuvo y se mantuvo firme, no quería echarlo a perder. Pero de lo que no se contuvo fue de mirarlo a su gusto, y a pesar de que Joey estaba igual de hermoso, no le gustó encontrarlo pálido, ojeroso y más delgado.

Pasó un momento mientras lo observó e intercambiaron unas palabras.

- me permites entrar?- preguntó el ojiazul cauteloso al ver la expresión parca que había adquirido el rubio; por un instante pensó que se iba a negar pero después se hizo a un lado, dándole paso.

Joey cerró la puerta una vez que el castaño entró. Se quedó de espaldas a él. No quería mirarlo de frente nuevamente. Y en realidad tampoco quería escucharlo.

- Joey…-

- así que…recuperaste la memoria-

- sí, he recordado todo- Kaiba dudaba en seguir hablando, Joey le daba la espalda y no estaba seguro si le prestaba atención.

Se aclaró la garganta algo perturbado y continuó.

- también recuerdo lo que pasó entre nosotros – Joey tembló al escucharlo – por eso, como te dije antes, no tienes que seguir fingiendo que no me conoces. Recobré la memoria poco después de que intentaron matarme-

- me alegro de que no consiguieran su propósito- dijo el rubio con suavidad.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

Seto ya no estaba convencido de querer continuar. El rechazo de Joey a escucharlo era claro. Desde que entró ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Por su parte, Joey sólo esperaba la dolorosa noticia de su boda. Pero Kaiba no parecía decidirse a hablar y él ya se estaba desesperando.

- ¿te has casado?- preguntó directamente el ojimiel, girándose y confrontándolo con la mirada. Si había ido a reclamarle algo que lo hiciera de una vez y se fuera de ahí.

El castaño se desconcertó con la pregunta.

- ¿casado?- preguntó sin entender de qué le hablaba.

- sí, con la mujer con la que estabas comprometido-

- ah, ella- dijo el castaño sin importancia.

Joey desvió la mirada con dolor.

- nunca estuvimos comprometidos. Era hija de un mafioso y ambos querían tenderme una trampa para matarme- explicó el CEO.

Kaiba lo observó nuevamente. Joey no sólo estaba más delgado, se notaba en su mirada que guardaba en el corazón una gran pena. Sus ojitos miel ya no brillaban como antes, y no sólo su mirada, toda su persona había perdido un poco de su esplendor; su cabello se notaba descuidado así como su forma de vestir. Todo era su culpa; él era completamente responsable y lo sabía.

- ¿una trampa?- preguntó Joey para que Seto dejara de mirarlo de esa forma. Le dio mucho gusto saber que esa mujer nunca había sido nada de Seto.

- Sí. He trabajado junto a la policía para encerrar a Tristán Taylor. El infeliz trabajaba para Ishtar y era responsable de algunos delitos muy graves, pero los dos están presos ya-

- y Yugi y Yami que pensaban que Tristán era una buena persona- rió Joey con amargura – me dijeron que lo conocían de mucho tiempo atrás y que nunca supieron que hubiera hecho algo malo, la verdad es que al principio yo también pensé que era buena persona- suspiró – algo debió haberlo cambiado, no creo que las personas se metan en ese mundo por gusto, estoy seguro que muchas lo hacen por necesidad-

Seto recordó cómo se metió en el mundo de la mafia. Su hermanito enfermó y estuvo a punto de morir. Si no hubiera sido por Gozaburo…

- ésa fue una de las primeras cosas que me gustaron de ti- dijo Kaiba con satisfacción – no juzgas a nadie, simplemente buscas la razón de ser de las personas-

Joey agachó la mirada.

- pensé que no había nada de mí que te gustara-

El castaño apretó los puños. No dejaba de arrepentirse por la última conversación que habían tenido antes de que Joey se marchara de Domino.

Joey se sintió decepcionado por el silencio del castaño, confirmando que ya no lo amaba. Aspiró hondamente y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

- te agradezco la visita, pero tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Joey- lo llamó el castaño.

Pero el rubio no se volvió; no quería mirarlo, el sólo verlo le provocaba querer mirarlo para siempre; volver a probar su labios, a reflejarse en sus ojos, abrazarlo y no permitir que se marchara jamás.

- Joey- insistió el castaño acercándose.

El aludido se obligó a voltear.

Kaiba le extendía una cajita rectangular envuelta en elegante papel azul.

- ¿qué es eso?-

- un regalo-

- no quiero regalos tuyos-

- por favor Joey, al menos ábrelo- pidió el castaño con desilusión – si no te gusta, puedo llevármelo-

Indecisamente, el ojimiel tomó la cajita y la abrió. Desenvolvió el paquete y se encontró con una cajita de vidrio ligero muy fino.

Sus ojos miel se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el contenido. Levantó la tapa despacio.

Dentro había una carta de duelo que encajaba perfectamente en un molde de terciopelo. La carta mostraba un pequeño dragón color naranja con un par de cuernos en la cabeza y en sus alas. Tenía la boca abierta mostrando cuatro diminutos dientes y levantaba sus puños a la altura de su pecho con una mirada retadora, como si diera a entender que aunque era pequeño, estaba dispuesto a dar una gran batalla.

- esto es…-

- se llama _Bebé Dragón_ - explicó el CEO – la diseñé…en honor a nuestro hijo, es una carta única…hecha especialmente para él-

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿para…para nuestro hijo?-

- sí, cachorro-

Joey comenzó a llorar abrazando la carta sobre su pecho.

El corazón del ojiazul se acongojó al ver el estado del rubio. Moría por reconfortarlo en sus brazos, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría si lo abrazaba.

Aún llorando, el rubio miró al castaño y vio su expresión de tristeza; los ojos azules también se habían humedecido. Kaiba sufría tanto como él. No pudo resistirlo más y, sujetando fuertemente la cajita con la carta en una mano, se aproximó al castaño y lo abrazó.

El CEO lo recibió sin decir una palabra, sólo lo envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente; y mientras el rubio lloraba en su pecho, él derramaba silenciosas lágrimas con el rostro hundido entre el cabello rubio.

En ningún momento dejaron de abrazarse.

- todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura- confesó el ojiazul en un susurro al oído del rubio – cientos de veces tomé el teléfono para llamarte, pero lo volvía a dejar en su sitio pensando que seguramente no querrías hablar conmigo-

Se separaron un poco y Joey lo miró cuestionándolo con la mirada. Seto continuó hablando.

- pero ya no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que verte y saber…si puedes perdonarme-

-… ¿por qué quieres que te perdone?-

- por todo. Por haberte alejado de mí, por hacerte pensar que no te amaba y por no estar contigo cuando perdimos a nuestro bebe-

…_Perdimos a nuestro bebe…_

La última frase del CEO resonó en los oídos de Joey y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Por primera vez desde la pérdida del bebé se sintió reconfortado porque al fin podía compartir su dolor con el padre de su hijo. Ya no estaba solo con su pena.

Escondió sus ojos castaños bajo el flequillo de su cabello.

- Joey, perdóname por favor- suplicó el CEO sin saber los pensamientos del rubio – si es necesario que me arrodille ante ti y ruegue tu perdón, lo haré-

Kaiba estaba a punto de arrodillarse cuando vio la perceptible sonrisa en el rostro de su cachorro. Se sintió descolocado.

Joey sonreía porque sentía que poco a poco las heridas de su corazón provocadas por el desamor y la soledad se iban cerrando. Seto lo amaba y estaba ahí pidiendo su perdón por todos esos días sin él.

Sonrió aún más y se arrojó a los brazos del castaño nuevamente, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello; pero esta vez fue más allá y se atrevió a besarlo. Seto se sorprendió al principio, pero después recibió gustosamente los labios de su cachorro sobre los suyos. Cuánto había extrañado esos labios tan suaves y ese sabor tan embriagante.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo estrechó fuertemente, profundizando el beso.

Cuando necesitaron recuperar aire, se separaron, pero apenas para rozar sus labios.

- ¿esto quiere decir que me perdonas?- murmuró el castaño besando cariñosamente la comisura de los labios de su rubio, descendiendo lentamente hasta el cuello.

Joey sonrió por las caricias recibidas.

- todo pasó porque perdiste la memoria, lo único que tengo que perdonarte es que no hayas confiado en mí-

Seto paró sus caricias y lo miró.

- debiste decirme lo que pasaba, que tu vida peligraba-

- yo sólo quería protegerte- justificó Kaiba

- lo sé, pero si me hubieras contado lo que pasaba nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas-

- la pérdida del bebe- dijo Kaiba con pesar.

- eso no lo sé, yo te hubiera protegido de todas formas, igual me hubiera arrojado sobre ese hombre que iba a matarte-

- eso era lo que no quería, arriesgarte…todo salió al revés- dijo el castaño molesto – te lastimé y te puse en peligro-

Joey le sujetó del rostro para que lo mirara.

- lo único que estuvo mal fue ocultarme la verdad- le dijo seriamente – de haberlo hablado hubiéramos pensado en una solución, juntos-

Los ojos azules lo miraron abatidos. Joey lo besó cortamente pero con mucho amor.

- te perdono si me prometes que nunca más me ocultarás algo, por muy peligroso o terrible que sea-

Seto lo miró con admiración y agradecimiento. Se había enamorado de la mejor persona del mundo.

- te lo prometo- dijo con seguridad.

Joey le acarició el rostro con una mano y suspiró.

- en verdad pensé que ya estarías casado- dijo después de un momento – llegué a pensar que sólo había sido un pasatiempo para ti-

El ojiazul lo besó y abrazó, esta vez con delicadeza.

- ¡pues menudo pasatiempo!- exclamó más tranquilo –si respiro el mismo aire que tu desde la primera vez que te vi. Si no estás a mi lado siento que me falta el alma-

Joey sonrió dejándose besar.

- entonces nos ha faltado el alma todo este tiempo y recién la hemos recuperado- concordó.

Volvieron a besarse.

- aunque…- Kaiba separó sus labios súbitamente, dejando al rubio insatisfecho – creo que por ahora sí hay algo que no me está gustando de ti-

Joey lo miró casi con terror.

- ¿q-qué cosa?-

- me parece que no has estado comiendo muy bien, ¿quién te dijo que podías adelgazar tanto, eh?- al abrazarlo, había confirmado la delgadez del rubio.

El rubio se miró a sí mismo. No se había dado cuenta que había bajado de peso. Hasta ahora que Seto se lo decía, se percató que su ropa le quedaba muy holgada.

- no lo había notado-

- está bien- el castaño lo abrazó y besó su cabello – eso puede arreglarse fácilmente, por eso esta noche te llevaré a cenar a un lugar especial. En la próxima ciudad hay un buen restaurante, te va a encantar- acarició su mejilla – además, necesito que subas unos cuantos kilos-

Joey lo miró extrañado.

- ¿por qué?-

Kaiba lo miró fascinado por su mirada.

- pensé que si te lo pedía con amor…quizá aceptaras que tuviéramos otro bebé-

Joey sintió un vuelco en su corazón. No pensó que Seto le fuera a pedir eso precisamente, y de esa forma. Quería estar con él, pero aún no estaba seguro de querer volver a ilusionarse con Seto. Si volvía con él y algo los separara nuevamente, estaba seguro que moriría.

El CEO vio la duda en los ojos miel que adoraba y lo comprendió.

Besó su frente.

- hablaremos esta noche- le dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿no será un sitio muy refinado, verdad?- preguntó Joey con algo de preocupación – no tengo nada elegante que ponerme-

- eso es lo de menos, ponte cualquier cosa- dijo el ojiazul restándole importancia, pero en el fondo estaba ideando un plan – ¿te parece si vengo por ti a las ocho?-

Joey asintió.

Después recordó la cajita de cristal que guardaba la carta. La volvió a contemplar con cariño y admiración.

Era perfecta. El recuerdo ideal de su bebé.

- me ha gustado mucho-

- me alegro- dijo Seto sonriendo levemente – la colocaremos en un lugar especial-

Levantó el rostro de Joey y lo besó otra vez.

- vendré por ti a las ocho en punto- le dijo y se encaminó a la salida para irse. El rubio lo acompañó y lo despidió en la puerta.

Antes de salir, Kaiba se giró hacia él, le tomó las manos y lo miró seriamente. Joey se preocupó, notaba esos ojos azules llenos de arrepentimiento y tristeza una vez más.

- me alegro tanto que te encuentres mejor. Me he sentido tan mal por todas las cosas terribles que te dije y por ser el causante de tus lágrimas, cuando lo único que he querido es verte sonreír-

- ya no te sigas atormentando por eso, no quiero que volvamos a tocar el tema- dijo el rubio seriamente también – me has prometido no mentirme nunca más y eso me basta-

El CEO besó sus manos con amor.

- está bien-

Kaiba se despidió pero al girarse se quedó estático. De repente se encontró con una multitud de curiosos rodeando su limosina.

- ¡has traído la limosina!- exclamó Joey alegremente saliendo a su lado.

- tú me lo pediste el día que nos conocimos- dijo el castaño sin dejar de ver sorprendido a las personas que rodeaban su auto.

El ojimiel sintió un calorcito en su pecho. Seto recordaba lo que habían hablado el día de su encuentro y eso lo complacía. Iba a agradecerle con un beso pero vio que su ojiazul estaba quieto mirando a las personas.

Rió bajito.

- creo que tu auto es la sensación del momento- comentó.

- ¿es normal que pase esto?- preguntó el castaño caminando lentamente hacia su limosina negra con Joey a su lado, viendo que incluso había algunas personas que fotografiaban su auto.

- claro que no- respondió el rubio – nunca se había parado una limosina por aquí-

De repente vieron acercarse a Roland.

- lo lamento señor, salieron de la nada- se disculpó el custodio con su jefe después de saludar al rubio con una amigable sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza que éste le devolvió.

- espero que no vayan a rayarla- dijo el CEO con el ceño levemente fruncido pero con evidente preocupación en la voz, al ver que un padre subía a su hijo en el cofre de su limosina para tomarle una fotografía.

Joey ya no pudo contener la risa.

- no te molestes- pidió tomando su mano – es la primera vez que ven una-

– y Atemu me dijo que este era un pueblo pequeño- bufó el castaño.

Joey lo miró. Parecía que Seto y Yami habían estado en contacto; se preguntó si también había hablado con Yugi. ¿Sabría el ojiazul el motivo por el cual se había marchado de Domino?

Seto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- será mejor que me vaya de una vez- le dijo dándole un beso.

El rubio sólo asintió despidiéndolo con un gesto de mano.

Kaiba se sentía realmente incómodo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara, que multitudes lo rodearan y que lo fotografiaran a cada momento; pero no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran como si fuera un extraterrestre. Apresuró el paso mientras Roland le abría camino entre la personas.

Al llegar a la puerta se metió de un salto en el auto.

- sácame de aquí inmediatamente- ordenó a Roland cuando éste se puso al volante.

--------------------------------------------

Más tarde, cerca de las siete y media, Joey escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Se sobresaltó porque tenía la cabeza metida en su guardarropa sin aún decidirse por nada; pensó que se le había hecho tarde y Seto ya estaba ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta confirmó su sospecha y se encontró de frente con el ojiazul.

Kaiba había llegado a la casa del rubio mirando a su alrededor con recelo y sospecha mientras la limosina lo esperaba un poco lejos del camino.

- ¡me dijiste que llegarías a las ocho!- protestó Joey al verlo – no estoy listo-

- lo supuse- dijo el castaño tranquilamente, mientras le extendía una caja grande que llevaba bajo el brazo; después sacó una caja más pequeña y la puso encima de la grande. Posteriormente, de su gabardina sacó una cajita alargada y la puso sobre las demás.

Joey recibió el paquete intrigado.

Caminó hasta su sala seguido de Seto y colocó los paquetes sobre la mesita.

Abrió primero la caja grande encontrándose con un traje de saco y pantalón muy elegante color negro, y una camisa color escarlata. En la caja siguiente encontró un par de sofisticados zapatos negros, y finalmente en la caja alargada encontró una bella cadena de plata de la cual colgaba la letra "J" sostenida por un fino arito.

Joey la contempló con asombro.

El castaño se acercó y se la quitó gentilmente de las manos para después, colocarse tras el rubio y colgarle la cadena al cuello.

- es de plata pura, espero que te guste-

- me gusta mucho pero…no tenías que hacerlo- contempló sus regalos – todo esto debió salirte muy caro-

- no sé si lo has notado pero por si lo olvidaste te recuerdo que soy rico-

Joey sonrió.

- espero que te quede bien- dijo el castaño mirando la ropa.

- seguro que sí, pero ¿cómo supiste mi talla?-

- creo que después de todo lo que pasamos juntos sé perfectamente cuál es tu talla- el comentario hizo que Joey se sonrojara – sólo espero no haberme equivocado en los zapatos- acarició su mejilla – vendré por ti en media hora-

Kaiba salió de la casa y Joey corrió a su habitación a vestirse.

Mientras se abotonaba la camisa frente al espejo, recordó la emoción que lo invadió aquella primera vez que Seto lo invitó a salir, hasta había olvidado ponerse los zapatos. Esta vez no lo iba a olvidar, pero la emoción que sentía era muy similar a la de aquella vez.

Sólo deseaba muy dentro de su corazón que esta vez las cosas salieran mejor que antes.

Justo cuando estuvo listo, escuchó que nuevamente tocaban a su puerta. Se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar. Había dejado los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados para que la cadena que le había dado el castaño se apreciara mejor.

Antes de salir de su habitación volvió la vista hacia un lado de su cama. Sobre la mesita de noche había colocado la caja de cristal con la carta del Bebé Dragón. Caminó hacia ella y la sostuvo mirándola con amor. Besó la superficie lentamente y después de mirar al pequeño dragón un poco más, lo volvió a colocar en su lugar con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Después salió de la habitación.

Ya en la puerta, lo primero que hizo el CEO cuando lo vio fue comérselo con la mirada. Había acertado hasta en los zapatos.

- que buen gusto tengo- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo – y no me refiero únicamente a la ropa-

El rubio se sonrojó una vez más.

- nunca me había vestido así- confesó Joey - ¿de verdad me veo bien?-

- fabuloso-

Joey cerró la puerta de su casa y ambos caminaron hacia la limosina.

- tengo que convencerte para que vengas a vivir definitivamente a Ciudad Domino- comentó el castaño mientras caminaban hacia la limosina negra - no creo que mis nervios me dejen venir a este lugar por más tiempo-

- ¿por qué lo dices?-

El castaño le señaló con la mirada a una mujer que salía con cámara en mano para fotografiar una vez más su limosina; y no sólo ella, varias personas comenzaban a asomarse por sus puertas y ventanas llamando a gritos a su familia para que también se asomaran.

Y había más.

Un par de ancianos los miraban desde su jardín a unos cuantos metros, y del otro lado, dos mujeres maduras cotilleaban entre ellas mirándolos con suspicacia.

Joey suspiró.

- es un pueblo pequeño, cualquier cosa es una novedad- dijo el rubio sintiéndose incómodo por las miradas – deben estar intrigados por vernos juntos y se preguntarán qué tipo de relación tendremos-

Era el precio que se pagaba por vivir en un pueblo pequeño. A diferencia de la ciudad, una relación entre dos hombres no era bien vista por un pueblo conservador, y mucho menos por la gente mayor.

- ya veo- dijo el CEO al llegar a la limosina - ¿qué te parece si les hacemos una demostración?-

El rubio no lo comprendió hasta que Seto lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y lo besó profundamente.

Claramente escuchó unas cuantas exclamaciones de asombro y pensó que después de eso, no le iba a quedar de otra más que mudarse. Pero eso no le impidió corresponder el beso del hombre que amaba.

Cuando lo soltó, miró a su alrededor con discreción.

Las personas de edad avanzada tenían cara de susto y una mujer tenía la mano en el pecho y parecía que se desmayaría. Pero por otro lado, unos cuantos niños les sonreían y hasta les aplaudían desde sus ventanas, mientras que unas jóvenes los miraban con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

- creo que ha sido demasiado para nuestro público- dijo Joey sorprendido por las diferentes reacciones.

Seto lo tomó de la mano y se adentraron en la limosina listos para partir.

----------------------------------

El viaje duró cerca de una hora hasta la próxima ciudad y Kaiba aprovechó para contarle a Joey todo lo que había pasado hasta que terminó su amnesia.

Pronto llegaron a la ciudad. El lugar era pequeño pero por lo menos la tecnología que faltaba en la villa de Joey ya podía apreciarse.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el rubio pudo darse cuenta de que era uno de los más caros del lugar. No le gustó mucho la idea, nunca se había sentido cómodo en esos lugares, pero tendría que acostumbrarse si quería estar con Seto.

Al contrario de lo que pensó, al entrar se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo a pesar de que el restaurante estaba lleno.

El castaño dio su apellido y un camarero los condujo hasta su mesa. Ambos iban de la mano. Parecía como si el ojiazul no quisiera soltarlo porque incluso hasta en la limosina lo llevaba tomado de la mano.

Poco antes de llegar, Joey alcanzó a ver en la mesa a Yami y Yugi. Vestían elegantemente y se veía que estaban un poco nerviosos, sobre todo Yugi, que tenía la servilleta en la mano y la apretaba frenéticamente.

- ¿por qué los has invitado?- le susurró el rubio a su pareja.

- pensé que era una buena oportunidad para que hablaran- respondió el castaño también susurrando.

A Joey le quedó claro que Seto sabía lo que había pasado antes de marcharse de Domino.

Se sintió aliviado y pensó que si las cosas se estaban dando de esa forma, simplemente las aprovecharía. De todas maneras ya había pensado hablar con Yugi.

Al llegar a la mesa se dio cuenta que Yugi no sólo estaba nervioso, sino que hasta lo veía un poco asustado.

El rubio pensó que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas de una vez. Se acercó a Yugi y le regaló una sonrisa.

Claramente vio como la faz del tricolor se iluminaba, sobre todo cuando abrió sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

Yugi se aproximó a él y lo abrazó apretándolo con fuerza.

- Joey- murmuró el tricolor – te he extrañado mucho-

- yo también te extrañé Yugi-

El reencuentro hizo que a los dos se les quitara el gran peso que llevaban encima desde que se distanciaron.

- perdóname- dijo Yugi con voz suplicante cuando se separaron – te juro que haría lo que fuera por cambiar lo que pasó…daría mi felicidad si con eso asegurara la tuya-

- no Yugi, no digas eso- el rubio lo miró enternecido – perdóname tú, no traté de entender tus acciones y me cegó la rabia, pero he pensado mucho y comprendo lo que hiciste-

- ¿de verdad? ¿ya no estás molesto conmigo? ¿podemos volver a ser mejores amigos?- preguntó el tricolor con ilusión.

- creo que podemos ser más que eso- el ojimiel sonrió – podemos ser hermanos-

Los ojos violeta de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar abrazando a Joey nuevamente. Éste último se sorprendió porque nunca había visto a Yugi llorar así. Incluso personas de otras mesas ya empezaban a mirarlos preguntándose qué pasaba.

Yami se acercó a ellos y le revolvió el cabello al rubio sonriéndole levemente.

- gracias Yami- le dijo Joey.

Yami miró a su esposo y luego al rubio.

- gracias a ti, parecía alma en pena desde que te marchaste-

- me refiero a…-

- lo sé-

Joey quería agradecerle también todos esos años que se preocupó por él, pero parecía que el tricolor prefería verlos a ambos reconciliados y con eso le bastaba.

Atemu se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó por los hombros suavemente para separarlo de Joey.

- vamos Yugi, estás mojando el traje de Joey y Kaiba se enfadará-

Yugi se separó y se secó los ojos.

Joey volvió a lado de Seto.

- ¿te gustó mi sorpresa?-

El cachorro asintió y le dio un beso.

Finalmente, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

-me alegro mucho de verlos…a los tres- dijo Joey mirándolos – lamento mucho mi reacción al principio, este tiempo me ha servido para pensar y ahora sé que no debí haber reaccionado tan precipitadamente-

- se te habían juntado muchas cosas- dijo Yami con amabilidad – es normal que te lo tomarás tan mal. Lo entendimos- tomó la mano de su esposo sobre la mesa.

- además- continuó Yugi más tranquilo – Kaiba nos apoyó-

Joey miró al tricolor incrédulo. ¿Yugi ya no tenía nada contra Seto? Hasta parecían llevarse bien.

- la verdad es que los tres estábamos padeciendo de lo mismo- explicó el castaño – no queríamos presionarte y decidimos darte tiempo, pero nos sentíamos muy solos sin ti-

Después de elegir lo que cenarían, Joey habló dirigiéndose al castaño.

- te agradezco que hayas organizado esta cena para que todo se arreglara- dijo el rubio mirándolo con mucho amor.

- no sólo es para eso, esto sólo ha sido parte de la sorpresa que tengo para ti-

- ¿cómo? ¿hay más?-

El ojimiel vio que tanto Yugi como Yami sonreían misteriosamente.

- ¿de qué se trata?-

- tendrás que esperar hasta que termine la cena- dijo el castaño y Joey hizo una mueca que encontró fascinante.

La cena estuvo realmente deliciosa. Joey nunca había probado una cena tan exquisita.

Los postres los llevaba un camarero de mesa en mesa para que los clientes pudieran elegir el que prefirieran. Por supuesto él eligió un pastel de tres chocolates que sabía delicioso.

- ¿dónde está Isis?- preguntó el rubio mientras terminaban su postre.

- se quedó en Domino- respondió Yami.

- Max y Cecelia la están cuidando- dijo el ojiazul – por cierto, están muy molestos contigo-

Joey abrió mucho los ojos recordando que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de ellos.

- olvidé llamarlos antes de irme, Cecelia va a matarme- se lamentó, sobre todo porque recordó perfectamente que la rubia le había ofrecido su ayuda y apoyo.

Kaiba rió – no lo dudes, estaba muy enojada cuando la vi. Me dijo que si no recibían aunque sea una llamada tuya, vendrían ellos mismos a jalarte de las orejas-

El rubio tragó duro –los llamaré mañana mismo-

- no hace falta que los llames- dijo Yami – ¿por qué no mejor regresas a Domino?-

- ¿regresar a Domino?-

- sí- confirmó Yugi – Yami y yo hemos pensado que estás muy solo aquí y es mejor que vengas a vivir definitivamente a la ciudad – sonrió – así estarás más cerca de nosotros-

Joey dudó.

- no sé…tengo mi vida hecha aquí…-

- ¿y si comenzaras tu vida en otra parte?- preguntó de pronto el castaño.

El rubio lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó mientras veía que Seto se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo en forma de cofre de tesoros.

- ábrela- dijo el castaño dándosela.

Joey recibió la cajita y la abrió como le indicó el castaño, el contenido lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Por otro lado, Seto lo miró conteniendo el aliento.

Dentro de la caja había dos argollas de matrimonio. Eran de plata y al unirse podía verse una "S" y una "J" entrelazadas.

- pero estos parecen…- comenzó a decir Joey.

- Joey- el castaño lo interrumpió y tomó su mano - ¿quieres comenzar una nueva vida a mi lado?... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

El ojimiel jadeó con sorpresa sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado.

Yami y Yugi sonreían mientras el último entrelazaba sus manos esperando con ansias la respuesta de su amigo.

Pero Joey no respondía y Kaiba podía ver en sus ojos un atisbo de duda.

Por primera vez tuvo miedo de la respuesta de alguien. Deseaba tanto estar con su cachorro, compartir su vida con él…si Joey no lo aceptaba, su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Por su parte, el rubio no sabía qué decir. Su primera reacción fue la de abrazarlo y aceptar la propuesta de inmediato, pero el recuerdo de sus palabras lo detuvieron. Recordaba perfecto aquella tarde frente al estanque en la casa del castaño.

_-… Es obvio que no tengamos nada que ver… A mí no me atraen los hombres, y aunque así fuera, no creo que seas mi tipo de persona. No eres sofisticado ni elegante, nunca habría tenido nada contigo…-_

Esas palabras aún le dolían y le hacían dudar. Sabía que a pesar de que Seto lo quería, quizá su forma de ser nunca encajara en su vida. Tal vez con el tiempo Seto se daría cuenta que debió haber elegido a alguien más sofisticado y con más "clase" que él, y se arrepentiría de haberle pedido matrimonio.

En cuanto al CEO, ya se estaba preocupado. Joey no lo miraba siquiera, simplemente se había quedado contemplando los anillos sin emitir palabra alguna.

¿Acaso Joey iba a decirle que no se casaría con él?

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**

Hola n_n

Y no tardé tanto esta vez, ahora sí me apuré para sacar este capítulo más pronto que el anterior.

Espero que les haya gustado la aparición del Bebé Dragón en este capi y el reencuentro de Joey con Seto y Yugi…más porque el próximo capítulo ya es el final w.w

Así es, en el próximo capítulo este fic llega a su fin. Aún no sé si haga un epílogo, no sé si tendré tiempo, por eso no les prometo nada.

Gracias por leer el fic y por sus reviews a **blue_azul_acero, rosalind, xXBlackCatXx, ****Lara Maxwell**** Berenice**

Agradezco mucho sus reviews n_-

Nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…y disculpen las faltas de ortografía n_n


	16. Chapter 16

Hola

Después de casi un año de no actualizar no tengo cara para disculparme. ¡GOMEN!

Espero que me disculpen y no se hayan olvidado de la historia (aunque sé que es poco probable después del tiempo que ha pasado).

Este ultimo capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga BRYSEL n_n

**----------**

**CERCA DEL PARAÍSO**

**Chibi-kitsune chan**

**Capítulo 16**

Una brisa fría le llegó al cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y acurrucarse mejor en esa enorme cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó el calor que el cuerpo a su lado debería estar brindándole; los abrió con pesadez al seguir sintiendo frío y tantear el vacío con la mano.

Se incorporó lentamente enfocando la mirada, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que se topó con la cortina del ventanal que se movía al compás del viento. Se levantó con lentitud cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la bata que encontró tirada a un lado de la cama. Caminó despacio y a través de la cortina pudo ver la silueta de aquél a quien buscaba, en el balcón, recargado en el barandal mirando hacia el cielo.

Sonrió y salió a su encuentro, abrazándolo por la espalda, provocándole un brinco por la sorpresa.

- ¿cómo te atreves a abandonar a tu esposo en la cama?- dijo fingiendo molestia, besando al mismo tiempo el cuello y aspirando el aroma de la piel que se le ofrecía.

- no quise despertarte- respondió con una leve sonrisa dejándose besar –anoche dormimos hasta tarde-

- ¿entonces qué haces despierto? Tu deber está en los brazos de tu esposo-

Rió con diversión y se giró para quedar frente a frente.

- quería ver el amanecer, la ciudad es hermosa- acarició su rostro – además, esta noche volveremos a Domino y quiero grabar cada momento que hemos pasado en mi memoria-

- si quieres podemos quedarnos más tiempo-

- no, tú debes volver a Kaiba Corp. hemos estado fuera por más de un mes y…-

No pudo continuar porque fue besado repentinamente.

- te amo cachorro, estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida-

Joey sonrió.

- pienso lo mismo- se recargó en el pecho del ojiazul – nunca en mi vida imaginé que vendría a Europa y pasaría aquí la navidad, ni en mis más hermosos sueños-

- entonces fue una gran idea planear nuestra luna de miel en este lugar-

Desde que se habían casado casi mes y medio atrás, habían salido de luna de miel en un viaje por toda Europa, y en ese tiempo habían recorrido los lugares turísticos de la zona. Ahora se encontraban disfrutando de sus últimos días en París, la ciudad del amor.

El hotel en el que estaban hospedados era exclusivo. En cada lugar que visitaron, Seto había alquilado la mejor habitación, siempre una suite llena de lujos, que para Joey eran excesivos, pero aunque trató de persuadir a Seto las primeras veces de que tanto lujo no era necesario, éste no le hizo caso y siempre pagaba los mejores lugares alegando que habían acordado que él planearía la luna de miel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey miraba los anillos con el corazón emocionado. Tiempo atrás había soñado con ese momento muchas veces, pero ahora que por fin había llegado, no estaba seguro de su respuesta.

Cuando Seto le hizo la propuesta no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero después pensó que era lo más lógico, sobre todo después de que le pidiera que tuvieran otro bebé.

Estaba seguro que Seto lo amaba; de lo que no estaba seguro era de que no se arrepentiría después de su decisión, cuando se diera cuenta de que alguien como él no encajaba en su estilizada vida.

Lo miró con los ojos húmedos reflejando cierta aprensión.

- ya sé lo que estás pensando- dijo el ojiazul sorprendiéndolo – lo que te dije aquella vez en el estanque- lo miró con calma – sé que mis palabras sonaron muy bruscas, pero cuando recuperé la memoria el médico me explicó lo que pasó. Al parecer, a pesar de que tenía amnesia, seguía intentando protegerte. Ishtar pretendía matarme y si estabas cerca de mí tu vida corría peligro – sonrió levemente – estaba tan preocupado por ti que aunque mi mente no te recordaba mi corazón sí lo hacía y quería alejarte de mí a toda costa…incluso hiriéndote con palabras- suspiró – lo lamento-

El rubio apretó su mano con cariño. Lo único que quería en el mundo es ser feliz junto a ese hombre que le había robado el corazón. No lo pensó más.

- acepto casarme contigo, Seto-

Kaiba sonrió aliviado.

- sé que has escuchado que he hecho cosas malas en mi vida- explicó el ojiazul – y es verdad, tengo un pasado que no es muy bueno-

- a mí no me importa el pasado- lo cortó Joey - ¿no me habías dicho que empezaríamos una nueva vida? Olvidemos lo que pasó antes-

El castaño lo miró maravillado y besó su mano haciéndolo sonrojar.

Por otro lado, Yami y Yugi los miraban con una sonrisa sincera. Pero pasado un momento, Yugi se acercó a su esposo.

- me siento un poco fuera de lugar- susurró.

- yo también- susurró a su vez Yami cuando se dio cuenta que tanto Seto como Joey se habían quedado perdidos, cada uno en la mirada del otro - quizá deberíamos irnos-

- pero yo quería celebrar el compromiso- dijo Yugi con pena.

Yami se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los futuros esposos.

- creo que deberíamos pedir champagne para celebrar- sugirió el tricolor.

Rubio y castaño los miraron sonriendo un poco apenados porque se habían olvidado por completo que estaban ahí.

Después de la celebración, Yami y Yugi regresaron a su hotel. Viajarían al otro día de regreso a Domino, con la promesa de Joey de alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

- me gustaría que te mudaras a Domino lo más pronto posible- dijo el castaño cuando viajaban de regreso en la limosina – puedo mandar a traer tus cosas mañana mismo-

- eso estaría bien- respondió Joey – en realidad son pocas cosas las que quiero llevarme, la casa de Yugi no es muy grande-

El ojiazul lo miró consternado.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio intrigado por su mirada.

- había pensado que llevaran tus cosas a la casa de la playa-

- ¿eso quiere decir que…?-

- que en lugar de ir a vivir a casa de Yugi, quiero que vivas conmigo desde mañana mismo-

El rubio sonrió sutilmente. Ya se esperaba algo así, pero esta vez no quería apresurar las cosas.

- me gustaría vivir en la casa de Yugi a mi regreso, al menos hasta que nos casemos-

Kaiba lo miró con desilusión.

- ¿estás seguro? Sabes que la casa es muy grande, todas tus cosas cabrán perfectamente-

- estoy seguro Seto- se recostó a su lado- me gustaría que no fuéramos tan rápido esta vez-

- ¿hablas en serio?- preguntó con asombro.

El rubio se levantó un poco y lo miró.

- sí, creo que es lo mejor-

- entonces, ¿querrás esperar para la boda?-

Joey detectó cierto remordimiento en la pregunta y frunció el ceño.

- preparar una boda siempre lleva mucho tiempo- entrecerró los ojos sospechando algo, pues el poco tiempo que pasó con el castaño le había bastado para conocerlo muy bien - ¿qué hiciste?-

- pensé que…bueno, hemos esperado mucho…y hemos pasado por tantas cosas…tengo muchas ganas de que seas mi esposo, así que…-

-… ¿qué?-

- al salir del restaurante, mientras te despedías de tus amigos, hice una llamada y… nuestra boda estará lista en tres días-

Joey se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¡¿tres días?!- exclamó.

- pedí que la hicieran en dos pero no daría tiempo para que tu traje llegara de París-

Joey miraba a su prometido incrédulamente.

- ¿pero qué dices? ¿y cuándo planeabas decírmelo? ¿el mismo día de la boda?- preguntó enojado – ¿no se te ocurrió que me hubiera gustado planear mi propia boda?- se cruzó de brazos mirando al castaño con furia - Y el traje…lo mandaste a traer… ¡¿de París?!-

- no te molestes cachorro-

- sé que eres mandón y a veces llegas a ser un tanto controlador- dijo enojado -que algunas veces tendré que lidiar con esa faceta de tu carácter y no me molesta la idea de cumplir todos tus deseos, pero esto es demasiado-

- déjame explicarte- pidió el castaño - siento que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con intrigas y secretos- tomó sus manos – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero que el tiempo siga avanzando y no estés a mi lado, no quiero que algo nos vuelva a separar-

Joey lo escuchó con expectación.

- entiéndeme cachorro, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti y no apartarnos nunca más. Si fuera por mí nos casaríamos ahora mismo-

Joey miró el inmenso amor con el que lo veía el castaño, la devoción en su mirada. No deseaba que dejara de verlo así nunca. Después de un momento el ojimiel cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿Es que nunca podría negarle algo a esa mirada?

- está bien, nos casaremos en tres días- cedió haciendo que los ojos azules se iluminaran –pero, habrá algunas condiciones-

- las que quieras cachorro-

-…quiero que elijamos juntos todos los detalles, desde el color del mantel de las mesas hasta el pastel de boda, absolutamente todo así nos pasemos un día entero en eso-

Seto asintió con alegría.

- y por supuesto, no quiero un traje de París, ni manteles de seda, ni cubiertos de plata ni nada de los excesos que seguramente se te habían ocurrido. Quiero una boda que sea de los dos, elegante pero sencilla-

- pero Joey…-

- me dijiste que lo que yo quiera y es eso o tendremos una boda bien planeada en cuatro meses-

Seto vio la mirada determinada de su cachorro y no le quedó otra alternativa. No quería esperar tanto para tenerlo junto a él.

- está bien, cederé sólo por esta vez-

Joey contento de su triunfo abrazó a su esposo. Por otro lado, Kaiba quería complacerlo en todo, pero no sabía perder.

- la boda se hará como quieras, pero nuestra luna de miel será la mejor del mundo y no escatimaré en gastos-

Joey lo miró enfadado de nuevo.

- ¡Seto!-

El castaño no lo dejó reclamar nada más. Lo apretó contra él y lo besó el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la casa del rubio, donde al fin terminó de besarlo, dejándolo mareado y sin aire.

- mañana vendré por ti para irnos juntos a Domino- le dijo el castaño ya en el umbral de la casa.

- está bien, pero antes me gustaría despedirme de algunas personas- le dijo el rubio – no quisiera irme sin despedirme de mis alumnos- suspiró – es una lástima que este sea un lugar tan apartado, no podrán seguir aprendiendo el duelo de monstruos-

- no te preocupes por eso cachorro, ya pensaremos en algo-

Volvieron a besarse largamente, hasta que se tornó más apasionado. El ojiazul estrechó al rubio fuertemente contra su cuerpo y lo jaló para recargarlo contra la pared.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Joey logró separar sus labios de los del castaño, quien parecía querer comérselo.

- ahh e-espera Seto- exclamó ladeando la cabeza, lo que el CEO aprovechó para tener acceso a su cuello – espera- lo empujó despacio, haciendo que se detuviera.

- Seto, quedamos en que no iríamos tan rápido- después pensó que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, siendo que iban a casarse en tres días. Eso era demasiado rápido, pero al menos quería esperar ese tiempo para estar con él.

- está bien, me dejé llevar- cedió el castaño, pero luego se acercó a su oído – pero te deseo demasiado- le susurró provocando un sonrojo.

Joey volvió a apartarlo y se alejó.

- ya está bien, será mejor que nos veamos mañana-

Kaiba acarició su mejilla -vendré por ti a medio día, así tendrás tiempo de despedirte de quien gustes-

Cuando Joey cerró la puerta, recargó su espalda sobre ella y suspiró mientras sonreía feliz. Al fin sentía que su vida volvía a tener un significado y ese vacío en su pecho se llenaba poco a poco.

Esa noche, por primera vez en meses, durmió apacible y tranquilo, soñando con la felicidad que le esperaba junto al castaño.

Al otro día, Joey se levantó muy temprano para empacar sus cosas. Cerca de las diez de la mañana llegó el quipo de mudanza que Seto había enviado. Cargaron sus cosas en un camión y lo que decidió no llevar, como la cama y muebles de cocina, fue cubierto con lienzos para protegerlos del polvo.

Después, fue a despedirse de sus vecinos y de sus pequeños alumnos, que con tristeza le hicieron prometer que los visitaría a menudo.

Al medio día llegó Seto, quien lo primero que hizo al verlo fue besarlo con pasión. Pero en cuanto el beso terminó, Joey le colocó una caja en las manos.

- ¿y esto?- preguntó el castaño mirando con curiosidad los pequeños agujeritos que tenía la caja alrededor. Después sintió un movimiento dentro y su curiosidad aumentó- Joey, ¿qué es esto?-

El rubio terminó de cerrar la puerta con llave, y después de cerciorarse que estaba bien cerrada se volvió al castaño.

- ten cuidado Seto, no la vayas a dejar caer- se acercó y abrió la caja. Dentro se encontraba una gallina blanca, echada sobre un montón de paja, mientras unas cabecitas amarillas se asomaban entre sus plumas.

- no creerías que me iría sin ellos, ¿verdad?-

Entonces Kaiba recordó la gallina de la que le había hablado hace tiempo.

- ¿es esta la gallina que salvaste cuando estaba herida?-

Joey asintió sonriendo.

- ¿verdad que es linda?- preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó a la limosina.

Seto se quedó parado con la caja en las manos, mirando su contenido con desconfianza. La gallina lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada, enfocando un enorme ojo negro hacia él.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada con recelo - _¿linda?_- pensó incrédulo. Después se encogió de hombros. Era la mascota de su cachorro así que no podía negarse a llevarla.

El camino a Domino fue tranquilo. Pasaron a comer al mismo restaurante del día anterior y después Joey durmió el resto del camino. Sólo despertó hasta que Seto le anunció que habían llegado a la casa de Yugi.

Ahí, Yami y Yugi los recibieron alegremente. Pasaron el resto del día juntos. Joey cargando a Isis, mientras planeaban cada detalle de la boda.

- Joey-

El castaño llamó a su prometido, quien se aproximó a él dejando a Yugi con un catálogo de banquetes en las manos.

- creo que deberías llamar a Max y a Cecelia-

- ¡es verdad! Con la emoción de la boda lo había olvidado-

Kaiba le dio su celular y después de darle un corto beso en los labios lo dejó para acercarse a Yugi y Yami, quienes a su parecer, estaban haciendo una catástrofe al elegir el banquete.

Después de deshacerse en mil disculpas y promesas de jamás volver a irse sin avisar, Joey terminó la llamada con los Pegasus.

- dicen que vendrán a ayudarnos con la boda- comentó cansado, pasándole el celular al castaño.

-¿vendrán los dos?- preguntó Seto y Joey asintió. Entonces se llevó una mano a la cabeza – esto será un desastre, no debiste invitarlos-

- ¿por qué no?- preguntó Yugi

- es que no los conocen. Max y Cecelia tienen los gustos más extravagantes del mundo-

- no creo que sea tan malo- dijo Joey. Se arrepintió de lo que dijo más tarde, cuando escuchó las opiniones de los Pegasus. Todas se relacionaban con colores alegóricos y cartoons.

Cuando todo quedó listo y al fin se pusieron de acuerdo, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

Joey se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Seto. Yugi ya se había retirado con Isis un par de horas antes, igual que Cecelia y Maximillian.

- no se desvelen más- sugirió Yami mientras se retiraba a descansar – recuerden que mañana temprano tenemos que ir a que les tomen las medidas para los trajes-

Cuando se quedaron solos, el ojiazul abrazó a Joey y éste se recargó en él.

- estoy muy cansado-

- te dije que hubiera sido mejor que alguien se encargara de esto-

- y yo te dije que es mejor si elegíamos todo nosotros- bostezó – además, ha sido divertido, ¿no lo crees?-

- por supuesto que no- negó el castaño.

Joey rió y lo besó.

- verás que cuando estemos viejitos recordaremos estos días con diversión y nostalgia-

Seto sonrió.

- es maravilloso que me digas que envejeceremos juntos-

- es que así será- dijo el rubio con la voz adormilada – no permitiré que sea de otra forma- después de decir eso se quedó dormido. Al poco rato, Seto lo siguió al mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿a dónde iremos hoy?- preguntó Joey ya dentro de la habitación del hotel, mientras disfrutaban del desayuno que les habían llevado minutos antes.

Seto terminaba de dar el último sorbo a su café.

- no lo sé, ya lo hemos recorrido todo-

- hmmm…quizá simplemente caminar por la ciudad estaría bien, además tenemos que comprar los recuerdos que llevaremos a Yami, Yugi, Max, Cecelia, Miku y Roland-

- agh que aburrido- bufó el ojiazul.

- no podemos irnos sin llevarles nada, así que no protestes y mejor vamos a apresurarnos-

A Kaiba no le quedó de otra más que complacer a su rubio y seguirlo por media ciudad comprando recuerdos para sus amigos.

Al anochecer ya estaban en el aeropuerto donde un avión privado los esperaba para volver a Domino.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos, cenaron en el avión y después durmieron el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y minutos más tarde les avisaron que estaban por llegar.

Al bajar de las escaleras y poner los pies en tierra, Seto aspiró hondo, aliviado de por fin haber bajado del avión y poder caminar para desentumecer las piernas. Cuando se giró para tomar la mano de su esposo que terminaba de bajar el último escalón, vio como éste cerraba los ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, tambaleándose un poco.

- Joey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación mientras lo sostenía para que no cayera.

El rubio se sostuvo de su esposo un momento, en verdad pensó que se iba a caer.

- estoy bien- respondió al cabo de un rato – creo que el movimiento del avión me mareó un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a viajar de esta forma-

- es extraño, cuando nos fuimos no te pasó los mismo- recordó el CEO aún con preocupación en su mirada.

- no te preocupes, ya se me pasó- Joey le tomó la mano y lo animó a caminar para confirmarle que se encontraba mejor – mejor vámonos, tenemos que ver cómo va la construcción, ya quiero mudarme- dijo animadamente.

Kaiba caminó a su lado ya más tranquilo, la verdad es que él también quería llegar y tomar un baño caliente. Esos viajes de largas horas siempre lo estresaban de más, y como dijo Joey, todavía tenían que ver cómo iba la construcción. Después de su boda, Seto le había dado la sorpresa a Joey comprando una de las islas que estaban frente a Ciudad Domino para vivir. Por supuesto no había casa que habitar, pero después de algunos contratiempos, habían elegido un modelo que les comenzaron a construir mientras ellos se iban a su luna de miel. Por supuesto a Joey le encantó la idea. Se volvió loco de alegría cuando Seto le dio la noticia de que vivirían en una isla, rodeados de mar, como él quería.

Ya dentro del auto que los esperaba, Seto marcó a Maximillian para informarle de su llegada y saber los pormenores de Kaiba Corp., pues Pegasus se había quedado al frente de la corporación durante su ausencia.

Joey también llamó a Yugi y Yami, quienes se pusieron muy contentos al saber de su llegada, y le dijeron que su nueva casa estaba casi lista.

- ¿a qué hora iremos a la construcción?- preguntó Joey a su esposo con emoción.

- primero vamos a casa, me gustaría un baño, y después vamos a la mansión de los Pegasus, tenemos una invitación a comer- dijo mientras hacía otra llamada, ahora a Roland, que los esperaba en la casa de la playa.

Joey suspiró y miró por la ventana. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a que Seto usara ese tono mandón con él. Pasados unos minutos se dio cuenta que el auto cambiaba de dirección.

- ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó a su esposo.

- a la corporación- Kaiba tomó la mano del rubio entrelazando sus dedos – espero que no te moleste-

- claro que no pero, ¿hay algún problema? Creí que volverías a trabajar hasta pasado mañana-

- así es, sólo quiero pasar a asegurarme que algunas cosas estén en orden-

Joey se recostó en el pecho de su esposo.

-estoy cansado-

- yo también- dijo el castaño abrazándolo – te prometo que sólo será un momento-

Cuando llegaron a la corporación dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento privado del CEO.

- ¿estás seguro que no puedo esperarte en el auto?- preguntó Joey bostezando mientras entraban al ascensor, siempre de la mano de su esposo.

- no, prefiero que me acompañes, tengo que mostrarte algo-

Joey hizo un gesto de resignación mientras Seto presionaba el numero 12.

- ¿iremos a ver la plataforma?-

- algo así-

Ni bien iban por el piso tres, el ojimiel comenzó a sentirse extraño.

Apretó la mano de su esposo.

- ¿qué pasa cachorro?- preguntó el CEO preocupado.

Joey entrecerró los ojos y se sujetó de Seto.

- n-nada, creo que la comida del avión no me cayó bien-

Cuando dijo eso se le nubló la vista y perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡JOEY!-

El castaño lo sostuvo fuertemente.

- necesito…bajarme de…esta cosa…o vomitaré…-

De inmediato Seto detuvo el ascensor y bajaron en el octavo piso.

Una secretaria iba pasando y Seto le pidió un vaso con agua que le fue traído de inmediato.

- me siento mejor- dijo Joey después de beberse todo el contenido del vaso.

- ¿estás seguro?-

Asintió – creo que el desayuno me hizo daño y el movimiento del ascensor hizo que me mareara-

- será mejor que vayamos a casa-

- no, tienes cosas que hacer-

- pero no te sientes bien, necesitas descansar del viaje-

Joey lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- no me hiciste subir hasta acá y sentir nauseas para nada ¿o sí?- preguntó con fingido enojo.

El ojiazul tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios suavemente.

- no quiero que te sientas mal-

- estoy bien, pero tendremos que subir por las escaleras esta vez-

Ambos se sonrieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras de emergencia, por donde subieron los cuatro pisos que les faltaban.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde estaba la plataforma de duelos, Joey sintió una ligera emoción, recordando que la última vez que estuvo ahí fue cuando tuvo su duelo con Seto.

- ¡JOEY!-

De la nada salieron cinco pequeños que corrieron hacía un boquiabierto rubio.

- p-pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó cuando los tuvo a todos abrazados a su cintura. Eran los pequeños a los que les daba clase de duelo.

- te extrañamos Joey- dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡mira, tenemos discos de duelo!- dijo otro mostrando con orgullo su nuevo disco.

- ¡y cartas para cada uno!-

- el señor Kaiba dijo que seguirás enseñándonos a jugar-

_Seto._

Joey buscó con la mirada a su esposo. Lo encontró un par de pasos más alejado mirando la escena. Se acercó lentamente.

- sé que lamentabas no poder seguir dando clase a estos niños, así que se me ocurrió que podrían venir aquí tres veces por semana para seguir aprendiendo-

Joey le sonrió feliz.

- me encanta la idea-

- Joey, enséñanos a jugar ahora- pidió uno de los pequeños.

El rubio iba a aceptar de inmediato pero…

- ahora no es posible niños- interrumpió el castaño – hemos hecho un largo viaje y Joey debe descansar-

Todos, niños y rubio hicieron un puchero.

- pero pueden utilizar sus discos para ensayar y comenzar las clases con Joey muy pronto-

Al final los pequeños aceptaron y se despidieron de ambos.

- ¿por qué no me habías dicho?- reclamó Joey a Seto mientras bajaban por las escaleras de la corporación.

- quería que fuera una sorpresa, espero que te haya gustado-

- me encantó, gracias Seto- se abrazó a él – te amo-

- y yo a ti- correspondió el CEO pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Después de llegar al auto, partieron hacia la casa de la playa donde tomaron un baño y descansaron el resto de la mañana, pues a pesar de que habían dormido en el avión, se sentían cansados.

* * *

Ambos dormían placidamente abrazados sobre la cama cuando el celular del castaño los interrumpió. Joey apenas levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos sólo para ver como Seto arrojaba el teléfono lejos haciéndolo callar.

Rió.

- no debiste hacer eso- murmuró semidormido volviéndose a acostar sobre el pecho de su esposo.

Seto no le respondió, sólo sonrió y lo abrazó más contra él.

Estaban volviendo a quedarse dormidos cuando el celular de Joey sonó fuertemente.

- ¡diablos!- exclamó el CEO - ¿quién rayos será?- preguntó enojado.

Joey se incorporó restregando sus ojos intentando recordar donde había dejado su celular. Seto se lo había regalado poco después de casarse y apenas se estaba acostumbrando a usarlo.

Cuando lo encontró miró en la pantalla quién le llamaba.

- es Cecelia-

Seto rodó los ojos y se cubrió con la almohada.

El ojimiel sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su esposo y decidió contestar rápido para que no siguiera molestándole el ruido.

- hola-

-…-

- ah, es que Seto arrojó el celular-

-…-

- nos dormimos enseguida-

-…-

- ¿pero qué hora es?-

-…-

- ¡oh, es verdad!-

Joey se acercó al castaño y lo movió un poco.

- Seto- dijo alejando la bocina del teléfono – teníamos una cita con Max y Cecelia-

El castaño se destapó el rostro.

- ¿qué hora es?- preguntó.

- las cuatro de la tarde, dicen que nos han estado esperando desde las dos-

- olvidé encender la alarma-

- espera- Joey se acercó nuevamente el celular pues escuchó que Cecelia le hablaba.

- ¿estás segura?

-…-

- está bien…que pena…pero gracias, ahí estaremos-

Cortó la llamada después de despedirse.

- nos esperan para cenar-

- mejor, no tengo ganas de levantarme- Seto volvió a recostarse.

- ni yo- Joey lo imitó acurrucándose a su lado.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

- ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas?-

- no-

El castaño se levantó y se recostó sobre el rubio sin dejar caer todo su eso sobre él.

Lo miró intensamente y lo besó, mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de su pijama, acariciando la suave piel de su esposo.

- ¿ahora?- preguntó Joey jadeando mientras sonreía y desabrochaba lentamente el pijama del castaño.

- justo ahora- respondió Kaiba volviendo a besarlo.

* * *

Por la noche, Max y Cecelia los recibieron gustosos en su mansión. Ahí también estaban Yami y Yugi que se deshicieron en preguntas sobre su luna de miel y Joey emocionado relató durante la cena todos los lugares que había visitado junto al castaño.

Seto se mantuvo callado casi todo el tiempo, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar lo feliz que estaba Joey. Nunca se cansaría de verlo sonreír.

* * *

Pasaron unos días más en preparativos y los últimos arreglos de su nueva casa, así como muebles y demás cosas que quedaron pendientes. Pronto estuvieron listos para mudarse.

Habían invitado a sus amigos para la inauguración de su nuevo hogar y ahora iban en un yate rumbo a la isla.

Desde la proa del barco, Joey podía divisar su nuevo hogar acercándose lentamente conforme los llevaba la marea. Seto estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo.

- ¿te sientes mejor?-

- mucho mejor-

- pero vomitaste lo poco que habías comido- dijo el castaño preocupado – eso no me gusta nada, debimos haber ido al médico antes de mudarnos-

Joey se giró entre los brazos de su esposo y lo miró fijamente.

- tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo enseñándole una pequeña caja blanca.

Seto la tomó y la abrió bajo la atenta mirada del par de ojos miel.

Al abrirla los ojos azules brillaron al encontrar dentro un par de blancos zapatitos de bebe con tiernos adornos.

- esto significa…-

Joey lo interrumpió – significa que seremos padres-

El CEO tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Abrazó al rubio y lo levantó un poco mientras le daba vueltas.

- ¡no puedo creerlo… de verdad tendremos un hijo!-

- para Seto, me mareas- reclamó Joey, aunque estaba sonriendo por la reacción de su esposo.

El castaño se detuvo y lo tomó del rostro.

- ¿estás seguro?-

- completamente-

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿te ha visto un médico ya?-

- tranquilo Seto- rió – me enteré hace poco y quise darte la sorpresa hoy, por eso…-

El ojiazul ya no lo dejó terminar, comenzó a besar todo su rostro.

- te amo, te amo, te amo- repetía una y otra vez mientras llenaba a Joey de besos, haciéndolo reír.

- también te amo-

Kaiba paró con sus besos y ambos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse.

- te amo demasiado- susurró el rubio.

- nunca me cansaré de amarte- correspondió el CEO con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos, escucharon unas carcajadas. Los dos voltearon y vieron a los Pegasus y a los Motou divirtiéndose mientras jugaban una partida del duelo de monstruos.

- deberíamos darles la noticia, Yami y Yugi me dijeron que querían ser los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo- comentó Joey.

- espera, no creo que sea buena idea ir ahora, Max y Cecelia me pidieron lo mismo-

Ambos se miraron ligeramente consternados imaginando el pleito que se suscitaría al tener que elegir a los padrinos de su hijo.

- tal vez debamos esperar un poco para darles la noticia-

- tienes razón, no hay prisa-

Se besaron y sin alejarse el uno del otro, volvieron su vista hacia el frente. Estaban por encallar. Los ojos miel se abrieron en sorpresa al divisar su casa. Había quedado magnífica. Era grande y tenía enormes ventanales por donde entraba perfectamente la luz; y las palmas y demás árboles que la rodeaban le daban un aspecto fresco y privado.

- ¡es hermosa!- exclamó Joey.

- bienvenido a nuestro paraíso, cachorro-

Las palabras que Seto le susurró al oído y el par de manos que sintió acariciando su vientre con cariño sólo terminaron de confirmarle que lo único que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, era la completa felicidad.

Y no se equivocó.

Fin

* * *

**N/A:**

Pues sí, al fin el fin jeje.

Este fue el ultimo capítulo de este fic que me costó tanto tiempo terminar. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer y tantos bajones de ánimo que pues nada más no podía escribir. Pero al final aquí está. Sé que no quedó muy bien y que me faltaron muchas cosas por describir, pero intenté no bajar la calidad que hasta ahora había mantenido.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado a pesar de lo muuuucho que me demoré en actualizar y de los errores que seguro encontrarán.

Agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de esta historia, sobre todo los ánimos para seguir y la paciencia que tuvieron a pesar de mi lentitud.

Traté de no dejar cabos sueltos pero estoy segura que algo por ahí se me escapó. Si fue así espero que no les moleste (sobre todo la falta de lemon).

En fin, mil gracias y espero algún día tener tiempo y ganas de volver a escribir otra historia jeje.

¡Arigatou!


End file.
